Naruto, la sombra del fuego
by Kaito J
Summary: El camino de un shinobi se ve frenado al convertirse en padre. Ayudado por su amor eterno, buscara salir adelante de su más importante acontesimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, La sombra del terror

Capítulo I

Se cuenta que a dos años de que Pain atacara la aldea de la hoja, una sombra rodea el imperio ninja, castigando los crímenes de las personas con mano firme y cero compasión. Para esto, usa las tinieblas de la noche como método de asesinato, pues si la luz se vuelve nula es posible que "la sombra asesina" esté cerca de ti, y con la luz, también se van el aliento, la voz y la vida. Solo el hecho de acampar de noche es un riesgo a tomar en cuenta. Algunos creer que es un justiciero, otros que es un asesino retando a los mejores asesinos. El caso es que hasta ahora no ha podido ser clasificado en el libro bingo por la ausencia de información sobre el responsable de tales actos, pero se ha declarado a este sujeto como el miembro del libro más peligroso. Y con ello la oportunidad de sobresalir con el cuerpo del responsable en manos.

Lo curioso, y hay que resaltar, que todos esos asesinatos han ocurrido lejos de la aldea de la hoja, por lo que la gente ha comenzado a pensar que esta persona es uno de los miembros de esta aldea. Durante un tiempo, la aldea ha tenido una paz relativa, desde que el sexto Hokage fue instalado en su sitio, la aldea no ha sufrido de ataques furtivos, ni medias guerras. Solo las misiones encargadas a los shinobis más experimentados formaban parte de la acción.

Para la tarde de ese día en que todo comenzó, una sombra proveniente del exterior se adentra en la aldea sin ser percibida. Un chico alto, vestido con una capa de color oscuro (no sé exactamente si era negra o café oscuro tirándole a negro). En su rostro reposaba una mascara como la de Kakashi, pero un tanto rasgada. Y sus ojos, que era la única zona de la cara que podía verse sin necesidad de estar a medio metro de él, centelleaban con un color azul demasiado claro.

El sujeto caminaba con demasiada calma hasta situarse a media ciudad, observando a todos lados. Y al notar la paz tan extraña desde la última vez que estuvo en la aldea, comenzó a actuar. De entre sus ropas sacó unos pergaminos y eligió uno de ellos. Mordiéndose el pulgar escribió su nombre con sangre, y al instante fue reabastecido con una "carga" completa de chakra para lo que quería hacer. Y usando los sellos i-inu-tori-saru-hitsuji (Perro-pájaro-mono-carnero) gritó con gran fuerza

-¡Jutsu de invocación!

Y sobre los tejados apareció un pequeño kitsune similar a Kyubi pero con tres colas. Esa bestia respondía al nombre de Kanon. En cuanto se vio convocado, el zorro pudo percibir el motivo por el cual estaba allí.

-Dígame, mi señor lo que puedo hacer por usted. –Dijo Kanon inclinando su cabeza.

-Deja de llamarme así. Quiero que vayas a la oficina del Hokage, y le des esta carta. –Le dijo el sujeto de la capa entregándole un pergamino cubierto con una funda de piel. –Dile que tengo en mi poder a Kyubi y que lo liberaré si no envía a todos los ninjas que le exijo al bosque de la muerte. Tiene dos horas para ello.

-Enseguida, mi señor.

Y Kanon tomó camino hacia la oficina del Hokage. Mientras que el sujeto tomó el otro camino directo al bosque de la muerte. Aún no sabía qué es lo que pasaría y el motivo por el que hacía esto, pero la verdad es que deseaba probarse a si mismo.

En las oficinas del Hokage, Danzou comenzaba a hartarse por ese día. No había trabajos que delegar, y de cualquier forma tenia demasiado que hacer. Shizune, que seguía siendo la secretaria del hokage en la ausencia de Tsunade, trataba de evitar que Danzou se sobrepasara en estrés, pero parecía imposible. Mientras más se esmeraba en calmarlo, parecía aún más estresado.

-¡Es imposible que ya nadie nos quiera entregar una misión de rango mayor! Los Jounin esperan tanto tiempo por sus misiones, que creo que alguien está saboteándonos. A este paso los Jounin comenzarán a perder sus habilidades.

-Señor, espere tan solo un tiempo. Las misiones de alto rango llegarán a su debido tiempo.

-¡No podemos permitir que nuestros Jounin pierdan condición! ¡A partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar más duro a nuestros Jounin, so pena de perder oportunidades!

-Relájese o le dará un ataque de estrés fulminante.

Y en ese instante en el que Shizune terminó de decir esto, apareció en medio de la oficina la figura de Kanon, con el pergamino en el hocico. Shizune al instante reaccionó gritando de miedo, pues jamás esperó la aparición del kitsune en la habitación. Y Danzou subió la guardia esperando un ataque.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, pequeño zorro?

-Mi señor me ha enviado a entregarle este mensaje. –Dijo el Zorro una vez que depositó el pergamino en el suelo. –Me dijo que era demasiado importante, así que le hago entrega del mismo.

-Shizune, toma el pergamino.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Pero esa carta es para usted!

-Es tu deber como asistente del Hokage obedecerlo en todo momento sin hacer preguntas. Ahora, toma el pergamino y entrégamelo.

Shizune volteó a ver al pequeño zorro de tres colas con demasiado miedo. El pequeño zorro no se movía. Estaba fijo en un solo lugar con una mirada perdida en el espacio. Poco a poco se fue acercando con sigilo, esperando que el zorro no fuese a atacarle (no sé si lo saben, pero esta clase de bestias mitológicas de Japón son demasiado peligrosas, en especial los de nueve colas). A unos centímetros de tomar el pergamino, el zorro volvió a ver de repente a Shizune. Ella de inmediato tomó el pergamino y salió disparada a donde el Hokage, esperando le defendiese.

-¡Protéjame de esa criatura, señor!

-Todavía no nos ha hecho nada, Shizune.

Y el Hokage en turno tomó el pergamino de dentro de la funda y pasó a darle lectura.

Estimado hokage en turno.

Mi nombre no tiene importancia, y mis motivos no son malos. He decidido retar a los ninjas de la aldea que están dentro de una lista anexa a esta carta. No es para causar mal, y mucho menos deseo asesinar a ninguno de los implicados. Solo es para probar el limite de mis alances como shinobi. Espero pueda ayudarme a mi autoevaluación. Ahora, que si no puede lo entiendo. O si no quiere ayudarme, entonces allí nos veremos en un gran problema.

Danzou volteó a ver al pequeño zorro de tres colas que estaba estoico en su lugar.

-¿Qué es eso de "nos veremos en un gran problema"?

-Mi amo tiene entre sus posesiones un pedazo del pasado de la aldea de la hoja. Espero que no sea necesario volver a repasar esto, pero si usted simplemente se niega a hacer lo que dice mi señor, él dejará en libertad a su nueva y más reciente adquisición: Kyubi.

En cuanto dijo esto, tanto Shizune como Danzou sintieron que el miedo los hacía presa. Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas que casi destruyó en un principio la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Pero si él tenía a Kyubi, entonces eso significaba…

-¡¿QUÉ LE HA HECHO ESE CABRÓN A NARUTO? –exclamó Shizune molesta. Sus miedos hacia los kitsunes había desaparecido una vez se hizo a la idea de que algo le había pasado a Naruto.

-Eso es algo que desconozco. –Dijo Kanon inexpresivo. –Quizás él conoce la respuesta, pero yo no.

-Esta lista es de los mejores ninjas que tenemos en este momento en la aldea. Muchos de ellos son jounin, otros son guerreros anbu…

-Tiene dos horas para responder. Si acepta, mi señor lo estará esperando con todos los listados en el bosque de la muerte. Hasta pronto. –Kanon estaba por retirarse cuando recordó algo importante. –Ah, si. No alarmen a la aldea, o de lo contrario Kyubi la destruirá.

Y el pequeño zorro se alejó de la aldea en un santiamén. Dejando a los dos en un pequeño dilema.

Dos horas más tarde, en el campo de entrenamiento llamado coloquialmente el bosque de la muerte, espera sentado el responsable de la nueva amenaza de la aldea. Pero este sujeto parecía demasiado tranquilo para parecer una amenaza tan grande. Con uno de sus kunais estaba esculpiendo en un pequeño trozo de madera la figura de una de las aldeanas de la aldea que podía recordar bastante bien. En eso, elevó la mirada y vio que se aproximaban un grupo bastante numeroso de ninjas. Todos ellos preparados para pelear si era necesario. Ese grupo, liderado por Kakashi, estaba formado por Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata y Neji Hyuga, Rock lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai y Shizune, además del ya mencionado Kakashi Hatake. Al parecer, el Hokage había aceptado el reto hecho a la aldea de la hoja.

Bajándose del árbol donde estaba respaldado, se guardó la escultura que había hecho hace un momento y comenzó a hablar.

-Parece que el hokage de la aldea teme demasiado a la aparición del zorro de nueve colas.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto? –Exclamó Shizune apoyada por todos.

-Buenas tardes, han sido convocados a este lugar para tener una pelea en mi contra. El formato será un combate uno a uno.

-¡Responde a nuestra pregunta! –Exclamó furiosa Sakura.

-¡Silencio! ¡No sé si están enterados que yo poseo al zorro ahora, pero si en verdad les importa su amadísima aldea no comenzarán algo que no puedan solventar! El destino final de Naruto se los diré en cuanto me derroten o termine la pelea, no antes.

-Parece que no hay salida. –Dijo Kakashi. –Bien, comenzaré yo, si no les molesta.

-Eso esperaba de usted, ninja que copia.

Pero su lucha no pudo iniciar al instante. De entre los arbustos salió la figura del Hokage atacando por la espalda al encapuchado y enterrándole un cuchillo en las costillas. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del encapuchado se fue derritiendo, dando a entender algo obvio.

-¡Sustitución! –Dijo Danzou sorprendido. –Pero a esa velocidad…

A sus espaldas apareció el encapuchado, que con solo un golpe seco en un sitio específico entre la cuarta y quinta vértebra pudo dejar en parálisis al Hokage. Apenas cayó al suelo, este comenzó a ufanarse.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para atacarme por la espalda sabiendo que con Kyubi no se juega.

-¡No puedo permitir que ataques la aldea así como así! ¡Kakashi, estás listo!

El encapuchado volvió la mirada a donde Kakashi, que estaba ahora a unos centímetros de impactar el Raikiri en él. De inmediato reaccionó tomando a Kakashi por el brazo y alzando al ninja en el aire. Sólo hizo falta un golpe en el estómago para sacarlo de combate próximo. Casi al instante, Neji estaba camino a impactarlo con su puño gentil, y tras de él, todos los demás. El Vagabundo comenzó un combate de 14 contra 1. Sin embargo ninguno de los catorce pudo impactar un solo golpe al forastero. Eludía los constantes impactos de la familia Hyuga con demasiada velocidad, los puños devastadores de Sakura y los insectos come-chacra de Shino. Era un combate épico, pero todo debe tener un final, en esta ocasión, una pausa. El encapuchado dejó salir una ráfaga de chacra a manera de escudo que expandió a toda la multitud a su alrededor.

-¡Esperen, pido tiempo!

-¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto? –Dijo Sakura Furiosa.

-Les daré una pista. –Dijo el forastero –Él ahora está mejor que nunca. Es más, creo que ahora siente demasiada paz.

-Tu, maldito.

Y los Hyuga comenzaron a atacar juntos intentando impactar su puño gentil en el forastero. Y cuando eso no funcionó, Neji usó su sello de adivinación de ocho trigramas, logrando encerrarlo en él. Hinata había salido de la pelea confiada en que su primo tenía ya la victoria.

-¡Eres mio!

Y los 64 golpes comenzaron a acertar en su objetivo. Cuando los 64 dejaron de impactarse, el sujeto frente a Neji comenzó a derretirse, mostrando una técnica de sustitución de clones exitosa, que bien engañó al joven Hyuga. Con su Biakugan comenzó a buscar por todas partes del bosque de la muerte, pero no encontró nada. Más bien, él fue encontrado. Unas manos se abrieron paso desde la tierra y atraparon a N eji, que sólo pudo sorprenderse ante esto:

-Estilo de tierra, Jutsu de entierro vivo.

Y el desconocido enterró a Neji hasta el cuello en la tierra. Justo después, él le indicó a Lee que se acercara, pues era su turno. Lee no tomó impulso, simplemente desapareció con su alta velocidad y comenzó a atacar al encapuchado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la enorme velocidad de Lee, ningún golpe logró impactar el cuerpo del enemigo. Más bien, de alguna manera, Lee comenzaba a cansarse de forma poco usual. En un combate de cinco minutos, Lee dejó de moverse de repente. Mientras que el joven de negro tenía una vigorosidad de envidia.

-¿Qué fue…?

-Jutsu, absorción de chacra. Con esa velocidad no te diste cuenta de que estaba extrayendo Chacra hasta dejarte seco.

-Pero a esa velocidad…

-El siguiente. –Y el chico de negro señaló a Tenten. Apenas fue señalada, ella comenzó a lanzar Kunais a diestra y siniestra, buscando acertar un golpe en la humanidad desconocida. No obstante, cada arma que ella lanzaba fue interceptada por el chico usando una cinta de cuero de jabalí. Con un azote, diez Kunais caían al suelo clavados en la tierra. Tenten ahora buscó una invocación de lluvia de metal, que esta vez logró acertar unos diez Kunais en el cuerpo del ignoto. Sin embargo, diez de medio millar de armas era poca cosa, por lo que Tenten pudo darse por derrotada. Ahora fue el turno del contrario, que comenzó a usar sellos de manos. Poco después, el anuncio de su técnica.

-Estilo de las sombras, Catalepsia.

Y una sombra de color naranja comenzó a recorrer el bosque en busca de una fugitiva Tenten, que al ver el Jutsu comenzó a correr. A unos metros de ser tocada, la sombra desapareció. Y Tenten se sintió aliviada de haber escapado. Grave error.

-No debes dejar de ver a tu oponente en batalla. Podría ser peligroso.

El desconocido ser estaba a sus espaldas ahora, y tan solo necesitó de otra técnica similar para ponerla en un estado de verdadera catalepsia.

Inconsciente, Tenten fue llevada entre brazos por el encapuchado, que con demasiado cuidado depositó a Tenten en el suelo un tanto alejada del campo de batalla. Desde su prisión de tierra, Neji pudo ver al desconocido traer en brazos a la dama, y reaccionando por instinto, comenzó a recriminarle.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tenten?

-Digámoslo así, ahora ella está descansando por fin.

-¡NO! ¡Tenten!

-Solo está descansando idiota. ¿Qué equipo sigue?

Entre los convocados a la pelea, se encontraba Gai Sensei, que al ver cómo es que sus estudiantes Jounin eran derrotados uno a uno comenzó a enfurecerse. Y con la llama de su juventud encendida al ciento por ciento, comenzó a avanzar.

-Es mi turno.

-Gai sensei. –Dijo Lee al verlo acercándose.

-Perdónenos por haber fallado.

-No, Neji. Hicieron lo que pudieron. Pero ahora, este pequeño desgraciado sabrá lo que es enfrentarse al relámpago verde de la aldea de la hoja.

-En fin. Comencemos la pelea. –Dijo el chico de negro.

-Antes que nada quiero saber, ¿Quién eres joven forastero?

-Si logras darme un golpe, yo te daré una pista. Si te derroto, continuará esta masacre.

Y Gai sensei comenzó a avanzar con cautela, mientras se quitaba los guantes y se desataba unos vendajes en las manos. Apenas tenía información sobre este sujeto, para poder librar una batalla decente con él. Pero una gran ayuda era el manejo de una corriente de jutsus que parecía desaparecida: El estilo de las sombras.

Con decisión, Gai sensei comenzó a avanzar con una velocidad superior a la de su pupilo, y tras encerrar al encapuchado comenzó a preparar una técnica reconocida: Su Gai Loto Combo.

-Remolino de konoha –Elevando al chico en el aire comenzó una serie de remolinos de la hoja ascendiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a una altura considerable, después continuó con una lluvia de puñetazos que continuó elevando al oponente todavía más, y finalizó envolviéndolo con los vendajes. Lo que continuaba era demasiado conocido. –Loto Primario, estilo Gai Sensei.

Al contrario de Lee, Gai parecía una estrella fugaz en un spin diferido, pues mientras Lee giraba en su propio eje con la mollera como punto de spin, Gai lo hacía a manera de reloj, con su eje en la cintura en mortal hacia atrás. El aterrizaje fue cruento para ambos por el tipo de técnica. Tanto Gai como su adversario fueron dañados por el Loto, pero a diferencia de Gai, el ennegrecido tipo se levanto apenas doliéndose mientras que Gai apenas y podía arrodillarse.

-Lo lograste, relámpago verde. –Dijo el chico entre jadeos. –Pero no fue suficiente.

Y usando los mismos sellos de manos anteriores usó su catalepsia y dejó en este estado al sensei. Apenas y se podía creer que esto había pasado, todo el equipo Gai fue derrotado por el mismo sujeto. Los diez restantes estaban estoicos en su lugar. Veían como el sujeto comenzó a sacar un pergamino negro que comenzó a firmar, y al instante fue reabastecido de chacra. Él volvió a donde los próximos oponentes y comenzó a hablar.

-Tal vez Gai no pueda escucharlo, pero una promesa es una promesa. Al enfrentar a uno de los sensei les daré una pista. Si adivinan quien soy, ustedes ganarán. La primera pista: Soy un ninja originario de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Soy un ninja originario de Konoha.

Al escuchar esto, todos, incluso el hokage que seguía en el piso paralizado, quedaron estupefactos. La primera idea que vino a su cabeza era que bajo esa capucha había un joven de cabello negro, pero si en verdad fuera Sasuke, ¿Por qué pelear con todos, si el objetivo principal en ese momento era la aldea de Konoha?

-Bien, ¿Quién sigue?

Nadie se movía de su lugar. Y no fue hasta que Shikamaru dio un paso hacia adelante que se pudo continuar con este reto abierto. Shikamaru había cambiado un poco, pues ahora usaba un cabello más largo y suelto.

-Espero que no te moleste enfrentarnos. Verás, el camino del ninja depende altamente del trabajo en equipo. No es personal.

-No me importa. Pueden atacar en equipo, Ino-Shika-Cho-Kurenai.

-Espero que no te arrepientas después.

Ante las palabras de Kurenai, el equipo completo fue en contra del joven de negro, siendo repelidos con una explosión de energía circular similar a la defensa de Neji. Apenas aterrizaron, Shikamaru comenzó con sus sellos de manos para:

-Jutsu posesión de sombra.

-Estilo de sombras, danza de elementos.

Del desconocido se hicieron un sinfín de clones, algunos muy similares, otros camuflados con el entorno y otros de colores elementales, agua, tierra, fuego, viento. En un cálculo vago, Kurenai contó cerca de 250 imágenes, aunque muchos estaban muy bien camuflados y no se alcanzaban a ver a simple vista.

Evaluando la situación, Shikamaru indicó ordenes a Chouji.

-Limpia el campo, Chouji.

-De inmediato. ¡Jutsu de Expansión!

El cuerpo de Chouji creció como una enorme bola y de un impulso comenzó a rodar alrededor del bosque, eliminando a todos los clones. Ahora Shikamaru podía entender ese jutsu: la danza de elementos era un sinfín de clonaciones, clones de agua, arena, sombras, fuego, viento, ilusiones y algunas imágenes pegadas en los árboles que simulaban sombras. Chouji dejó limpio el bosque, pero no logró encontrar en el perímetro al objetivo principal. Chouji dejó de rodar.

-Veamos. –Pensó Shikamaru observando alrededor todo –Si el sujeto se escondió, debería haber salido antes de que Chouji lo aplastara con su jutsu de expansión. Sin que lo viéramos. Debe estar escondido en algún lado. Pero, por que no ha atacado.

-Por que espero ver que es lo que harás.

Ahora la vos parecía ser reproducida por cientos de sitios. Habían entrado en una trampa genjutsu. Y por alguna razón, Kurenai no detectó haber entrado en ella.

-¿Un Genjutsu? Debe haber sido un maestro de esto, o jamás hubiésemos entrado en él.

-¿Maestro? Yo no lo diría así. Pero, el hecho es que ustedes entraron a mi sueño eterno. Lamentablemente no podrán salir jamás de aquí. Lo siento, chicos. Esperen a que acabe la pelea para salir. Solo relájense y gocen de un poco de tiempo libre.

-¡Eso no es justo! –Exclamó Ino. –¡Duramos menos tiempo que el cejas pobladas!

Fuera del genjutsu, los cuatro parecían estar dormidos, aunque hablaban con la misma intensidad que en el sueño. La sombra que deambula salió del suelo, dando su siguiente pista.

-No lograron tocarme. Pero de cualquier forma les daré la siguiente pista…

-¡No me interesa!

Kiba ya estaba por tocar con el Gatsuga al joven encapuchado, que apenas y pudo evadir el impacto. Ya estaba por subir nuevamente la guardia cuando una chica de ojos blancos estaba por tocarlo con su puno gentil, estirando el chacra para usarlo como látigos de energía. Y el chico insecto comenzó a rodearlo con insectos come chacra. Los tres se movían a tal velocidad que parecía haber sido derrotado. Pero cuando los tres impactaron al mismo tiempo al enegrecido, el cuerpo explotó en cientos de pedazos. Era un clon más, que ante el Byakugan de Hinata era un hombre real.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hinata? –Preguntó Kiba imponente.

-No lo sé. Era real, te lo juro.

-Parece que la Hinata que recuerdo ha cambiado. Grandioso, ahora podremos pelear sin rencor ni consideración. –Shino era quien decía estas palabras. Había sido atrapado por otro Genjutsu de hipnosis y ahora era controlado por el enemigo. –Veamos que tanto puede hacer Shino. Vayan, amigas.

Y una colmena de insectos come chacra salió disparado en dirección de los compañeros del equipo ocho. Solo Kiba fue atacado por los insectos, comenzando a extraer su chacra. Akamaru, que siempre estaba al lado de su amo, se lanzó sobre de Shino, pero al entrar en su cercanía cayó en el genjutsu, siendo hipnotizado también.

-Un genjutsu de tipo esférico. –Dijo Hinata al ver como se activaba el jutsu.

-Lista en verdad. Pero dejemos todo esto a un lado. –Shino comenzó a usar sellos de manos dejando al descubierto la catalepsia del encapuchado, dejando a Shino y Akamaru en trance. El encapuchado salió de la sombra de Shino, mostrando ahora unos ojos azules que eran poco comunes. Hinata creyó verlos anteriormente, pero cuando los ojos comenzaron a ponerse amarillos, esa extraña sensación se fue. –De todos los shinobis de Konoha, tú eres una de las que esperaba enfrentar. No me defraudes, Hinata. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

-No lo decepcionaré. Le quitaré esa mascara para derrotar su legado. Pagará por lo que le hizo a mi Naruto.

-¡¿Tu Naruto?

Y Hinata encendió esos látigos de Chacra y comenzó a azotar al negro sujeto, que con dificultad podía esquivar los latigazos. Varios de ellos lograron azotarlo, y esta vez no parecía desaparecer como los demás clones anteriores. Sin embargo, los sonidos metálicos que emitía le indicaban que ahora se trataba de un nuevo tipo de clon, el de metal. En cuanto Hinata tuvo oportunidad, lo ató con sus látigos y lo trajo a ella. Y en voz baja comenzó a charlar con él.

-¿Por qué no sales a pelear contra mi?

-No hace falta. Solo estoy probando tu nivel como kunoichi. Ahora veo que haz mejorado, Hinata. Pero no lo suficiente.

En un instante se desató y comenzó a arremeter en su contra. A manera de Taijutsu comenzó a golpearla con suavidad pero firmemente. Eran sus puños gentiles, o una muy buena imitación de ellos. En un instante, Ella estaba en el suelo sin posibilidad de activar chacra. Era imposible que una usante del puño gentil original fuese abatida tan pronto y con sus puños gentiles. Eso podía ser una pista, el sujeto era descendiente del clan Hyuga. Pero error.

-Siguiente pista, soy descendiente de un Hokage de la aldea.

Un Hokage. La dinastía de los Hokages había terminado con la partida de Tsunade de la aldea. Solo quedaban Minato y Danzou. Pero el intruso dijo haber tomado a la fuerza el poder de Kyubi. No había sentido alguno. Todos fuera, menos tres. Shizune era la siguiente. Asistente del Hokage desde hacía ya demasiados años. Y en su turno comenzó con su tan requerido jutsu preferido.

-Jutsu niebla venenosa.

Y envolviendo al encapuchado en una niebla de humo venenoso, comenzó la pelea. No solo él cayó, sino también varios clones ocultos entre las sombras.

-Parece que no tienes a donde correr. Sal y enfréntame.

-Estilo de tierra, cabeza de tierra.

-No…

Unas manos salidas de debajo de la tierra tomaron a Shizune de los tobillos y ella quedó en la tierra enterrada. Solo que por consideración se sentía atrapada en una especie de burbuja debajo de la corteza.

-¿Que es esto?

-Un Jutsu personal. Burbuja de parálisis. Te impide moverte, pero es suficientemente suave para dejarte respirar debajo de la arena. No quiero matar a nadie el día de hoy.

-Esto es vergonzoso. Déjame ir.

-Lo siento, pero si nadie me derrota todos terminarán en su prisión eterna hasta que me de la gana. ¿Quién…?

Antes de pedir al siguiente oponente, Kakashi ya estaba a punto de estrellarse con él, con un Raikiri en su brazo derecho encendido y gritando por entrar en su cuerpo. El nuevo chico logró detenerlo en seco con una muestra de su valía, usando un Chidori especial en su mano izquierda. El choque fue tal, que los dos salieron despedidos tras la explosión. Estaban adoloridos solo con esa muestra de poder.

-[Imposible. –Pensó Kakashi. –Detuvo mi Raikiri con una copia exacta, elaborada al instante. Si hubiere tenido tiempo, no me imagino lo que hubiese sucedido. Pero, si el Chidori es una técnica personal, ¿Cómo lo conoce?]

-nueva pista. He peleado demasiadas veces con Sasuke, y de él obtuve el chidori. Solo que el mió tiene por nombre Raigeki (Nótese la inspiración salida de otro sitio). Veremos cual es mejor.

Y con esto en mente, El misterioso sujeto comenzó a cargar en su brazo izquierdo el enorme poder que desataba el Chidory. Y con esto, el cambio. Como salido de la nada, una enorme esfera se formó en el brazo del ennegrecido ser, cubriendo por completo su brazo. Era un poder notable y con una fuerza impactante.

-Recibe esto, Kakashi. ¡Raigeki!

Y en carrera comenzó a destrozar el suelo y termino saltando hacia Kakashi. Él estaba esperándolo, y en segundos preparó una técnica que no esperaba necesitar.

-Estilo de fuego, enorme bola de fuego.

Con ella incineró al clon que estaba por tocarlo con la enorme muestra de poder. Kakashi estaba ahora furioso, aunque sereno.

-No más trucos. Muéstrate ante mi o…

-¿O que? ¿Quemarás mi sopa?

-Te juro que no te gustará el encontrarte y lo que te haré Se que no hay mas clones esparcidos por ningún sitio. De lo contrario n me mostrarías tu copia de mi Raikiri. Sal ahora, o mandaré por ti.

-Tú ganas, ninja que copia. Solo espera un segundo.

Ante las amenazas de Kakashi, salió el verdadero ser detrás de este ataque a la aldea. Un sujeto usando una mascara blanca que mostraba una sonrisa seria, de esas que incluso dan miedo a veces. Pero el cuerpo de este sujeto no era en nada parecido al alto, fornido y oscuro ser que estaba atacándolos antes. Pero el hecho de que aún no se había lanzado al ataque era motivo para pensar que no deseaba matar a nadie, como él afirmaba.

-Aquí me tienes, Kakashi. Ahora, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Volviendo a la posición inicial en la que cargaba la monstruosa técnica del Raigeki, Kakashi sabía que había poco tiempo para reaccionar. Con una velocidad espantosa se colocó detrás del frió sujeto y comenzó a cargar un Raikiri a velocidad. No obstante, cuando por fin logró tenerlo en manos, el oponente tomó a Kakashi por el antebrazo, evitando que impactara en él su ruidosa técnica.

-No, es mi turno. ¡Raigeki!

El brazo energético comenzó a avanzar y se estrello con el torso del cabello plateado. Al instante fue despedido en los aires hasta estamparse con un árbol al otro lado del camino.

-Catorce a cero, y queda la última.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. El oponente frente a ella no era nada facil. Había derrotado a catorce ninjas elite en la aldea, incluido el propio hokage.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que me divierto volviendo a pelear con ustedes.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-Siempre fuiste mi debilidad Sakura.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

El enmascarado guardó silencio. Ahora sabía lo que ocurría en la cabeza de Sakura. Estaba aterrada, lo cual no era bueno para sus propósitos. Dejó la guardia de lado y comenzó a avanzar por el campo de batalla, despertando a los que estaban en estado de catalepsia, liberando a los que estaban en su Genjutsu y desenterrando a Shizune, que más enojada no podía estar. Por ello, le dejó su paralizante en ella. Sin embargo, para personas como Danzou y Kakashi, no había de otra que curarlos luego. Todos estaban conscientes cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Me parece divertido volverlos a enfrentar. Pero todo debe terminar pronto. La última pista se las daré antes de quitarme la mascara con una condición: En cuanto me quite la mascara, sin importar quien sea, Sakura deberá enfrentarme.

-No lo acepto.

-¡O vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡No deberías estar enfadada conmigo solo por que los derrote a todos!

Ahora la voz del enmascarado había cambiado. Por un instante Sakura había reconocido esa voz, que parecía ser imposible de olvidar.

-La ultima pista, te motivará a pelear en mi contra. –Ahora era cuando se quitaba la mascara mientras continuaba hablando. –Soy un futuro Hokage jurado, dolor de cabeza, amante del ramen, idiota hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca… y el ninja más odiado en la historia de Konoha.

La mascara cayó al suelo, mostrando frente a todos el rostro de un ninja que nadie esperaba les diera esa paliza. Y su nombre se escuchó en un grito de sorpresa que todos emitieron en diferentes tonos y notas.

-¡NARUTO!

-Ese soy yo, de veras.

Sakura ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados. Entre la felicidad y el coraje de saber que él había repartido golpes a todos se libraba una pelea que por supuesto ganó el segundo sentimiento.

-¡NA-RU-TO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, IDIOTA!

Y tal como lo había previsto, sakura ahora estaba motivada a pelear con el, y tomando la pelea como un juego más, Naruto se desplazaba por el campo de batalla con demasiada libertad, esquivando los poderosos puños de Sakura apenas con suerte. Varios de ellos tiraban árboles, o rompían el suelo. Y cuando por fin lo tuvo encerrado entre el muro y su puño, no lo pensó dos veces antes de efectuar su más poderoso puñetazo en él. Pero al esquivar ese impacto, Naruto no tuvo de otra que hacer aquello por lo que había estado esperando casi dos años. Sin dejarle escape, Naruto tomo a su Sakura entre los brazos y en un susurro le dijo:

-Te extrañé, Sakura. Como no tienes una idea.

Sakura estaba impactada. Naruto le había abrazado, y ella estaba disfrutando de ese abrazo como ni ella se lo había esperado jamás. Ahora era ella la que lo abrazaba, con aquellas palabras que Naruto esperaba oír.

-También te extrañé, Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Abrazados desde hacía un instante, Sakura y Naruto comenzaban a lagrimear debido al tiempo que había pasado desde su última vez juntos. Todos estaban observándolos a distancia, sorprendidos en parte por el regreso con vida de Naruto, y por el desastre causado en el lugar. Diez segundos, veinte, medio minuto pasó antes de que Kiba arruinara el momento.

-Cajum. –Tosió Kiba a propósito para separarlos. –Disculpen, necesitamos saber el por que de la enorme paliza que nos dio el idiota.

-Espera un segundo, perro faldero. –Dijo Naruto en voz baja provocando una sonrisa en Sakura.

-Es verdad. ¿Por qué el ataque y la amenaza?

-Creí que nadie vendría si no era por algo importante. Y quería ver cuanto han cambiado.

-Disculpa, Naruto. Pero necesito mis brazos para ayudar al Hokage y a kakashi. –Dijo Shizune molesta.

-No te preocupes por ello. Kakashi estará bien en unos instantes Raigeki es una técnica paralizante, no destructiva.

-Eso creí. No me duele nada, pero esperaba que un alumno mío pudiera sorprenderme al derrotarme de una manera más impactante que esa.

-Por parte del Hokage… -Naruto liberó a Shizune para que atendiese a Danzou, el sexto Hokage.

-Na-naruto. ¿Por qué usabas clones para… hum… enfrentarnos? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Eso… es que no quería arriesgar a Kaede.

-¿Kaede? ¿Quién es Kaede? –Preguntó Sakura.

-Pues, verás. ¡Abuela Tsunade!

Otra sorpresa más, Tsunade salió de entre los arbustos de donde Naruto había salido hacía unos instantes. Estaba vestida de una manera similar a la del primer intruso, con una capucha negra a manera de gabardina y un cinturón que cubría de lado a lado su cintura. Y reposaba un pequeño y calido bultito en brazos. Todos estaban petrificados ante lo que podía ser eso que traía en manos la antigua Hokage.

-Está dormida, Naruto. No la vayas a despertar. –Dijo Tsunade entregándole el bultito de cobertores.

-¿Na… Naruto?

-Está bien. Ahora la tomaré yo, anciana. –Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos con demasiada cautela. –Ella es mi hija, Kaede.

Como teletransportados todos, menos Danzou que seguía adolorido, se desplazaron hasta tener enfrente al bultito. Naruto descubrió una esquina del cobertor y mostró una morusita de gente, rosada, de cabello castaño y una pequeña y respingada nariz. El gemido tierno no se hizo esperar, el bebé era una ternura, una lindura de persona. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba un poco salida de curso. Con Naruto solo venía la honorable señora Tsunade. ¿Era acaso que…?

-Naruto, no me digas que tu y Tsunade…

Ahora todos caían en cuenta. Para un bebé hacía falta el trabajo de dos. Un hombre y una mujer. El impacto fue general, sucedido por una separación de ambos a cerca de un metro de distancia. Tsunade, que estaba lista para divertirse un poco con los celos de Sakura, quería comenzar algo que Naruto no seguiría por temor a lo que pensaban de él.

-Sakura, no sabes de lo que te perdiste. Naruto es un león en la cama. Primero fue fascinación y luego, una noche de copas termine tirando las mías.

-Sus que.

-Mis copas triple extra grande.

-¡No es verdad, Sakura!

-Cierto. Fue él quien se acercó a abusar de mis encantos mientras dormía. Pero al despertarme no pude más que seguir con esto… y terminé complacida por completo satisfacción garantizada.

-Anciana Tsunade…

-Si mi amante favorito.

-¡Cierre la boca, anciana! –Una vez que Tsunade guardó silencio, Naruto explicó. Kaede es una ninja que salvamos de un futuro incierto. Su madre moribunda nos la dejó a nuestro cargo, Y Tsunade dijo que a partir de ese momento me convertiría en su padre, mientras que ella sería su abuela consentidora.

-¡Que alivio! –Dijo Sakura. –Creí que te habías acostado con mi maestra.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo, Sakura? –Dijo Tsunade metiéndola en problemas. -¿Acaso escucho celos en tus palabras?

-Para nada. Solo que no vería a Naruto igual jamás.

Naruto estaba en su rincón negativo con el bebé en brazos. Desanimado por la constante forma de hablar de él.

-Ahora que lo pienso, déjame verte bien, Naruto.

-Sakura sigue odiándome por la promesa que aún no he cumplido. –Decía Naruto para sus adentros. –Como quisiera que me viera como hombre, ahora que he sacado adelante a mi hija durante seis meses.

-Naruto, permíteme cargar a tu hijo. –Dijo Sakura tomando a Kaede entre sus brazos. Obra del destino fue el que la niña abriera los ojos y se encontrara frente a frente con Sakura, la chica más hermosa del mundo de Naruto. Un pequeño gemido infantil le hizo saber que le gustaba lo que veía frente a ella, Y Sakura estaba por de más fascinada con la belleza de la niña.

-¡Ahhhhy, cosita! ¡Eres una preciosura de niña!

-Déjame ver. –Dijo Hinata sonriendo ante la nueva integrante de la aldea. –Pero si se parece a su padre.

-Imposible, Naruto no es su padre. –Dijo Tsunade.

-¡Pero tiene unos ojos azules preciosos, y una linda carita regordeta y lindísima! ¡Es una niña impresionante!

-¿Qué edad tiene? –Preguntó Tenten.

-Seis meses exactos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que nosotros auxiliamos a la madre en el parto. –Dijo Tsunade. –Murió tras de dar a luz. No sin antes hacerle jurar a Naruto que la protegería.

Sakura volvió a ver a Naruto, que seguía en su mundo depresivo, con una enorme aura negra rodeándolo y observando un deprimente caracol en el suelo desplazándose lentamente.

-Señor caracol, usted no me odia, ¿Cierto?

-Si te odia por cubrirle el sol que lo baña. –Dijo Kiba, que estaba rodeando a Naruto junto con Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Demonios.

-Naruto ha madurado demasiado, ¿No es así?

-El naruto que conociste no es el mismo del de hoy. Pareciera que deseara destacar para cierta persona.

Sakura comenzó a enrojecer.

-Bien, ahora hay que regresar a la alea. –Dijo Kakashi. –Pronto será hora de comer.

-Es cierto. Naruto, ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen conmigo? En Ichiraku.

Ante las palabras jamás antes más hermosas de Sakura, Naruto reaccionó al instante, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Es en serio, Sakura?

-Por supuesto. Yo invito.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Eres la mejor, Sakura!

-[Ese es el Naruto que recuerdo] –Pensó Sakura. –Vamos, farsante.

Sakura le entregó a su hija y comenzaron el regreso a la aldea. Sin embargo.

-¡No! –Danzou se puso en medio del camino. Esperaba detener a Naruto y su entrada en la aldea. –No permitiré que pongas un solo pie en mi aldea.

-"¡Mi aldea!" querrá decir "nuestra" aldea.

-Tu nunca regresarás a la aldea escondida entre las hojas. No mereces volver.

-¿Es que acaso ha hecho algo malo? –Preguntó Gai.

-Ese sujeto se atrevió a atacarme, y me dejó en estado vegetal por largo rato. Un sujeto así de peligroso no merece estar en la aldea. Merece estar desterrado de la aldea.

Naruto quedó impactado. "Desterrado." Konoha era s aldea natal, y él deseaba regresar a su alea a saludar, convivir y morir junto a sus amistades allí dentro. Pero ahora, ese propósito estaba cancelado.

-Espera, Danzou.

-¡No me hables así, que no somos iguales, mocoso!

-¡Merezco un juicio con los ancianos! ¡No puedes desterrarme solo por que te patee el trasero!

-Te dije que no me hablaras así. –Danzou comenzó a atacar, poniendo a Naruto en alerta. Como tenía al bebé en brazos, sólo podía huir de los golpes sin hacer movimientos bruscos. El golpe final de Danzou fue retenido con la planta del pie de Naruto frenándolo por completo.

-Honorable sexto, no debería atacar a un ninja con un bebé en brazos eso es para cobardes.

-Si fueras la mitad de bueno de lo que presumes, no deberías tener problemas con ello. Ahora, muere…

Naruto esquivó el siguiente golpe y saltó alejándose del alcance de Danzou. Este comenzó a preparar un Jutsu de fuego, siendo retenido por su asistente.

-¿Está loco? Matará a la niña.

-No le daré a la pequeña. Será una buena ninja de la aldea.

-No, no lo permitiré, señor.

-¡Muévete! -Danzou se quitó de encima a Shizune y activó su Jutsu –Estilo de fuego, flecha de fénix.

-Estilo de agua, prisión de agua.

-¿Qué?

Naruto apareció a un lado de Danzou y lo encerró en esa prisión de agua, con una mano dentro de la esfera y la otra cargando a su hija. Para cuando Danzou se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, era demasiado tarde.

-No me opongo a su dictamen, sexto. Pero me parece que es injusto que me trate como a un traidor. Salí de la aldea con permiso de usted, no me volvió a ver en dos años, que era o que deseaba, y cuando regreso no lo asesino cuando me atacó por la espalda. No entiendo cual es el acto que me condena al exilio. ¿Derrotarlo es una traición?

-Amenazaste a la aldea con liberar a Kyubi, y dejaste a los mejores shinobis de la aldea hechos pedazos.

-No, no es verdad. Ellos están sanos y salvos, sin ningún rasguño. Salvo por su parálisis. Y lo de Kyubi, ese ya no será ningún problema.

-Además de mantenerme encerrado aquí.

-Un Hokage no debería tomar venganza. –Dijo Tsunade. El Hokage existe para proteger la aldea, no sus propios intereses. Naruto solo buscaba reencontrarse con sus amigos. Y evaluar lo fuerte que se ha puesto comparándose con los demás. No de la manera adecuada, pero…

-Estoy defendiendo a la aldea. Kyubi no podrá entrar nuevamente a Konoha, no mientras yo sea el hokage.

-Pues eso esta por terminar, Danzou. –Kakashi estaba decidido a destituir a Hokage en ese día, por el acto del que habían sido testigos los ninjas de Konoha. –Si el consejo de ancianos se entera de lo que acabas de hacer, exigirán tu renuncia.

-Ellos no se enterarán. –Dijo Naruto. –La aldea necesita un hokage, más que un ninja más. Digame algo. Si me quedo fuera de la aldea, ¿Dejará de perseguirme?

-No te acerques a la aldea, y no escucharás de mi.

-Hecho.

-Naruto, no puedes.

-No hace falta. Con verlos aquí es suficiente. Estaré viviendo aquí, en el bosque de la muerte. –Minuto de silencio. –Bueno, será mejor que me mueva por el bien de Kaede. Además, podrán visitarme cuando puedan.

-Todos los días amigo. –Dijo Kiba.

-Bien. –Naruto liberó al Hokage y tomó en dos brazos a su hija. –Entonces, nos vemos pronto. Espero.

Naruto comenzó a moverse acompañado de Tsunade. No estaban lejos de la frontera del bosque de la muerte, no sería mucho camino. Un instante que dio la espalda a sus amigos, fue suficiente para ser atacado. Danzou sacó su Kunai y con él atravesó la espalda de Naruto. Un ataque a traición que dejó espantados a los presentes. Al oído, Danzou comenzó a maldecirlo.

-No me importa dejar de ser el Hokage, no me arriesgaré a perder a nadie más. Si convocaste a ese zorro, no me imagino lo que puedas hacer más tarde. Además, nadie puede vencerme sin recibir la muerte como castigo. Muere, Kyubi.

-Maldito Danzou.

-¡Naruto!

Sakura estaba por ayudarle a no caer, pero Naruto solo le entregó al bebé y cayó arrodillado al suelo con el Kunai aún en la espalda. Danzou fue retenido por los ninjas que lo rodeaban, siendo demasiados para escapar. Tsunade comenzó con la curación, pero el arma estaba infectada con un veneno especial que ella misma desconocía. No sabía si era originario de un animal, o si era un tipo de droga sintética.

-No puedo ayudarlo aquí. Iremos a Konoha a atenderlo. Acompáñame, Sakura.

-Si. –Acto seguido las dos salieron corriendo al hospital de Konoha.

-No debe tocar Konoha.

-¡Silencio, basura shinobi! –Dijo Kakashi furioso

-Hinata, amárralo. –Dijo Kurenai

-Si. –Y con unas cuerdas de caña comenzó a atar al hokage. Sacó de su bolsa un sello explosivo que podía activarse a la orden de hinata y lo colocó en su cabeza, amenazando con hacerlo explotar su no se comportaba. Con el cuerpo de Danzou en manos, los aldeanos de la hoja comenzaron a avanzar hacia la aldea a demandar al Hokage. Las cosas parecían complicarse a partir de ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Naruto despertó en el hospital, con Sakura a un lado arrullando a la niña. Parecía estar despertando de una terrible resaca de la que jamás debió tener. Solo que sentía paralizados los bazos parcialmente. Con la canción de cuna de Sakura, Naruto parecía estar completamente tranquilo.

-Vamos a la cama, mi dulce indulgencia. Trate de soñar con mama paciencia. Santo niño lindo, guardarás mis sueños. Sueño que mi madre, espanta mis miedos.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Oh, Naruto! Por fin despiertas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Mi bebé!

-Aquí está, Naruto. Tsunade me lo ha encargado mientras está en el juicio.

-¿Un juicio?

-Después de que Danzou te atacó, los chicos lo llevaron a donde los ancianos a explicar tu caso. Presentaron el arma envenenada con la que te atacó, y ahora están en el juicio hacia él.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Descuida, la niña acaba e comer, y ha estado tranquila desde que te atacaron. Es como si…

-Espera, hace cuanto de eso.

-Bueno… serían tres días, Naruto.

-¿¡Tres días! Mi niña. Dámela, Sakura. –En eso, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no sentía los brazos. Es por ello que comenzó a asustarse. –Mis brazos.

-Debes estar anestesiado, por eso no sientes tus extremidades. Necesitaron sedarte por que ese veneno estaba consumiéndote por dentro. Por cierto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en restaurarte. Según recuerdo, tú necesitabas de una noche de descanso para regresar de la muerte.

-Ya no hay Kyubi. –Dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue en uno de nuestros viajes. Las anciana y yo nos encontramos con un anciano que sabía del origen de Kyubi. Nos dijo que era un demonio que vivía fuera del territorio shinobi, y que un sujeto lo acarreó consigo hasta la aldea. Así fue que me informó sobre como controlar completamente a Kyubi, absorbiéndolo.

-¿Absorbiéndolo? ¿Acaso…?

-Si. Ahora soy Kyubi en humano. –Y dicho esto, Naruto comenzó a concentrar su energía en su herida en la espalda y poco a poco fue cerrándose. Si podía curarse a si mismo, pero necesitaba estar consciente para ello. –Para que un zorro obtenga sus nueve colas, necesita haber vivido demasiado tiempo, y Kyubi tiene mil doscientos años. De allí obtuve las habilidades de las sombras que él conocía. Pero soportar su poder no fue fácil los primeros días. Pero al fin se estabilizó. Con la llegada de Kaede. –Naruto elevó las manos para tomar a su hija en brazos. –Permíteme.

Sakura entregó a la niña a Naruto, que al verlo a los ojos parecía estar más tranquila que con nadie. Incluso, gesticulaba una sonrisa infantil al verle de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

-Perdóname, pequeña. Pero papá no podía atenderte pronto. Lo siento, Kaede.

-Eres un buen padre, Naruto. Durante estos días Tsunade me ha contado de todo lo que has pasado para tener a Kaede. Enfrentar a un yack hembra para conseguir leche, o esconderte en una cueva para evitar que una guerra cercana lastimara a alguno de los dos. Pero aceptar tú la responsabilidad en lugar de dejarle el bebé a Tsunade fue mi historia favorita.

-No ha sido fácil. He dejado todo de lado por tenerla a mi lado.

-¿Sabes algo de su padre?

-Le abandonó. No merece tenerla, y jamás lo merecerá. Como sea. Vamos, Kaede. A partir de hoy viviremos en el bosque.

-Espera, Naruto. No puedes llevarla al bosque de nuevo.

-Es provisional. Al menos hasta saber que pasará con Danzou.

-No te lo permitiré. Afuera hay demasiado peligro, además de posibilidad de contraer una infección. No puedo dejarte en la calle.

-Entonces iré a mi departamento. Aunque creo que allí tendría más peligro de tomar una infección.

-No, no hay peligro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no tienes un departamento. Los nuevos ninjas ocupaban departamentos abandonados y el tuyo fue de los elegidos. El tuyo y el de muchos otros ninjas caídos en combate.

-Demonios.

-Escucha, puedo ofrecerte una habitación en mi casa.

-¿Una habitación?

-Mis padres, fallecieron durante el año pasado.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué. De cualquier forma, comienzo a sentirme sola. Y me vendría bien la compañía de una preciosura como Kaede. Entonces, puedes ocupar la habitación que me pertenecía. Y yo ocuparé la de mis padres.

-Vivir con Sakura. Ese es como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Pero será alquilada, o de lo contrario tendrás que buscar otro sitio.

-No importa. Pagaré puntual, así tenga que trabajar como peón en una construcción.

-Pero el problema principal es Kaede. No puedo atenderla yo, por que trabajo en el hospital. Si me tomé el día de hoy fue por Tsunade, pero no puedo atenderla todos los días.

-No importa. Verás. –Naruto se levantó de la cama, dejando a un clon en su lugar. Este era un clon especial, era una copia exacta y resistente de él mismo. –Este personaje podrá ayudarme con ello. Es resistente a los golpes, y solo puede desaparecer si me vuelve a tocar. Mientras él va al trabajo, yo atenderé a mi hija con atención completa. Y al regresar me dará recuerdos, pensamientos, experiencias… y heridas que pudiera haber tenido.

-Eso no es chistoso.

-Es verdad. El anciano me enseñó esto mismo. Clon astral, le llamaba, yo lo llamo saca problemas por lo mismo de que se gobierna solo. Aunque actúa como lo haría yo.

-No se mueve.

-Es que está haciendo lo que yo haría.

Sakura volvió a ver al clon, y en un instante entendió. El clon estaba observándola a ella, solo a ella. Pero no de una forma pervertida, como posiblemente muchos creerían. Era una forma pasiva, como soñando despierto.

-Eres un pervertido, Naruto.

-¿Acaso es pervertido soñar con la chica de tus sueños? Tú soñaste muchos años por Sasuke.

No podía haber dicho algo más impactante para dejar a Sakura en medio de una encrucijada sentimental. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Sasuke. No después de lo que hizo en la aldea cuando Naruto se había ido.

-Naruto, debes saber algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-Sasuke estuvo aquí el año pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Vino a buscarte, y no entendía de razones. Todos le decían que habías salido de la aldea a quien sabe donde. Como los interrogados éramos todos nosotros, tus amigos y maestros, creyó que te estábamos escondiendo. Estaba armado con un ejército que amenazaba atacar la aldea si no te entregábamos. Pero como hacerlo. Aunque quisiéramos entregarte, no sabíamos donde estabas. Y en su desesperación me atacó a mí. No física, sino mentalmente. Solo hizo falta un descuido de mi parte, y él asesinó a mis padres enfrente de mí. No podía creer que había asesinado a mis progenitores así como así. –Sakura comenzaba a llorar recordando ese momento. –Les rompió el cuello de un solo movimiento. Era la escena más aterradora que yo jamás hubiese visto. Y él, seguía preguntando por ti. Cuando por fin entendió que tú no estabas en la aldea, decidió que había perdido su tiempo y se marchó no sin antes tirar abajo la cabeza de Danzou de los montes de los Hokages.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida. Ya me recu…

-No estuve aquí para ustedes. Tal vez si no me hubiese marchado, no hubiese sucedido esto que te atormenta. –Naruto cerró los ojos y en puño. Si tan solo hubiese estado aquí, no hubiesen sido dos los fallecidos. Solo sería uno.

-¡No digas eso! –Naruto se vio sorprendido por Sakura. –Si tú hubieses muerto, Sasuke hubiese atacado la aldea solo para satisfacer su deseo de venganza. Tú eres el único que puede vencerlo. Lo sé por que te vi pelear afuera. Puedes pelear uno a uno contra él sin sudar una gota.

-No, no puedo.

-Naruto, necesito me hagas una promesa. –Naruto comenzaba a anticipar esa promesa, por lo que se adelantó a las palabras de Sakura.

-La venganza no es buena, Sakura. El deseo de venganza fue el que llevó a Sasuke a ser lo que es.

-No quiero que asesines a Sasuke.

-Entonces…

-Quiero que hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que entre en la ciudad. No lo quiero volver a ver en lo que me resta de vida.

-Pero, Sakura eso significa…

-Significa que te libero de la promesa que hiciste en la infancia. Ya no necesitas convencer a Sasuke de que regrese a Konoha. No podría hacerte cumplir esa promesa, no después de la serie de acontecimientos que han sucedido. Si logras en alguna ocasión regresarlo al buen camino, no lo motives a regresar, por que cada vez que lo mire, llegará el recuerdo de mis padres.

Naruto observaba a su hija, pensativo. Sabía lo que era perder familia. Simplemente perder a Jiraiya era una situación que aún no podía creer. Sin embargo, dejar a Sasuke fuera de la aldea era algo que no había pensado antes. La mayor parte de su vida la había pasado tratando de buscar la manera de cumplir esa promesa de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, nunca antes pensó que ahora el objetivo sería tratar de alejarlo de la misma.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias Naruto. Tu siempre buscar la manera de ayudarme.

-No te preocupes por ello nunca más. Sasuke no volverá a meterse en tu vida.

-Nuestras vidas.

Naruto pareció estar soñando. Sakura no se refería a su vida, sino a la de los dos. Parecía un arco reflejo, pero al instante sacó el motivo por el cual dijo "nuestras" en la oración.

-A partir de hoy comenzarás a vivir conmigo. Tu y tu encantadora hija Kaede.

-Sakura, en verdad no creo sea correcto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que, entiende que no podría controlar algunos impulsos.

-Él te ama.

-Silencio, estúpido clon traicionero. –En ese instante la niña comenzó a emitir una risita encantadora que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera de alegría. –Ha, tu también estás en mi contra, cierto, Kaede. –Otra risita que le alegraba el corazón a cualquiera que la escuchara. –No puedo creerlo. Mi hija está en mi contra. Será que nadie me ama en este mundo.

-Naruto, no…

De afuera de la habitación la voz de Tsunade parecía agobiada. Como si fuera presa del cansancio ante el juicio de Danzou. Lo primero que vio al entrar en la habitación fue la espalda de Naruto. Recopilando información, Naruto, bata de baño, Tsunade. Resultado próximo a dictar.

-Naruto, que buen lejos tienes.

-No me mire como pervertida, Tsunade. –Naruto se volvió a ver a Tsunade, dándole la espalda a Sakura. El resultado en diferentes factores parecía ser el mismo. Diferencia fue lo que pensó sakura del buen lado de Naruto.

-Le estás dando la espalda a Sakura.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Sakura!

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Soy enfermera, y ya he visto esa clase de atributos. Aunque, para ser sincera, ese ha sido uno de los mejores atributos que he visto.

Que tan apenado no estaría Naruto, que al verlo así, Kaede intentó alcanzarle la cara creyendo que era una de esas fresas que Naruto acostumbraba darle cuando podía.

-Veo que a Kaede se le antojaron las fresas que le dabas, Naruto.

-¿Qué sucedió en el juicio? –Preguntó Sakura curiosa de ello.

-Danzou ha sido destituido. Todos declaramos que Naruto había accedido a irse cuando él lo atacó por la espalda. Un Hokage, además de proteger a la aldea, es una figura a seguir. Por ello lo destituyeron y le advirtieron no volver a acercarse a ti. Pero el puesto de Hokage estará vacante por un rato.

-No estoy segura de que Danzou deje esto así de fácil. Hace un año le costó haber dejado entrar a Sasuke a la aldea, y ahora que el ha sido destituido le será demasiado perturbador.

-No solo. Los ancianos han decidido quitarle el titulo del sexto hokage.

-No entendí. –Dijo Naruto.

-A partir de hoy el titulo del sexto Hokage le ertenecerá a alguien más. Él será borrado de la historia de los Hokages, incluso el rostro de Danzou será borrado de los montes. ¿No creen que la única Hokage femenina allí se ve increíble?

-Alabanza en boca propia… ¬_¬ -Dijo Sakura. –Como la extrañe, maestra.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está eso de que me han quitado mi casa?

-Durante mucho tiempo se le creyó muerta. Y como la aldea está creciendo, decidieron darle su casa a alguien más.

-¿Qué hay del distrito Uchiha?

-Es considerado propiedad de ese mal nacido.

Esa fue la primera vez en la vida que Naruto había escuchado a Sakura maldecir a Sasuke, día que jamás creyó llegaría. Pero, al parecer, mientras él no estuvo en la aldea muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-[Me pregunto, ¿Qué más ha cambiado desde que yo no he estado aquí?]

-Como sea, es mejor darlo todo por perdido. Vamos, Naruto. Vístete y vamos al bosque.

-Es que…

-Naruto vivirá conmigo a partir de ahora.

-¿Disculpa?

-A Naruto también le quitaron su casa, y le dije que podía vivir conmigo, rentando una habitación, claro está.

-¿Por qué le rentarías una habitación al hombre que amas?

Kaede estaba imposibilitada. Veía fresas por doquier y no podía alcanzarlas.

-Como sea. Si le vas a rentar una habitación a él, cóbrale dos. Yo tengo que vivir donde él.

-¿Eh?

-No dejaré a Kaede en manos de este atolondrado. Es mejor que me quede con el antes que le haga daño.

-Esa es la confianza que me tienes abuela Tsunade, nueva bisabuela.

-¡No te metas con mi edad mocoso! ¡Sabes que aún con los zorros de tu lado, te puedo vencer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

-¿Contrato con los zorros?

-Larga historia. –Naruto tomó su ropa y con un movimiento apenas perceptible les indicó a las dos que salieran de la habitación. Entregó a Tsunade a Kaede y comenzó a cambiarse. Afuera, una enfermera amiga de Sakura estaba haciendo sus rondas cuando vio a la niña que cargaba Tsunade. El mundo se volvió un melocotón alrededor de esa niña, todos estaban fascinados con la belleza del pequeño ser.

-¿Quién es la pequeña?

-Hola, Maho. –Dijo Sakura diciéndole entre dientes que no había saludado antes

-Se llama Kaede. Es la hija de Naruto.

-¿Naruto tiene una hija? Déjeme verla, señora Tsunade.

-Señorita.

-Que lastima. –Dijo Sakura cabreando a su maestra. Tsunade descubrió al bebé, y a Maho le dio un ataque diabético representado en un ataque de…

-¡ESTA PRECIOSA! Pero, no se parece en nada a Naruto. ¿Quién es la madre?

Y Tsunade daba diminutos azotes a su cabeza indicando que la madre era la tercera dama, Sakura.

-¡Eso es mentira! Aunque, no me molestaría ser la madre de una niña así.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre la niña. Quiero ser la madrina, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

-Madrina, ¿De qué?

-De lo que sea, yo me apunto para estar más cerca de ella. Seré su pediatra, su enfermera, su nana si no hay remedio, pero no puedo vivir sin ver a esta preciosura cerca.

Naruto salió en ese momento de la enfermería. Solo que ahora, el color naranja había sido cambiado por otro tiempo de ropajes. Era el negro el completo predominante. Una camisa color negro con una cruz inclinada estampada en toda la parte de enfrente. Un pantalón de gabardina en negro y unos zapatos acostumbrados por los shinobis. Esa vez, la ocasión en la que Sakura vio salir así a Naruto, sintió algo dentro de si estallar. Algo que había guardado para su regreso y no pudo soportar. Es que ahora, verlo así le parecía ver a un sujeto atractivo. Naruto había crecido mucho, y así lo demostraba.

-¡Santo cielos! –Dijo Maho. –Naruto, ¿eres tu?

-Hola, Maho.

-Te ves diferente. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Me convertí en padre. Eso es todo.

-[Que bien le sienta la paternidad]. –Pensó Sakura.

-¿Nos vamos, Sakura?

-Cla-claro.

Sakura tomó a Naruto del brazo y comenzó a caminar justo detrás de Tsunade, que en ese momento estaba cargando al pequeño ser. Seis meses tenía la niña, y con esos seis meses dejaba a muchos sin habla. No obstante su padre, solo dejaba sin habla a algunas personas. Incluidas Sakura y Maho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Verás Naruto, hay ciertas reglas que tengo que declarar antes de que entres en la casa. –Sakura, Naruto y Tsunade cargando a Kaede se dirigían a la casa de Sakura a tomar posesión de su habitación. Uno, mantendrás limpia tu habitación, que sería aquella en la que tu y la niña dormirán. Mi casa es muy limpia no tengo tiempo de limpiar mucho, por mi trabajo de enfermera.

"Segundo, nunca estará la niña sola. Si no eres tu será Tsunade o en cualquier caso sería yo. Nunca sola. Y tercero, si tomas algo del frigorífico, tu lo repones. -¡No toques mis pasteles de fresa!

-Creo que a Kaede le vendría bien un poco de fresa. ¿Qué dices, súper bebé? ¿Se te antoja un poco de fresa?

-En serio le das fresa.

-Si, le agrada. Cuando era un poco más chica, usaba fresas para saber si tenía hambre. Cuando lloraba, le ponía una fresa en los labios. Si la intentaba chupar, significaba que tenía hambre. Con el tiempo, le fue agarrando un gusto especial por la pulpa.

-Eres un fenómeno, Naruto.

-Lo sé.

Pero ha sacado adelante a Kaede. –Dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo. –Durante nuestros viajes fue necesario que Naruto aprendiera a defenderse a una sola mano, como en el bosque de la muerte. Tenía a la niña en el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo defendía a la niña. Para eso, desarrollo el Sei…

Crash!

Naruto se dio media vuelta a velocidad y retuvo un golpe que se incrustaría en su espalda. Al ver quien lo atacaba, parecía ser una broma. Danzou, que tenía prohibido acercársele a Naruto, había sido liberado apenas hacia unos minutos. A parecer de inmediato fue a por la revancha. Y con ello a pelear de frente con el zorro de nueve colas. El impacto causado con el puñetazo aumentado con chacra fue tal, que puso a Sakura y a Tsunade en alerta solo con el impacto.

-Danzou. No quiero pelear.

-Es curioso. Anteriormente te hubiese gustado pelear con un ninja del nivel de un Hokage.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Me has quitado mi lugar en la historia. Ahora mi cargo de años como Hokage acaba de ser borrado de la historia de Konoha.

-Yo accedí a irme cuando me lo propusiste, y mira lo que me hiciste: me apuñalaste por la espalda. Es cierto, no mereces ser hokage.

-Tenemos una pelea pendiente. Ahora tienes ambos brazos. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Y en una explosión de chacra lanzó a Naruto a una tienda de frutas cercana. Sin esperar a que se levantase, Danzou comenzó a preparar los sellos de manos indicados para una de las técnicas de fuego más peligrosas del repertorio del estilo de fuego.

-Katon: Jutsu flecha de fénix.

Le la exhalación de Danzou salieron un centenar de esquirlas de fuego que se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo, así como se incrustaron, salieron de él. La habilidad de Kyubi hacía efecto a una mayor velocidad. Ahora era el turno de Naruto.

-Estilo de las sombras: Cadenas de Yomi.

Y del suelo salieron unas cadenas negras que atraparon por las extremidades y cuello a Danzou. Estas comenzaron a drenar el chacra existente en el ex-hokage, y con ello la posibilidad de obtener la victoria.

-Escucha, Danzou. No quiero pelear contigo. Lamento lo que sucedió, y en verdad no hubiese deseado que las cosas terminaran así. Pero apréndete algo. No soy ningún improvisado. Y no se me debe subestimar.

-No mereces el cariño de esta aldea. Tú le has quitado a cada miembro de este sitio a algún familiar.

-No, no lo hice. Cuando esa batalla terminó, apenas había nacido. –Suéltame, mocoso.

-Lo haré. Quizás en una hora o dos.

Muchos de los testigos de ese conflicto aún no sabia que Danzou había sido destituido de todo nexo con su profesión. Por ello le pareció sorprendente que Naruto hubiese derrotado con tanta facilidad al Hokage más cercano. Además, ellos podían ser los testigos de la falta cometida por Danzou.

-Nos vemos, cíclope.

-¡Cíclope! ¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Yo te asesinaré, mocoso creído! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Soy el Hokage!

-Bienvenidos sean a mi humilde morada.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, mostrando una casa fuera de humildad, en verdad una obra de arte en diseño interior. No eran muebles finos, ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que sabía acomodar tanto colores como ubicación y accesorios de interiores.

-Es preciosa. –Dio Naruto.

-Pasen, les serviré algo de tomar.

-¿Acaso escuché sake?

-No mientras la niña este presente. Naruto, esta casa cuenta con algunas cosas que tal vez te sean de utilidad para el bebé. Tengo ducha caliente, tina de baño, algunas ropas de bebé que me pertenecieron un tiempo, juguetes y demás cosas. Pero tendré que encontrarlos y lavarlos. –Sakura les ofreció a Tsunade y Naruto un vaso de zumo de naranja. –El problema sería que no tengo cuna.

-Ese no es ningún problema. ¿No es así, Naruto?

Naruto extrajo de su mochila unos pergaminos de esos que usan para sellar cosas. Desde armas para invocar hasta emisiones de energía como el Amateratsu. Esparció uno en el suelo y centrando su energía, rompió el sello. Encima del pergamino apareció una cuna gastada que parecía haber sido usada al intemperie.

-Esta es la cuna de la señora Mamori.

-¿Quién?

-La madre biológica de Kaede. –dijo Tsunade dejando el vaso vacío en una mesita de noche y volteando a la niña en vertical para mirar la cuna.

-Está en buen estado. Sólo que está un poco sucia. Necesitaré limpiarla. –Dijo Naruto quitándole de encima algunas ramas. Kaede en cambio, al ver la cuna afuera de su pergamino de inmediato estiró los brazos hacia enfrente, como deseando recostarse en su cuna. –Aunque, a Kaede no parece importarle mucho.

-¿De que son las ramas?

-Son de eucalipto. –Respondió Tsunade antes que Naruto. –Un eucalipto que nos sirvió de refugio antes de llegar a la aldea.

-Pero fue un problema encontrar un refugio mejor cuando comenzó a llover. Tuve que romper algunos pergaminos para cubrir a Kaede mientras encontrábamos un refugio. Una cueva.

Sakura veía a Kaede deseando recostarse en la cuna. Pero cuando comenzó a acercarse, de inmediato le estiró los brazos a ella. Conmovida por las reacciones de la infante, no pudo soportar pedirle a Tsunade le dejase cargarla un momento. Tenerla entre sus brazos siempre era una sensación diferente a todo lo anterior. La niña parecía estar tranquila con ella y con Naruto.

Sakura tuvo esa curiosidad, la de saber sobre ese pequeño gusto hacia las fresas. Fue hacia la cocina seguida por Tsunade y Naruto. Tomó una fresa de un frutero (fresca y madura, recién comprada esa mañana) y se dirigió a Naruto.

-¿Cómo le das la fresa?

-Le quitas las semillas y la partes en vertical.

-¿Me puedes sostener a la niña un instante?

Naruto tomó a su hija, mientras Sakura preparaba la fresa. Una vez terminó de cortarla, le pidió a la niña de regreso. Entre sus brazos, comenzó a colocarle la fresa en el labio inferior. El dulce aroma y el familiar sabor de la fresa motivaron a la pequeña a buscar esa fresa en el espacio cercano. Sakura le dejó chupar la fresa, y la niña comenzó a intentar extraer la pulpa.

-Eres una preciosura. Es verdad, le gusta la fresa.

-Durante varios meses vivimos con el anciano, aprendiendo de él muchas cosas importantes de Kyubi. Al final, el primer mes de Kaede, él nos regaló dos canastas de fresa. –Naruto tomó la otra mitad. –Creo que le he provocado un gusto adquirido, pero no creo que sea malo para ella. Aún le damos leche de yack, o de vaca. Por supuesto se hierve un poco. Di ah…

-Ah… -Sakura recibió de manos de Naruto la otra mitad de la fresa con demasiado gusto. No le pareció malo, pero cualquiera que viese esa escena juraría estar viendo a una pareja recién casada. –¡Que delicia!

-Cajum. –Tosió Tsunade. –Les recuerdo que aún estoy presente.

-¿Tu también quieres una fresa, Tsunade? –Preguntó inocentemente Naruto tomando otra fresa.

-No. Pero preferiría que esas muestras románticas sean un poco más respetuosas frente a mi.

Sakura decidió simplemente ignorar esas palabras y centrar la atención en Kaede. Ella parecía comenzar a reconocer a Sakura como una buena persona. Mientras saboreaba como podía la fresa, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Esos ojos, en verdad eran muy similares a los de Naruto, al menos en el color. Una sensación muy extraña, e ser observada tan inocentemente por esta pequeña.

-Hola, Kaede. Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Y a partir de ahora, yo ejerceré un papel de madre. Pero no te emociones. No tengo edad suficiente para casarme…

-¿No será que te da cus cus? –Dijo Tsunade.

-Si, también. Pero como sea, siempre me tendrás allí para ayudarte, sea lo que sea.

Algunos golpes en la madera anunciaban la llegada de un visitante. La dama de cabello rubio fue a atender la puerta, encontrándose en primer plano con Hinata.

-Disculpe, superior Tsunade. ¿Se encontrará Naruto con usted en este momento?

-Claro. Está adentro.

-¿En serio? ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí está!

Y de inmediato comenzaron a ser invadidos por todos los jounin de menor edad y Shizune. Los tres equipos que siempre estuvieron cerca de Naruto y que fueron derrotados por él, incluidos algunos instructores como Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai. Todos entraron por la puerta de la casa de Sakura, esperando ver al ninja sombrío y, por supuesto, a centro de atención adorante de las fresas.

-Naruto, simplemente me has dejado sin palabras. –Dijo Kiba al verse con Naruto. –Vencernos a todos en menos tiempo del que nadie antes nos había vencido, es un acto que jamás podré comparar. Y espero no se repita.

-Gracias. Eso creo.

-Incluso tomaste control de los insectos de Shino. Eso muy pocos pueden hacerlo.

-No me pareció divertido. –Dijo Shino.

-Yo no estoy seguro de lo que dicen todos. Pero si me venciste a mi, es obvio que venciste a Kakashi, y eso es de admirarse, chico. –Dijo Gai levantando el pulgar.

-Esto, Naruto. ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el puño gentil? –Preguntó Hinata

-No es ningún puño gentil. Se llama Seikuken, y es muy similar. Para aprender a disfrazarlo de puño gentil tuve que memorizar los puntos de chakra y su ubicación.

-Esto… Sabes como reactivarlos.

-¿Eh?

-Es que desde que nos enfrentamos no he podido activar mi chakra, y me preguntaba si podías reactivarme. Ni mi padre ni Neji han podido hacerlo.

-¡Oh! Es que necesito examinar tu espalda. ¿No te importa si…?

-Evidentemente no tiene opción. –Dijo Neji.

Hinata comenzó a levantarse la parte de atrás de la camisa, evitando se viera más de lo que se permitía. Naruto comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos las cervicales de la dama, como si las estuviese contando. Y deteniéndose en una, comenzó a enfocar chakra en uno de sus dedos. Con un pequeño impulso le dejó una marca de luna (provocado por la uña del chico).

-Bien, ¿Qué tal ahora?

Hinata comenzó a enfocar Chakra para activar sus látigos de chakra. Con eso, ella sabía que había regresado a la normalidad. Pero algo era diferente. El látigo acostumbrado había sido alargado y estilizado. Hinata había sido reactivada y ahora controlada en su totalidad.

-Estupendo. ¡Está como nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto!

-Parece que Tsunade te ha dado un poco más de control de Chakra. –Dijo Kakashi. –Todavía puede sorprender.

-Más de lo que crees, Kakashi. –Tsunade se acercó con Sakura. Tomó a la niña y sonrió como nadie esperaba. Parecía que Kaede en verdad había tocado el corazón de la sanin,

-¡Kaede! –Gritó Tenten acercándose a la niña. -¡Es increíble el parecido que tiene con Naruto. ¿Seguro que no es tuya?

-Soy el único padre soltero que es completamente virgen. –Dijo Naruto en forma de depresión.

-No tienes que fijarte en eso, viejo. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Jamás creí llegar a ver el día en que te convirtieras en padre. Y acá entre nos, me parece que fue lo mejor. Has cambiado.

-Tiene razón. –Ino comenzó a examinar a Naruto de todo a todo. Las ropas que llevaba no eran ni remotamente similares a la que acostumbraba usar. –Has crecido demasiado. Me parece que ahora sí, se te puede considerar apuesto y hasta atractivo. Dime, Naruto. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. –Naruto recordaba ese primer día como genin. –En serio no quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Fue ese mal nacido! –Dijo Sakura.

-Si. Ese sujeto me robó una memoria que jamás recuperaré. Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, si quieres puedes experimentar un poco de ese tipo de azúcar con una completa novata en el tema.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te gustaría darme un beso?

Sakura sintió que la espalda le vibraba como cuerda de guitarra. Estaba celosa, y podría aceptarlo. Pero con el orgullo que tenía jamás lo aceptaría. Y lo peor es que Naruto no contestaba. Ino comenzaba a acercarse a Naruto con los labios extendidos. Y cuando sus labios casi se unieron a él, este desapareció. De la puerta del fondo apareció el verdadero Naruto comiendo una manzana.

-Lo siento, Ino. Pero mis labios no son propiedad pública. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-Y-ya sabia que no eras tu. Solo quería hacer rabiar a Sakura un instante. Eso es todo.

-Claro. ¿Por qué me habría enojado por ello?

-Naruto, es mi deber informarte. –Interrumpió Shizune. –La junta de ancianos ha destituido a Danzou.

-Lo sé, Tsunade me lo dijo.

-¿Te informó sobre el torneo? –Esa pregunta dejó una incertidumbre en el sujeto.

-¿Torneo?

-El puesto de Hokage es un prestigio que muy pocos logran encontrar. El Hokage debe ser elegido por el consejo. Sin embargo, nadie sabe quien sería apto para el puesto. Después de la renuncia de Tsunade, los candidatos han sido limitados. Kakashi, Kurenai y Sakura son candidatos para el consejo. –Sakura se sorprendió de ese nombramiento. Compararse con Kakashi y Kurenai, era algo que jamás pensó que sucedería. –Pero con tu llegada, los ancianos consideraron que tal vez tú podrías optar por el puesto. Y quieren que participes en el torneo dentro de tres meses. El ganador será declarado como el sexto Hokage.

Naruto estaba extasiado. Un torneo contra los mejores ninjas de Konoha, y el ganador se convertiría instantáneamente en el Hokage.

-¿Quiénes participarán?

-La lista es un tanto limitada. Sería Kakashi, Kurenai, Sakura, Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi y tú.

La lista fue algo que le emocionó aún más. Incluso, enfrentarse al líder del clan Hyuga fue algo que no podía evitar.

-¿Mi padre será hokage?

-Solo si gana. Recuerda, estaré en el torneo. –Dijo Kakashi, robándole las palabras a Neji.

-Enfrentar al líder de los Hyuga. A Anko y a Ibiki además. LA elite de la elite.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas el cargo?

-Sí. Aceptaré con gusto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La primera noche de ambos intrusos fue todo un acontecimiento. Mientras que Naruto aseaba la cuna de la pequeña Kaede, Tsunade y Sakura charlaba en la habitación de la pelirosa. La segunda convivía con la pequeña Kaede, sentada en una alfombra en posición de loto y con el infante recostaba de manera cómoda en el cruce de las piernas. Tsunade solo la observaba bebiendo un poco de sake.

-Parece que te ha encantado la presencia de Kaede en tu vida.

-Esta pequeña ilumina a los que la rodean. No llora, no demuestra malestares, no parece que quiera expresarse. Y sin embargo, se da a consentir un poco por el hecho de ser un bebé.

-Naruto no la consiente tanto como tu. Los primeros días, ella lloraba como nunca más volverá a llorar. El pobre de Naruto no sabía que hacer, no sabía si lloraba por hambre o algo le dolía. Con el tiempo, Kaede dejó de llorar, y Naruto comenzó a tomarle cariño verdadero.

-Naruto le toma cariño a quien sea. Pero, esta vez creo que tiene un motivo para encariñarse.

La pequeña comenzaba a caer dormida. El momento en que cerró los ojos y comenzó a bostezar le indicó a Tsunade que debía cargarla y recostarla en un sitio cómodo.

-Permíteme.

-¡No te dejaré tomarla con copas encima!

-No estoy ebria, Sakura.

-Pero el aroma a alcohol le podría hacer daño. Yo la recostaré.

Dicho y hecho, Sakura tomó con cuidado de la cabeza al pequeño cuerpecito y fue a su habitación y la recostó en su cama (La de Sakura). Colocó algunas almohadas y cojines alrededor de su cuerpo, evitando se desplazara por un rato. Y verla dormir… Ver dormir a una persona, sea pequeña o no, es una experiencia conmovedora. En una tierra de ninjas, en un tiempo de peligro abundante, ella se veía demasiado vulnerable. A la entrada de Naruto en la habitación fue un instante en el que ella estaba suspirando feliz.

-Hermosa, ¿no?

-Naruto, has elegido un camino que personalmente me daría miedo enfrentar. EL ser un buen padre nunca es fácil, y aún así te animaste a serlo. No sabes el orgullo que me haces sentir.

-Mi padre fue un gran sujeto. Quiero seguir sus pasos y encargarme de Kaede, dando mi vida si es necesario.

-Conmovedor.

-Es por eso que quiero pedirte algo, Sakura.

-Dime…

-Si algo… el día de mañana me pasa algo. Quiero te encargues de mi hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-No estaré aquí por siempre, y deseo que ella tenga a alguien con quien vivir y sentirse acompañada. Cuando mi padre falleció, me quedé sin familia. De mi madre jamás supe que sucedió, y no tuve ni abuelos, ni tíos. Nada. No quiero que Kaede tenga ese futuro. Por ello… quiero que te hagas cargo si algo me sucede.

-¿Por qué habría de pasarte algo?

-La corriente de las sombras posee distintas clases de sellos y Jutsus que pueden costarme la vida. Además, no es que planee morir pronto. Es solo que nunca se sabe cuando llegará el momento de partir. Es por eso que, de corazón te pido, si me llega a pasar algo, quiero que tú cuides de ella.

Sakura no sabía que responder. Hacerse caso de la hija de su mejor amigo no era algo que esperase sucediera. Y aquí entre nos, ¿Quién sí? El simple hecho de saberse madre ponía a Sakura a pensar. Tantos años dedicados a la medicina le habían pasado factura en su futuro. El hecho de verse por primera vez como madre, era una enorme ilusión que por fin comenzaba a sentir.

-No te preocupes. –Susurro Sakura. –Yo me haré cargo de ella.

-Mil gracias.

-Pero hay condiciones. Si quieres que me haga cargo de ella, tendrás que enseñarme a cuidarla. A decir verdad, no sé cuidar u bebé. De eso se encargan las pediatras del hospital, mientras que yo soy más del área de traumatología.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco se cuidarla. Debiste verme cambiándole el pañal la primera vez. Fue un desastre total. Ahora sé que no debo usar tela para vestir esa parte.

-Eres un idiota. –Dijo en una carcajada

-Lo sé. Pero al menos he aprendido a cuidarla como debe ser. Alimentarla con leche también ha sido un problema. Los primeros dos meses la alimenté con leche de yack, después fue necesario dejar de alimentarla con eso y pasé a alimentarla con una formula de la aldea donde estábamos la abuela y yo.

-Tsunade me dijo que fue un problema pelear con un solo brazo. Cuidabas a Kaede con la zurda mientras que la derecha usaba los jutsus. ¿Acaso es que puedes usar sellos con un solo brazo?

-No sería el primero. Kakashi me había dicho que ese chico Haku sabia hacerlo. Aunque lo intenté, no podía en aquel entonces. Pero… supongo que la necesidad puede más que el deseo.

-Siempre.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba que al regresar te encontraría convertida en una doctora reconocida de Konoha. Pero sigues siendo una enfermera. La mejor de todas, pero una enfermera.

-Le quitas el merito a mi habilidad, Naruto.

-Lo siento.

-Siempre quise ser enfermera. No quiero ser una doctora de tiempo completo, solo una enfermera de tiempo completo. Es algo diferente… por que las doctoras recetan, pero las enfermeras protegen y cuidan. Solo que no quise ser una pediatra por el hecho de que no me gusta ver sufrir a un niño.

-Pues creo que he llegado al lugar indicado. Verás, Kaede tiene un tiempo que no ha tenido llantos, y eso me preocupa un poco.

-¿Preocuparte?

-No sé si ella es feliz, o no le falta nada, o si tiene algo diferente a lo que esperaba. No llora desde hace meses, no se queja si no es por que le quito la fresa de la boca… no sé que sucede. Siempre creí que los niños debían llorar todo el tiempo.

-Veamos.

Sakura comenzó a desvestir a la niña, dejándole solo el pañal sin despertarla. Reunió un poco de chacra en su palma suficiente para examinar el cuerpo del bebé y deslizó suavemente la palma por su pecho. Con ese deslice, la bebé comenzó a moverse un poco por el escalofrió que le dio sentir esa energía cruzando su pequeño cuerpo, pero nada que le motivara a interrumpir su letargo. Sakura hizo un examen completo. Cada rincón de la pequeña fue examinado a detalle, y terminando con el examen, ella le dio su opinión.

-Es saludable. Jamás revisé a nadie tan saludable como ella, pero creo que consume mucha azúcar por las fresas, y podría dejar de comer un poco. Pero es saludable, nada anormal.

-¡Que alivio! Entonces todo estaba en mi cabeza.

-Puede que no tenga síntomas físicos. Prácticamente puede ser inmensamente feliz. No tiene por que llamar la atención con el llanto. Simplemente tiene toda la atención.

-Es una mimada. Eso era lo que quería evitar. Tal vez el del problema soy yo.

-Veamos.

Sakura abrió la camisa de Naruto y tocó su pecho. Él era un caso diferente. Varias heridas antiguas, otras un poco más recientes y mucho estrés acumulado. Simplemente necesitaba ayuda inmediata.

-Eres un saco de nervios, Naruto. Deberías relajarte un poco.

-Ya lo estoy. Estando contigo me siento más relajado que nunca.

Sakura no podía creer que lo dijera todo así de fácil. Parecía ser inmune al pudor, pero hasta el momento no se había detenido a ver algo interesante. Su mano, seguía pegada inconscientemente en el torso de Naruto. Y es que no era cualquier torso. No era exagerado, pero tampoco era como recordaba al rubio. Bien parecía que no había ningún gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, sus cuadros, esos que se forman en el vientre, eran rígidos y torneados. Sakura en su vida había tocado esa clase de pectorales, o abdomen. Pero, el simple hecho de darse cuenta que no separaba su palma de él le fue una gran sorpresa.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que… Me siento… yo… yo voy… ¿Qué está haciendo Tsunade afuera? Está todo muy callado y no es común en ella.

Cuando Sakura salió de la habitación, Naruto sonrió debido a la cadena de reacciones de la pelirosa. Sabía lo que sucedió, y sabía que esa mano no dejaba de tocar su piel.

-No sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero es muy divertido. –Dijo Naruto caminando hacia su hija.

Sakura, afuera de la habitación se tocaba el corazón. Ni siquiera sabía como fue que las cosas llegaron a tal grado. Solo… su cuerpo reaccionó como poseído.

-Estuve a punto de hacer una tontería. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Pensabas en lo lindo que se ve Naruto sin camisa.

-¡Superior Tsunade!

-También me he visto tentada por él… algunas veces. Pero sé que no aceptaría tal cosa. Incuso traté de robarle un beso una vez, pero el muy… simplemente me ignoró y pasó a cuidar a su hija. No lo culpo. Tengo suficiente edad para ser su abuela.

-No puedo creer eso de usted.

-Que tiene, el deseo es el deseo. Por eso, en parte, te envidio. Envidio que tu si puedas con él, y yo no. Envidio tu juventud y ganas de seguir adelante. En cambio yo… soy una anciana en traje de jovencita.

-Eso no es verdad. Es una jovencita en edad avanzada.

-Como sea. –Tsunade le dio un trago al sake que tenía en la mano. -¡Hace tiempo que no probaba esta delicia! Ese mentecato de Naruto no me permitía beber si estaba cerca del bebé, porque no quería que Kaede respirara el aliento alcohólico de su abuela.

-Bisabuela.

-Gracias por recordarme lo anciana que soy.

-Usted no es vieja. Es experimentada. Y aún puede vivir su vida como toda una mujer.

-Una mujer. –Tsunade comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido desde la muerte del amor de su vida. Desde ese día se dedicó tanto a su carera como ninja medico, que simplemente dejó a un lado su relación amorosa con cualquier hombre. Incluyendo Jiraiya, que aún a estas fechas seguía arrepentida de no haberle dado una oportunidad. A él y a ella. –Te voy a decir algo, Sakura. Con la experiencia de varios años de existencia debo decirte: date una oportunidad de amar.

-Claro.

-No, es en serio. Desde que murió mi amado, nunca me di, ni di, la oportunidad de amar a alguien. Hoy en día me siento terriblemente arrepentida de lo que ocurrió con Jiraiya, que hasta el día de su muerte quise darle esa oportunidad. Pero… el día de mi muerte, iré a buscarlo… y le pediré perdón. Eso… si los dos vamos a dar al mismo lugar.

Sakura pensó las palabras de Tsunade un momento antes de suspirar. Para ella era una situación similar. Sasuke ahora estaba muerto para ella. Y algunos de sus compañeros médicos anteriormente llegó a pedirle salir con ella. Pero nadie como Naruto. Naruto era un capitulo muy especial en su vida. Y el volver a verlo aquel día fue una página que comenzaba a escribirse con letras de oro.

-No sé si estoy lista para volverme a enamorar. Mi último amor asesinó a mis padres, y eso me ha dejado un poco fría de ser.

-Te daré un mal consejo, cielo. Cásate de una buena vez. Si no es con Naruto, encuentra a alguien adecuado. Pero un buen consejo que puedo darte: busca quien te ame y no a quien amar.

Ese consejo apuntaba a Naruto. Tal vez era por él que nunca se decidió a salir con alguien más. Se lo debía. Si al final terminaría con otra persona, él debía saberlo de sus palabras y no que el se enterara.

-No podría ser alguien más. Para mi, solo ha existido una persona… que en verdad merece ser feliz con quien él elija. Ese sería Naruto.

Esa misma noche, mientras el bebé dormía en su cama, Naruto salió a la azotea, a ver las estrellas como se había acostumbrado en su tiempo fuera de la aldea. El aire dentro de la aldea siempre fue fresco en esa época del año. Y al subir a la azotea se encontró que Sakura ya se encontraba allí. Sentada en una banca de madera, abrazando sus piernas y con el mentón apoyado en las piernas. Observando de lejos las cabezas de los Hokages. Al parecer, habían perdonado el rostro de Danzou por u tiempo mientras se escogía a un nuevo Hokage en la aldea. Esto para aprovechar las dimensiones de la cabeza de Danzou y colocaban el nuevo rostro en su lugar. Pronto se le unió Naruto, que estaba en plan de convivir una vez más con ella.

-Deberías observar las estrellas. Esas enormes cabezas se quedarán allí por el resto de la eternidad.

-Ahora que regresaste, te noto un enorme parecido a Yondaime.

-¿Eso crees? –Naruto volvió a ver el rostro de su padre tallado en la roca y no encontraba similitud más que en el cabello rubio. –No veo ninguna similitud.

-Principalmente los ojos. Unos ojos penetrantes que te acercan a su corazón.

Naruto se quedó petrificado ante semejante imitación de piropo departe de Sakura. Pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba de manera seductora, simplemente agradeció el cumplido.

-Gracias… eso creo.

-Nunca te agradecí por todo lo que has hecho por mi… perseguir al infeliz, intentar por todos los medios de traerlo y sacrificarte en cuerpo, alma y corazón a mi causa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Haría lo que fuera por saber que eres parcialmente feliz.

-Y yo no pude ni darte una oportunidad para salir de tu promesa. –Sakura volteó a ver de reojo a Naruto, esperando que estuviese confundido por sus palabras. Pero bien parecía entender todo, y saber a lo que se refería. –No quería darme cuenta de lo mucho que sufrías por esa estúpida promesa que me hiciste. Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu corazón con tal de verme feliz con otro. No me imagino lo que se sentiría esa clase de sacrificio.

-No importa ya. Al final me liberaste de mi promesa, y me has metido en otra diferente.

-Mereces de menos una recompensa… por tu compromiso. –Sakura comenzaba a sonrojarse con esta propuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Solo… Por esta noche… te permitiré… pedirme algo… lo que sea como recompensa… con ciertos límites.

Naruto Sonreía ante la propuesta de su cerezo. Evidentemente sabía a lo que se refería, pero el que él le pidiese un deseo, o una recompensa, estaba fuera de su jurisdicción.

-Siempre tuve una recompensa, Sakura. El verte sonreír ha sido suficiente. Si además de ello, deseas darme una "recompensa," dame algo que te salga del corazón.

Algo que te salga del corazón Palabras jamás antes usadas en una oración que cautivara a una mujer. Si, esas palabras no permitieron que la pelirosa pudiera respirar un instante, necesitando de un enorme suspiro que ella misma no creyó repetir esa noche.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto. Pudiéndome pedir lo que sea, se te ocurre decirme eso… Algo que me brote del corazón. –Sakura pensaba un instante en el pasado. Durante un tiempo en el que seguía enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto se atrevió a transformarse en él, mientras lo mantenía atado. Eso fue una confesión que el mismo Naruto le hizo poco antes de irse a entrenar con Jiraiya como un ermitaño. Ese era un momento que hasta este día jamás le perdonó, pero a decir verdad, él buscó la única forma de poder robarle u beso a la dama sin ser crucificado en el intento. Hoy, le parecía un instante romántico que Naruto le quisiera dar un beso. Y a decir verdad, durante un tiempo ese beso se había convertido en un capricho. –Lo tengo. ¿Recuerdas que un día me confesaste haberte convertido en Sasuke para darme un beso?

-Si, el peor día de mi vida después de enterarme que yo era Kyubi.

-¿Qué tal… si esta vez… lo intentamos como Naruto?

Flechazo directo al corazón. Naruto no soportaba la inmensa alegría que estaba oculta en su corazón al escuchar esto. Sueños, ilusiones, incluso fantasías pasadas no se comparaban con este instante. La luna, las estrellas y el astro que rige el mundo de Naruto, juntos para brindarle el mejor de los acontecimientos.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Besarías a la culpable de tantas noches en vela?

-Sakura… yo…

-Lo sabía. –Sakura se levantó con intenciones de entrar a su casa, pero fue retenida por Naruto tomándole de la mano. Ni siquiera Sakura sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. Pero la noche le hacía reaccionar como ella no quería… no así… no ahora.

-Te amo, Sakura. Pero no puedo aceptar que me beses… no soy digno de esos labios…

-¿Por qué no serías digno?

-Por que esos labios no dicen mi nombre con un tono de ilusión. No me llaman, ni me sueñan, ni me aman. Esos labios, no suplican soñar conmigo… tal como los míos lo hacen. –Naruto comenzaba a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. –No soy digno de tus labios.

-Te equivocas… -Sakura tomó a Naruto por la solapa y lo levantó con esa fuerza que la caracteriza por encima de su cabeza. –Si hay un chico que será digno de cualquier labio, ese eres tu. No piensas en ti si no has pensado en los demás, no dejas a nadie atrás, renuncias a lo que deseas por los demás… Renuncias a tu propia felicidad… por darles felicidad a otros. Si uno de los dos no es digno del otro, esa sería yo. Por eso, siendo indigna de ti, deseo darte una sonrisa… cambiar las lagrimas que he provocado por una sonrisa sincera que jamás he visto en ti.

-¿Quieres verme con una sonrisa? Entonces… dime la verdad sobre lo que sientes por mí… y permíteme saber exactamente lo que pienses de mí.

-¿Cómo sabes si miento?

-No me importa lo que opines de mí, siempre estaré a tu lado… brindándote más y más sonrisas de esas que me encanta ver. Dame una sonrisa, y yo te brindaré una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Allí estás otra vez! –Sakura comenzó a llorar con demasiado sentimiento. Naruto siempre fue una inspiración para ella, que le indicaba como actuar y encontrar inspiración para seguir adelante. -¡Siempre mostrándome el camino a la felicidad… dejando de lado tu felicidad…!

-Te equivocas, Sakura. Mi felicidad está en verlos felices a todos.

-¡Mentira! ¡No creas que o sé como te sientes por verme por tantos años sufriendo lo impensable por que ese desgraciado seguía en mi cabeza! ¡Durante años quise ignorar ese sentir… y te hice a un lado para seguir un camino que le costó la vida a mis padres! ¡Y ahora que sé que mueres por verme así, suplicándote un beso… suplicándote una sonrisa… un instante que jamás podré recuperar por verme enajenada del mundo por ese idiota al que una vez amé! ¡Qué ciega estuve! ¡Estuve ciega por tanto tiempo! Por que me faltaba el sol que mueve mi mundo.

Naruto no sabía lo que había ocurrido. Como es que las cosas llegaron a este sitio… en el cual mirar atrás era inútil.

-¿Me… puedes bajar, por favor?

Sakura lo bajó con cuidado de o dañarlo, y en cuanto lo dejó en el suelo, simplemente lo besó, como nunca antes imaginó sería su primer beso. Solo unió sus labios sin moverse de su sitio. El resto se lo había dejado a Naruto, saber si él disfrutaba de este instante en el tiempo en el que los dos por fin se unieron por primera vez. Y Naruto, que durante la segunda mitad de su vida deseó con todo su empeño llegase el día en que Sakura por fin se uniera a él de la manera en que ahora estaba unida, no pudo soportar sentir el deseo de hacerla suya con un beso. La abrazó, acarició sus brazos y mejillas mientras se fundía por medio de sus labios. Pronto comenzó a avanzar ese simple ósculo a uno más apasionado. Diez segundos, fue la marca que Sakura logró darle a su primer beso, un beso lleno de dolor y amor combinados para dar lugar a la esperanza de volver a amar. Pero ese maldito rostro… el rostro de Sasuke riéndose de ella por lo acontecido… ese maldito rostro que la atormentará hasta el día de su muerte no dejaba que esto avanzara. Y con el dolor de ver a un Naruto desesperanzado post beso, Sakura tuvo que terminar con este acto con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento, Naruto. Pero… ese maldito… me ha quitado toda esperanza de volver a amar. Sufrirás, pero espero me perdones.

-Si… entiendo.

Y sin perder el tiempo, Sakura se retiró de la sombra de Naruto para pasar a su habitación. Un rastro de lágrimas marcaba su rumbo elegido. Y al final del túnel, una luz que parecía comenzarse a apagar.

Naruto esperó para que Sakura se alejase de los alrededores para expresar su ira. El amigo que trató de salvar de un futuro cruel ahora era el que lo sumergía en un mar de agonía y desesperación. Todo lo dicho esa noche o eran mas que palabras que fácilmente fueron arrastradas por el viento. Así como los quejidos de un rubio que solo deseaba hacer sonreír a los demás.

-¡SASUUKEEEE!

La mañana siguiente comenzó para Sakura con un despertar brusco. Entre pesadillas había recordado la triste escena vivida la noche pasada. Quería saber lo que había ocurrido desde entonces. Le preocupaba que Naruto estuviese despierto después de una noche de insomnio por su culpa. Pero al llegar a donde la habitación que Naruto le alquilaba se vio en una situación un tanto tierna. Naruto había dormido con Kaede, abrazándola sin lastimarla, mientras que ella parecía estar limpiando las lágrimas de su padre con las pequeñas manos en las mejillas. Dormidos ambos, pero con una sonrisa pintada en el cuerpo.

-[Parece que la única que sufre soy yo. Que remedio]

En ese instante comenzó a moverse el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, a lo que Sakura reaccionó levantándola ella para no despertar aún a Naruto. Cuando al despertar, la niña vio el rostro de Sakura, comenzó a explorar su rostro con las manos, reconociéndola por primera vez desde que la conoció.

-Kaede, ¿crees que podrías limpiar mis lágrimas también?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Las consecuencias de esa noche se vieron reflejadas en el ánimo de Naruto. Y es que a verse rechazado nuevamente por Sakura, aún después del primer beso, no pudo entrar más en su corazón. Esa tarde tomó a Kaede y salió a pasear con ella en sus brazos. La gente que lo veía podía sentir un aura depresiva. Su paseo terminó enfrente de un puesto de ramen muy frecuentado anteriormente por él en su niñez. La sorpresa fue grada para los dueños del mismo.

-Bienveni… ¡Naruto!

-¡Hola Ayame!

-¿Desde cuándo estás en la aldea? –Ayame se acercó a él para abrazarlo… cuando que se da cuenta de la pequeña Kaede en sus brazos. -¿Padre?

-Si. Ella es Kaede. –Naruto la levantó para que la vieran, mientras que la pequeña se daba a querer con un gemidito que llegó a los oídos de Ayame, recorrió su columna, tintineó en su cabeza y explotó en su corazón. Reacción consecuente:

-¡Preciosura vestida de bebé! –Ayame la tomó con el cuidado requerido y frotó sus mejillas con las de la niña, que emitió una sonrisa por las cosquillas que esto le provocó. -¡Eres una bolita de algodón castaña! ¿Castaña? ¿Quién es la madre?

-Bueno… es que la adopté a la muerte de su madre. No lleva mis genes.

-Ya veo. Pero, ¡Siéntate, Naruto! Voy a hablarle a mi padre para que te atienda. ¡Papá, Naruto está aquí!

-¿Naruto?

De adentro del establecimiento salió el señor Ichiraku, que seguía tal como lo recordaba, salvo por algunas canas que se asomaban en las patillas del gentil hombre. Al verlo quiso abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía lo importante que era la presencia de ese rubio para la familia, y sabía de los sentimientos de su hija a por él. Pero nada más allá de una hermandad.

-Hijo, es agradable volverte a ver.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

-Mira, padre. – Ayame le mostró al señor Ichiraku a la hija de Naruto, sintiéndose este orgulloso de Naruto al creer que era su hija. –Ella es Kaede, y es…

-La hija de Naruto. Está preciosa.

-¡Y sabe darse a querer! –Otra carcajadita y la emoción de Ayame ahora estaba por los cielos. -¡Te amo, pequeña niña risueña!

-Kaede siempre ha sabido luminar el corazón de quien la conoce. Empezando por mí.

-En eso se parece al padre. ¿Quieres comer algo, Naruto?

-Si. Déme un ramen de cerdo ahumado.

-¡A esta pequeña le daremos algo especial! ¿Ya puede comer alimentos sólidos?

-No. Pero le agrada chupar fresas. –Al decir esto sacó un pequeño recipiente de plástico hermético con dos fresas. –Este será su postre. Pero primero debemos darle leche.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Seis meses.

-¿Le has dado algo además de la leche y las fresas?

-Si. Cuando podemos extraer calabaza o zanahoria, se la damos a probar como papilla. Pero hasta ahora solo ha sido leche.

-Creo que podemos darle papilla desde ahora. Le prepararé una a base de sopa de verduras que le dará una sonrisa extra. Ten, Naruto. Ahora te la preparo.

Al salir de escena Ayame, el viejo Ichiraku comenzó una pequeña charla con Naruto.

-Chico, ha sido una especie de bendición que llegases a la aldea.

-¿Por qué dice eso, señor?

-Es Ayame. Ella ha estado preocupada por ti desde que te fuiste. Tienes una habilidad para irte sin despedirte… y dejar a mi hija sin su hermano menor.

-¿Hermano menor?

-Todas las noches reza por que estés bien, por que no te hallase pasado nada. Y cada mañana al despertar pregunta si no te he visto. Está preocupada por tu seguridad, y desea que te adopte para que no te vayas nunca más. Pero no puedo permitirle esa especie de capricho… por que algún día serás Hokage. Y eso te quitará tiempo.

-Ayame me ve como a un hermano menor. Tal vez es hora de que le retribuya el cariño que me tiene. –En eso salió Ayame de la cocina con algunas verduras en caldo de pollo completamente molidas en papilla.

-Ven, pequeña. Hoy sabrás lo que es el alimento delicioso y nutritivo.

-Las fresas son nutritivas.

-Pero faltan vitaminas y minerales. Ahora sabrá lo que un alimento balanceado.

-Bien. Ve con Ayame, Kaede. –Pero Kaede no quería comer de las manos de Ayame. Al tener la cuchara enfrente se negaba a comer. Alzaba las manos a donde Naruto, como si quisiera que él fuera quien le alimentara.

-Parece que no puedo en su contra. Toma, Naruto. Dale tú de comer.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaede? ¿Por qué no quieres comer con tu tía Ayame?

-¿Su qué?

-¡Ah, si! Ayame, ¿Te gustaría ser la tía de Kaede?

-¿Tía? Eso me convertiría en…

-Mi hermana mayor. Correcto.

Ayame se abalanzó sobre Naruto, abrazándolo por el cuello con cuidado de no molestar a Kaede. Ella alzaba las manos tratando de alcanzar un collar que pendía de su cuello que le había llamado la atención. Ayame sintió cómo era tironeada del cuello por Kaede. Al ver que se entretenía con un cristal que tenía pendiendo de su cuello, simplemente cedió ante ella.

-¿Te gusta el relicario de tu tía, Kaede?

-Guaaaam

-Bien, tú ganas. –Ayame se quitó su relicario y se lo entregó en las manos a Naruto. –Este relicario posee agua sagrada. Llamada bebida del héroe. Cuida de ella con tu vida. Y cuando Kaede tenga edad suficiente le entregas esto.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-¡Tómalo, maldita sea!

Naruto tenía esa opción o ser destrozado por los bazos de su nueva hermana. Con estas dos opciones, tomó la menos dolorosa, tomar el relicario. De inmediato la pequeña infante comenzó a alcanzar el mismo objeto que su tía le acababa de entregar. Agua del héroe, un regalo un tanto peligroso, pero al igual valioso.

-Muchas gracias, Ayame.

-No, Naruto. Gracias a ti.

Sakura estaba en casa, visitada por las damas de su generación, Hinata, Ino y Tenten. Todas, absolutamente todas ellas habían venido a visitarla y a ver nuevamente a la pequeña que les robó el corazón. Al ver que su segunda intención fue frustrada, la charla con Sakura comenzó y el tema más importante tomado por Tenten era:

-¡Te casarás con Neji! –Dijo Hinata observando el anillo que Tenten presumía tanto.

-Neji estaba tan feliz con su nombramiento como candidato a Hokage que no pudo aguantar que su felicidad se expandiera. Simplemente me lo pidió, y aseguró que aunque no quedase como Hokage mi vida sería completamente su motivación. Aunque con los demás candidatos no creo que tenga una buena oportunidad muy amplia. Espero no se arrepienta después.

-Neji tiene grandes posibilidades, no lo menosprecies. –Dijo Ino.

-Recuerda que Sakura, Naruto y el propio Hiashi Hyuga estarán en esa competencia. Neji deberá esforzarse el triple y dejar de alardear. Aunque, es bueno tener un poco de confianza. Y se ve lindo con su actitud de "soy demasiado bueno para ustedes."

-Eso es modestia en su amplio significado. –Dijo Sakura sarcástica. –Como sea, espero sean felices.

-yo tambien.

Un sonido en la puerta puso a las chicas en alerta por ver quien entraría. Sin embargo, la figura alta y masculina de Kakashi fue la que entró con ansias de saludar a su alumna.

-Hola, chicas.

-¡Demonios!

-Veo que no soy bienvenido en esta casa. Regresaré luego.

-¡No, Kakashi! Regresa.

-Bien. Tengo algo importante que decirle a Tsunade. Espero se encuentre en casa.

-No. Salió a comprar un poco más de Sake.

-Entonces sé donde encontrarla. Nos vemos, chicas.

-¡Hasta pronto, Kakashi-sensei!

Con su partida, las chicas pretendían continuar con la charla cuando un ruido infantil les llamó la atención a las damas. De alguna forma ese ruido parecía provenir de la habitación de Naruto. Al volver a escuchar otro ruido seguido por la voz consentidora de Naruto, todas sabían que él estaba en la casa.

-¿Cuándo fue que entró? –Preguntó Ino Extrañada.

-Naruto acostumbraba entrar por la ventana para no despertar a nadie en los pasillos. Tal vez sigue acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Eso que se oye es agua?

Al presentir lo que ocurría, todas fueron camino a la habitación del rubio. Precisamente, el ruido era agua fluyendo en una forma intermitente. Era del baño el proceder de este sonido, por lo que Ino comenzó a pensar de forma acostumbrada.

-Quizás Naruto es de esos padres que se bañan con sus hijas. ¡Quiero entrar!

-¿Eres tu, Sakura?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?

-Estoy bañando a Kaede. ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

-Pues, las chicas.

-¿Podemos entrar, Naruto?

-Si, pero con cuidado. No quiero que le dé el aire a Kaede.

Ino fue la primera que entró en la habitación de baño. Allí, Naruto tenía a Kaede en una tina pequeña de baño que la misma Mamori le había cedido a su muerte, entregada por el padre de esta. Cabe destacar que el sonrojo de las chicas era producido por la forma en la que vestía Naruto en ese momento, ya que solo vestía unos pantaloncillos grises. El cuerpo que Naruto anteriormente había mostrado a Sakura, era visto por Hinata, Ino y Tenten. Huelga decir que las chicas estaban paralizadas.

-¿Tu la bañas, Naruto? –Preguntó Sakura sorprendidas.

-Me daba miedo que la anciana Tsunade la bañara. Anteriormente había olvidado a la pequeña en algunos lugares inadecuados mientras iba por comida o leña. Desde ese momento debí aprender a usar solo un brazo.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca la sueltas?

-Nunca me separo mucho de ella.

-Que buen cuerpo, Naruto.

-Gracias. ¿Perdona?

-No, digo que eres un buen padre. Jamás esperaría eso de un chico.

-Pues… Gracias. Eso creo.

-Buaaaah

-Te agrada el agua, ¿Cierto?

-Ella es de la aldea de la niebla, ¿no es así?

-Pues, su madre lo era. Nació en una tierra lejos de ella, pero supongo que tiene el agua en las venas. Solo es un decir.

El ver a Naruto tan responsable con su hija le hizo pensar. Naruto ha tomado a Kaede como una hija propia siendo ajena por completo a su sangre. ¿Qué sucedería con un hijo propio? ¿Qué sucedería con Kaede en ese momento? Y lo más importante…

-[¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto?]

Tenten ya estaba a un lado de Naruto intentando ayudarle con Kaede. La verdad a ella era tal vez la que más ilusión le hacía ser madre, pues ya tenía edad y con quién ilusionarse. Hinata solo observaba atenta a la persona a la que siempre había admirado. La verdad era esa, una enorme admiración que confundió con el amor. Durante el tiempo en que él había partido a quien sabe donde, Hinata encontró el sentimiento que perseguía en Kiba, que no solo le tendió una mano sino la sacó adelante en su recuperación y le entregó tiempo y esfuerzo. Siempre fue un chico entregado a ella, sin pensar en un instante que tal vez entre los dos había algo.

Ino era un caso especial. Ella amó durante mucho tiempo a Sai, pero Sasuke, que deseaba que las personas que aún lo amaban le odiaran, terminó con los días de Sai frente a Naruto. La noticia llegó por medio de una carta enviada por él para Sakura, y de ella escuchó la misiva maldita. Ella, por el momento, está sola sin nadie a quien amar. Tal vez por ello el constante acoso de ella hacia Naruto.

Poco después de que Naruto terminase de bañar y vestir a su hija, tocaba el turno de preparar la receta que Ayame le había dado para la papilla, todo un éxito en ella. Mientras, los brazos de Hinata fueron un calido lecho para el infante, quedándose dormida por un rato.

-Los latidos del corazón de Hinata deben haberla dormido. –Dijo Tenten, que de esto sabía por estudio.

-Hinata siempre ha tenido un armonioso corazón. Su gentileza y deseo de continuar deben ser una música agradable. –Dijo Naruto continuando con su receta.

-Gracias, Naruto.

-¿Desde cuando le preparas comida sólida al bebé? –Preguntó Sakura.

-¡Ah! Ayame ha sido demasiado amable de confiarme una receta para ella. Desde hoy podrá comer sólidos ligeros.

-Cocina, cuida del bebé, puede hacer cualquier clase de trabajos manuales, no dudo que sea un buen amante… definitivamente te has sacado la lotería, Sakura.

El silencio de Naruto era casi un castigo para él. Sakura sabía que esto le había carcomido el corazón. Por ello, reprendió a Ino con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!

-¡Estúpida! –Sakura salió de escena con bastantes lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. En otras circunstancias hubiese comenzado una pelea a muerte con Ino, como siempre. Pero ahora…

-¿Qué pasó? –Susurró Ino.

-Solo mira al rubio. –Dijo Tenten señalando a Naruto.

Este se notaba inmerso en una nube gris, habiendo frenado su labor en la cocina a mitad de terminar. Apagó el fuego donde se cocían las verduras y se respaldó en la mesa de servicio. Ante esa nube gris que cubría su cuerpo, Kaede reaccionó despertándose y anhelando la compañía de su padre. Esto lo expresaba con pequeños gemidos que Naruto casi pudo reconocer. Secándose las lagrimas con una servilleta, se volteó a donde Hinata y fingió demasiado bien una sonrisa para su hija.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaede? ¿Extrañas a tu padre?

Hinata se levantó y le entregó a la niña con cuidado. Esta morusita de gente extendió las manos y con ellas tocó las mejillas de su papá. Sabía que él no se sentía bien, pero a la vez estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Kaede. Las cosas siempre tienden a mejorar.

Tenten caminaba por las calles. Podía recordar muy bien el rostro de Naruto y cómo su hija le daba animo para seguir. Una escena que se quedaría en la cabeza de la dama un largo tiempo. No se había ni dado cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado llamándola. Eso podía esperar, mientras que sus ilusiones volaran, todo podía esperar.

-Amor, ¿Qué sucede? Cariño. ¡Tenten!

-¿Hum? ¡Ah, hola Neji!

-Comenzabas a preocuparme. ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

-No es a mí. –Tenten comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado con Naruto. Desde que Naruto lo liberó de su petulante forma de ser, él siempre lo había visto como el hombre que más merece cumplir sus deseos, un amigo incondicional que tras ausentarse tanto tiempo, sabía retribuir un favor o un "gracias." Y escuchar la reacción, tanto de Sakura como de Kaede, sabía aproximadamente lo que ocurría entre los tres.

-Ya veo. Naruto… tiene suerte de ser amado por la pequeña. Parece estar conectado psíquicamente a ella, y le incomoda que su padre esté triste. Y… Sakura es el factor comodín aquí.

-Kaede es la única que parece amar a Naruto sin ningún factor en contra. Lo ama por ser su padre y por que le hace feliz estar junto a él. Pero… El verlo llorando… Si hubieses visto como la niña le limpiaba la cara con tanta ternura, te daría un golpe al corazón.

-Ya lo hizo. –Tenten no entendía a lo que se refería. –Encontré a Naruto por la calle. Estaba cabizbajo con su hija en los brazos. Se detuvo un momento para entrar al Ichiraku. Cuando Naruto la elevó para abrazarla, ella parecía estar abarcando a Naruto con sus bracitos, y girando la cabeza le puso la boca abierta en el cachete a Naruto. Juro que eso pareció un besito, pero la escena fue tal, que tuve que soportar un suspiro o arruinaría mi reputación.

-Es una niña muy amorosa… y lista.

-Me parece que deberíamos pensar en la forma para educar al pequeño Mizuho.

-¿Un niño? Después de ver a Kaede portarse así han aumentado mis deseos de tener una niña.

-Un niño puede… atraer a Kaede a pertenece a nuestra familia. ¿No crees?

Tenten quedó perpleja ante las ideas de Neji. Tener a Kaede en la familia, comprometida con su hijo varón. Naruto como consuegro… Pero al pensar en Naruto otra vez… le venía a la mente esa escena que rompió su corazón. Comenzó a llorar por lo triste de ver a Naruto llorando, siendo consolado por su hija.

-La vida no es justa, Neji.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ino y Hinata se quedaron con Sakura, afuera de su habitación con la puerta cerrada impidiendo su ingreso a la misma, escuchando como el llanto poseía a la pelirosa. Querían entrar, consolar a su amiga, saber lo que había sucedido y, en el caso de Ino, pedir perdón.

-Sakura, ábrenos, cariño.

-Lárguense, Ino.

-Nosotras… queremos saber que pasó.

-Váyanse. Es mejor así.

-Bien, no creo que nos abra. Vamos a comer algo.

-No podemos dejar a Sakura así.

-La frentona no desea el consuelo de sus amigas. Si así fuera, ya estaría abierta la puerta. Pero la frente de marquesina no abrirá. Y es por que está encerrada en su miserable mundo donde solo existe ella.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Sakura que observaba directamente a los ojos de Ino. Ellas intentaron entrar con Sakura. Solo que ella le dio un golpe tremendo a Ino y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Hinata trataba de soportar una carcajada, mientras que Ino estaba en el suelo apenas entendiendo lo que sucedió.

-¿Estás bien, Ino?

-No te rías, Hinata. [Esa frentona tiene brazo de hierro].

-¡Váyanse de una buena vez!

Sin éxito alguno, las dos decidieron irse de la casa, no sin antes prestar atención a un Naruto que fuera de lo ocurrido estaba ejerciendo su papel de padre, alimentando a Kaede. Solo que ella parecía triste, comía apenas gustosa y tranquila.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaede? Normalmente me ensuciarías todo lo humanamente posible con solo una cucharada de comida.

-Debe estar triste, Naruto. Deja que Sakura la alimente. –Dijo Ino.

-No… no quiero molestarla ahora. Bien puede estar molesta con… alguien.

-Permíteme. –Ino tomó a Kaede y la llevó a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. –Frentona, alguien viene a visitarte.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Muy bien, bodoque con piernas, si entiendes lo que te digo, has uno de esos gemidos que calientan los corazones de hasta la más amargada de las shinobis.

-Gaaa, bha bha

-Más fuerte, pequeña.

-Espero no la hagas sobre esforzarse. –Dijo Naruto observando. –Permíteme. Sakura, La niña quiere que la alimentes.

-¡Tu eres el padre, Naruto!

-Si, pero parece saber lo que sienten los demás. Está triste… y creo que tú puedes ayudarla.

Un silencio que causaba suspenso, y el accionar de la perilla. La cabeza de sakura se asomó por la abertura de la puerta. Si, había estado llorando. Pero ya un poco más calmada pudo aceptar la tarea que la misma Kaede le estaba imponiendo.

-Dame a la niña. –Naruto le entregó pasivamente a Kaede, luego el tazón y el cerrar de la puerta. Una vez adentro, Sakura sentó al infante en su cama. Estuvo un corto tiempo observándola antes de que comenzara a hablar. –Eres una peueña consentida, niña.

-Gua… bahum

-Y supongo que eso fue un "¿Y tu no?" Pues no, niña mimada. Espero que no me provoques como Ino. –Sakura tomó la papilla y comenzó a alimentarla. –Abre.

Pero Kaede no parecía interesada en comer. Más, estiraba la mano para que la cargaran.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No caeré con tu infantil forma de decir "consiénteme"! –Pero seguía estirando las manos para que la tomaran. –Naruto no tiene idea de en la que se ha metido. Espero no te consienta tanto como para acabarse la vida en ti. ¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto dándote esas fresas? –Seguía alzando las manos. –Escucha, no tengo nada en tu contra. Es solo que mi vida no ha sido lo que esperaba. Y eso ha llegado a causar bastantes problemas a los seres que amo. Yo perdí a mis padres… en lo que tú ganabas al mejor padre. El hombre que admiraba y amaba… me decepcionó como nunca tendrás idea. Y tu solo has estado viviendo una vida de amor y besos. Terminé lastimando a mi mejor amigo por un estúpido capricho, y tú… solo has estado ganándote a un gran amigo en Naruto. Creo que te lo mereces. Más de lo que me lo merezco yo.

-Mham Gaha

-Eres una consentida. –Sakura tomó a la niña, levantándola en todo lo alto. –Espero que Naruto te hallase cambiado antes de cargarte. –Pero la niña seguía con las manos estiradas. –No lo creo. ¿Es en serio? –La niña abría y cerraba las manos pobremente coordinada. –Eres una picara, Kaede.

Sakura la abrazó, siendo correspondida por el bebé. Justo como lo había dicho Neji, la niña parecía saber lo que ocurría, y volteando su cara hacia la mejilla de Sakura le dijo un chupete infantil, dejándole la mejilla empapada de saliva.

-¡No es justo, Kaede! ¡La vida es tan cruel! –Tomándola con la fuerza necesaria para apretarla pero no para asfixiarla, la pelirosa se refugiaba en ese abrazo. -¡Gracias por entenderme, Kaede! ¡Desearía ser yo la que te encontró… así podría ser tu madre!

-Mhaad

-Si, eso creo. –Sakura se separó de Kaede y la niña volteó a ver a la puerta. Luego a la papilla que su papá le había preparado. –Creo que tanto amor te dio hambre. Vamos a darte de comer, pilluela.

Sakura volvió a sentar a Kaede, e intentó alimentarla, esta vez con éxito. La niña ahora estaba más tranquila, y se alimentó con lo que Sakura le daba. Pero claro con sus consecuencias.

Media hora después, salió Sakura cargando a su nueva amiga. Ambas estaban hechas un desastre higiénico. Lo que produjo una reacción adversa en Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Mientras ellas reían a carcajadas, Naruto preguntaba por lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasó, Sakura?

-Tu pequeño monstruo me bañó en papilla. Huelo a caldo de verduras…

-Deberías agradecer que hueles a eso. Durante varios días olí a jocoque hasta encontrar un rio o una laguna. Pero ese aroma me hace recor…

-Yo… he sido un poco injusta contigo. Quiero… saber… ¿Me perdonas, Naruto?

-Ya lo había hecho. –Sakura abrazó al rubio, y la niña se movía entre los dos, provocando que Sakura comenzara a malentender lo ocurrido. Una manita tocó un pecho de la dama, y provocó que se le erizaran los nervios ya de por si alterados de Sakura.

-¡Pervertido! –Exclamó Sakura arrojando a Naruto de un golpe hacia el otro lado de la casa. Él no supo qué fue lo que pasó, pero al separarse de él, Sakura aún sentía algo presionando esa zona tan delicada. Se dio cuenta que era Kaede la responsable, y que Naruto parecía haber pasado a mejor vida.

-Lo mataste.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Naruto! –Ella se arrodilló junto a él, Dejando que Kaede gateara un rato. -¡Naruto, háblame!

-Ya extrañaba el "Saku-Punch."

-¡Lo siento!

-No importa. Espero volvamos a ser unos buenos amigos.

-Pero si yo…

-Lo pasado ha sido enterrado. Me importa más el futuro. Sobre todo el de ella.

Kaede había encontrado en el suelo un Kunai de plástico, con el que comenzaba a jugar cada que podía tener libertad en el suelo.

-Sigo envidiando la suerte de Naruto. –Dijo Ino. –A él le toca la niña más tierna que la humanidad ha visto jamás, y una sin pareja. ¿Quiero un bebé? ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te parece si…?

-Mi cuerpo no es propiedad pública.

-¡Te pagare suficiente para comprarle a Kaede una bicicleta nueva cada año por la próxima década.

-¡Mi cuerpo está sellado!

-¡Por favor!

-La desesperación de Ino le lleva a hacer cosas que en verdad me sorprenden. –Dijo Hinata. –Pedirle a Naruto le haga un bebé…

-Suena a algo que anteriormente escucharía de otra mujer, ¿No Hinata? –Dijo Sakura haciendo que la "ojos blancos" sonrojara.

Entrada la tarde, Naruto y Sakura jugaban con la pequeña. Ella gateaba de un lado a otro, buscando atrapar una pelota que rodaba por el piso. Kanon, que era un Kitsune pequeño también estaba en el juego, siendo él quien perseguía a la pelota y la hacía rodar. Los dos se divertían como duendes en navidad (Después de terminar el trabajo) cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Era Kakashi, que cargaba con los restos de Tsunade.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tu abuela tomó demasiado. Eso fue lo que sucedió. –Mandarriazo al canto y Tsunade replicando.

-¡Más respeto, idiota, que fui tu jefa durante mucho tiempo!

-Además que tiene el humor alterado.

-¡Señora Tsunade!

-¡Hola, Sakura! Hace ya bastante que no te veo.

-De eso son seis horas.

-¿En serio? Entonces no puedo creer que me sienta tan mal por tan poca cosa. ¡Vamos, Kakashi! ¡Hay que brindar media hora más!

-No mientras yo esté aquí. Dijo Naruto.

-¡En serio! Ese es mi nieto. Muy considerado con su abuelita Tsubade. ¡Ven aquí, Hijo!

-Diga. –Otro puñetazo al canto y Naruto aterrizó en el suelo

-¡Nadie me dice que hacer! ¡Yo controlo mi mundo, mi cuerpo y mi hígado! Así que llévame a brindar o terminarás tus días molido en medio del camino.

-¡Será muy fácil!

-¡Será muy difícil!

-Escuche, abuela. Necesito… Catalepsia.

La catalepsia de la corriente de las sombras actuó efectivamente en Tsunade, siendo atrapada por Kakashi antes de caer al suelo.

-Ese jutsu parece muy útil en las discusiones, Naruto.

-Es por su bien. Beber le causará la muerte uno de estos días.

Kaede llegó gateando hasta Tsunade. Para que ella le alcanzara, Kakashi la dejó recostada en la alfombra. Para deleite de la pequeña.

-Entonces, ¿Ya tienen planeado como se presentarán en la apertura del torneo?

-¿Es un torneo o una fiesta de disfraces?

-La primera vez que se hizo un torneo, en la tierra de las nubes, los candidatos a campeones acudieron vestidos como nunca. Anko es una mujer llena de ideas, y le propuso a los demás contendientes que acudieran vestidos para la ocasión en que el Hokage será elegido. Algunos aceptaron, Mientras que Hibiki se negó a vestirse de manera diferente a lo que comúnmente lo hace.

-Parece divertido. –Dijo Naruto.

-Aunque podría no ser correcto. Espero no se presenten vestidos de forma inadecuada para el evento.

-Ese sería Lee.

-Como sea, me amenazaron para proponerles esto. Por eso, al terminar mi tarea de hoy, me despido. Bye.

Kakashi salió de la casa dejándolos a los cuatro miembros de la familia solos en su divertido entretenimiento. Kanon apenas se fue Kakashi salió de detrás del sofá con la pelota delante de él.

-¿Cree que sepa algo de los Kitsunes, amo?

-Si. Fue evidente que Danzou les advirtió de la amenaza que le dimos al Hokage anterior. No te preocupes, Kanon. A partir de ahora podrás mostrarte ante él y los demás amigos que vienen a visitarnos.

-¿En verdad, mi se…?

-Buaaaaa –Bajar la guardia teniendo a una curiosa niña merodeando no es bueno para un ser pequeño, gracioso y peludo. Esto recién lo aprendía Kanon al ser atrapado por las colas.

-¡Kaede! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! –Pero la infante solo lo trajo a ella y lo comenzó a abrazar con cautela. Anteriormente estos dos habían tenido encuentros inocentes, siendo Kanon el más afectado por esta clase de traumas.

-Kaede, suelta al pequeño Kanon antes de que le dé un aire de ternura que lo asesine.

-Muy gracioso, amo.

Y como levantada de ultratumba, Tsunade se enderezó en un instante. Asustó a todos, incluido el bebé presente que se soltó llorando por la sorpresa experimentada tras el movimiento de la rubia.

-Tranquiliza a Kaede o me explotará la cabeza.

-¿Está cruda?

-La catalepsia es al final un sueño. –Dijo Naruto tratando de explicarlo mientras tomaba a su hija. –Lo uso a veces para darle una lección a la anciana. Nunca dura más de media hora dormida antes de despertar por si misma.

-¿Eso no es contradictorio debido al nombre de la técnica?

-Si, pero el alcohol parece tener un efecto en este Jutsu…

-Pero…

-La verdad es que no entiendo. Mi mayor teoría es que ella es un tanto resistente… o el alcohol, o el calentamiento global. ¡No tengo ni idea del motivo por el que despierta pronto!

-Necesito un trago.

-Y aún así no parece entender nada. –Dijo Naruto quitándole a Tsunade un vaso de sake que ya se había servido. -¿Cuándo entenderá que no es bueno para su salud beber tanta porquería?

-Si en verdad no quisieran que me bebiera esto, no deberían tenerlo en la casa.

-¿Eso crees? –Dijo Naruto. Tiene razón. –Y en un instante comenzó a empacar todas las botellas de Sake. Cuando Tsunade comenzó a notar que los sacaba inclusive de donde ella tenía escondido algo, De inmediato se le colgó de la pierna y comenzó a suplicar por su preciado néctar de los dioses. -¡Suélteme, anciana!

-¡Naruto, te lo pido, no hagas una barbarie de esto! ¡Te juro que no vuelvo a tomar en una semana, pero no me quites el único placer que me queda!

-Usted lo sugirió. Veamos si mejora la calidad de su hígado.

-¡Naruto, no le niegues a esta anciana su único placer!

Pero el chico seguía avanzando sin importarle las súplicas de la dama. El momento en el que hartó a la rubia, fue cuando comenzó algo que dejó perpleja a Sakura.

-¡Suficiente! –Reuniendo su energía en su puño, Tsunade le dio un golpe de esos que suele dar ella. Solo que nunca llegó a su objetivo. Con un brazo, Naruto logró detener en seco a Tsunade, y con el mínimo esfuerzo la tiró al suelo con elegante sutileza. -¡Vuelve aquí, que no he terminado contigo!

-No me importa. –Naruto logró llegar al fregadero, donde comenzaba a abrir la primera botella. Solo que al intentar derramar el sake algo lo detuvo. Un lío moral que tal vez le produciría problemas. –Este Sake no es de mi propiedad. –Dijo volteando a ver a Sakura. –No puedo tirarlo.

-¡Gracias, Naruto! –Dijo Tsunade abrazándolo y tratando de quitarle la botella.

-Pero eso no me impide sellarlos. ¿Puedo, Sakura?

-Ese Sake era de mis padres. Esperaban que algún día hiciera algo para celebrar. Y debería respetarse su voluntad póstuma.

-Gracias.

-¡Naruto, no lo selles!

-Siempre puedes comprar más. Pero esta reserva especial es de Sakura y de nadie más. ¡Sello del celador!

Una especie de espíritu tipo parca apareció en la recamara rodeado de fuego fatuo, y con un movimiento de manos dejó en las botellas reunidas una marca de sellado, que ni Tsunade ni Sakura supieron de que se trataba. Cuando el celador de las almas desapareció, las botellas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Listo, no más problemas.

Tsunade veía las botellas llenas, y sin ningún cambio. Pero al tratar de servir, el Sake no salía de su lugar. Fue así como intentó introducir su dedo en la boca de la botella, y con ello descubrió que podía sentir el sake en su piel. Solo que al sacar el dedo de allí, este estaba totalmente seco. Nada salía de la botella.

-Me las pagaras, maldito Naruto.

-Nada de maldiciones frente a mi hija, ¿de acuerdo?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Así fue que Naruto comenzó a esforzarse por entrar en el torneo. Durante el tiempo en el que Tsunade y Sakura estaban libres, los cuatro iban de excursión a algún sitio, y allí, mientras Tsunade se encargaba de Kaede, Sakura y Naruto practicaban sus habilidades. Enfrentar a la pelirosa en realidad fue más difícil de lo que parecía. Había desarrollado un número sin fin de ninjutsus. Su taijutsu era en verdad increíble, y lo mejor de todo era su habilidad para liberarse de los genjutsus. Naruto jamás pudo mantenerla atrapada dentro de uno, y eso que a Kurenai, la ama de los genjutsus, la atrapó en él.

-Eres buena, Sakura. –Dijo Naruto exhausto. –No creí que hubieses avanzado tanto.

-Guarda silencio, Naruto. No me estás enfrentando como debe ser. Ahora, muéstrate, Kyubi.

-En verdad deseas enfrentarlo.

-Solo así podré saber que tan bueno eres. Si me atacas así en el torneo, jamás llegarás a ser un Hokage.

-Palabras muy fuertes para una principiante. –Dijo Tsunade.

-Maestra, no me conoce como debiera.

-Bien. Si tu deseo es enfrentar a los Kitsunes legendarios, que así sea. –Naruto se llevó el pulgar a la boca, y de un mordisco (En serio, no hay forma de cortar o perforar el pulgar con los dientes así de fácil) y con la sangre comenzó a invocar. Los sellos de manos fueron apareciendo y en un instante comenzó la invocación. –¡Jutsu de invocación! –Y del polvo apareció un zorro de siete colas, de nombre Nadaly. Un Kitsune tan grande como poderoso. -¡Te presento a Nadaly, el zorro de siete colas!

-Bien. Esperaba eso. –Sakura imitó el jutsu de Naruto, invocando con ello a una enorme babosa: Deyatsu.

-[Deyatsu. Sakura a elevado su energía a un nivel increíble] –pensó Tsunade comenzando a darle el biberón a Kaede.

-Comencemos, Naruto. Espero no me decepciones.

-Jamás lo haría. –Naruto saltó encima de Nadaly. –Listo, Nadaly. Tenemos que mostrarle de lo que estamos hechos sin asesinar a nadie.

-Eres demasiado aburrido, Naruto.

-Silencio. Aprende a divertirte amargado. ¡Vamos!

-Sakura aterrizó encima de Deyatsu y dio unas indicaciones similares.

-Deyatsu. No hay que subestimarlos, o podríamos resultar heridos. Demostrémosle a Naruto de lo que estamos hechos.

-Si, mi lady.

Y en un santiamén, ambas bestias arremetieron en contra de los otros. Mientras que con Tsunade, algunos de los profesores de Konoha se acercaron a ver el tumulto. Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía. Un kitsune era la bestia que Naruto montaba en ese momento, por lo que Kyubi debería estar demasiado bien controlado para poder convocar algo así de grande.

-Naruto ha avanzado. Jamás creí que fuera capaz de convocar un kitsune.

-¿Cómo logró hacer el pacto con ellos? –Preguntó Kurenai.

-Naruto es un rayo de esperanza para muchos, incluso para la gente que no conoce.

-Cuéntanos, Tsunade. –Dijo Gai sentándose junto a todos.

-Naruto siempre estuvo buscando a Sasuke por su cuenta. Desde que se enteró que Itachi fue asesinado de manos de su hermano, no tuvo otra idea que salir a buscarlo. Pidió permiso de ausentarse los días necesarios para regresar a Sasuke a la aldea. Comenzaba a ponerse peligroso, el dejar a Sasuke avanzar a pasos tan agigantados.

Cuando yo me fui de la aldea, no creí encontrarme con Naruto. Tras de la muerte de Jirayja, se me habían acabado los amigos. Soy la última de los sanins, por lo que las ganas de volver a la aldea se habían esfumado completamente de mi. Entonces, un día mientras cruzaba la tierra de las olas, observé un comportamiento bastante extraño en la playa. Las olas comenzaban a partirse en dos, como si abrieran un corto camino para alguien. Al acercarme más, me encontré con Naruto, y un anciano que nunca quiso decir su nombre. Solo se hacía llamar plumas de paloma, debido a que en su espalda siempre cargaba una jaula donde vivía una pequeña paloma que cuidaba. Él viajaba con su hija, Mamori, que en ese momento acababa de casarse. Ese anciano le enseño a Naruto a controlar a Kyubi, hasta el día en que le ayudó a absorberlo por completo. Ahora Naruto era dueño absoluto de su cuerpo, pero no podía controlar su chacra. Entonces el anciano le enseñó a controlar y manipular a su antojo ese nuevo chacra. Como Kyubi, Naruto tiene una reserva infinita de chacra, pero a veces produce más de la necesaria. Por ello, el anciano le cedió un contrato con los zorros de la colina de fuego. Y al firmar el contrato, el chacra del zorro fue drenado hasta mantenerlo estable.

-¿Qué hay de los sapos que tienen un contrato con Naruto?

-Naruto firmó el primer contrato con los sapos con la mano derecha. Y el segundo contrato con la izquierda. Es por ello que puede invocar ambos. Sin embrago, cuesta mucho chacra invocar a uno. Me sorprendió cuando Merran salió por primera vez.

-¿Merran? –Preguntó Kakashi.

-Naruto invocó a un zorro que se salió de control. Tenía nueve colas, al igual que Kyubi. Pero esta bestia era dos veces más poderosa, y salvaje. Hasta ahora, Naruto no ha podido controlarla. Ha necesitado sacrificar chacra para que se retire, o de lo contrario hubiese repetido la historia de la aldea.

-¿Qué piensas del torneo? –Preguntó Kurenai.

-Pienso que Naruto está listo para ejercer el cargo. Lo importante será, ¿Qué tan listo se siente él?

Sakura cayó al suelo, desactivando la invocación de Deyatsu. Naruto saltó de Nadaly para ayudarle, pero en cuanto se acercó, ella ya tenía listo un Kunai con el que comenzó a atacarlo. De inmediato, Naruto extrajo de entre sus ropas un Kusarifundo (una cadena con dos piezas pesadas a los extremos). Mientras trataba de esquivar las tajadas de la pelirosa, maquilaba un plan divertido. Sin que ella lo esperase, Naruto lanzó un extremo del kusarifundo fallando en su intento por golpear a Sakura. Sin embargo, al volver a tirar de la cadena, el otro extremo rodeó la cintura de la dama y terminó por darle la vuelta. Sin saber lo que ocurrió, Sakura seguía atacándolo, siendo su ultima tajada evitada. En un rápido desplazamiento, Sakura quedó por completo atada, mientras que Naruto ahora tenía toda la ventaja.

-Te atrapé, Sakura.

-Eso fue, increíble. –Dijo Sakura tratando de liberarse pasivamente de la cadena. –Me sorprendes, pero soy más que eso. –Y enfocando el chacra en sus manos, intentó desearse de la cadena. Pero fue imposible. La cadena era demasiado fuerte.

-Imposible. Esta cadena la forjó el anciano. Es completamente irrompible. Y jamás podrás salirte de esto. He vencido, Sakura.

-No, aún no. –tomando la cadena por ambos lados, comenzó a tirar de ella, aunque Naruto era fuerte, jamás se compararía con la fuerza que desarrollaba Sakura al reunir fuerza en ambos brazos. Pero si podía competir en agilidad. Cuando ella lo tenía cerca, él comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella, enredándola aún más. Piernas, rodillas y pecho, estaban atados por la cadena. Solo le quedaban los brazos libres. –¿Pero qué…?

-No puedes salir, Sakura acepta la derrota.

-No puedo ser derrotada por ti, Naruto. –Sakura comenzaba a maquilar el plan correcto para salir de ese problema. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más desesperada se ponía. Motivar a Naruto a soltarla, sería la mejor opción. Pero… ¿Cómo? – [¡Lo tengo!]

Sakura, comenzó a atacarlo. Naruto había gastado toda la cadena, y para mantenerla atada tenía que seguir tomando los extremos. Debido a ello, se encontraba prácticamente a distancia reducida de Sakura. Eso era aprovechado por ella, iniciando un duelo de golpes distancia cero. Como los pies no podían moverse, Naruto simplemente jugaba haciéndola girar de vez en cuando, o bailando alrededor suyo.

-¡Te lo dije, no hay forma de escapar de mi!

-[¡Te tengo!]

En el preciso instante en que Naruto se colocó enfrente de ella, estiró los brazos hacia delante y atrapó al zorro de las orejas. En un instante de menos de medio segundo, Sakura había tironeado súbitamente de él y le dio un enorme, cariñoso y sorpresivo beso. Efecto obvio fue que Naruto se quedó paralizado en ese instante, soltando las cadenas y abrazando a Sakura por la cintura. Sakura comenzaba a motivar el avance de Naruto dentro de su boca, haciendo evolucionar el beso un poco a uno de tornillo. Ella, como simple reacción comenzó a tomar a Naruto de la solapa acercándolo más a ella con desenfrenada desesperación. Los observantes en las cercanías no podían creer lo que sucedía, pero más valía que lo creyeran. Finalizado el beso, Naruto seguía con los ojos cerrados, soñando despierto.

-Naruto, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¡Dime, Sakura!

-Estás muerto, idiota.

-¿Eh?

Y en un movimiento de judo, lanzó al pobre de Naruto seis metros lejos de ella, cayendo cerca de donde los demás jounins. Estos, al verlo caer cerca no pudieron soportar la risa, y comenzaron a carcajearse debido a lo que le había hecho la pelirosa.

-¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Guarden silencio. Jamás me lo esperé! –Naruto volvió a ver a Sakura que le daba la espalda con las manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda. –¡Sakura, no es justo!

-Un buen shinobi busca la salida de cualquier aprieto, no importa lo que suceda.

-¡Pero…! –Naruto estaba por llorar. Y la verdad. -¡No es justo! ¡Sabes lo mucho que me gustas para hacerme esto! ¡Creí que esto era alguna confesión o acto desesperado para confesarme algún deseo frustrado que hubieses tenido ante mi regreso! ¡Eres una malvada!

-Considéralo un movimiento desesperado de una shinobi que puede quitarte el título de Hokage. Los amigos a veces se besan para liberar algunas frustraciones. Es completamente normal.

-¡Veremos que tan normal es! –Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a mover sus manos en forma de sellos. Un jutsu que Tsunade le había prohibido usar por las razones que le motivaban a hacerlo, ahora era ejecutado con una velocidad impresionante. Tsunade, al ver el movimiento tan especial de manos, sabía que la venganza estaba a punto de llegar. –Estilo de las sombras, Imperio de sombras.

Al instante, de la sombra de Naruto salieron otras sombras que comenzaron a tomar la sombra de Sakura. Ella ya no tenía control de si misma, pues con su sombra, ella también se movía.

-¿Pero qué?

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Es normal que dos amigos se besen. –Naruto comenzaba a acercarse a ella. -¡Arrodíllenla! –Las sombras obligaron a la sombra de Sakura a arrodillarse, lo que a la vez hicieron que esta terminara arrodillada. –Verás, Sakura. El Jutsu imperio de sombras me permite controlarte contra tu voluntad. Si yo lo decido, puedo preguntarte algo y tu sombra me lo dirá. Si yo lo ordeno, puedo hacer que las sombras te desnuden frente a mi, y tomar todo lo que desee de ti. Pero, aún más que eso, puedo ordenarle a las sombras que terminen con la existencia de la victima, y con la ejecución de la sombra, la vida del pobre sujeto terminaría.

-¡No, Naruto!

-Descuida. No quiero asesinarte. Pero la venganza puede ser dulce. –Naruto tomó a Sakura de la cintura, acercándose a sus labios de una manera tan sutil, que puedo jurar que a Sakura le parecía una escena excitante. Atada contra su voluntad, con un chico que la deseaba, y que se comportaba de una forma tan asertiva que incluso daba un poco de miedo. Ya sentía el aliento de Naruto rozar su piel, cuando cerró los ojos para ver lo que sucedería.

-Naruto. –Susurró Sakura, y al instante Naruto se salió de sus cercanías.

-Mi venganza está tomada.

-¿Eh?

-Un deseo frustrado puede ser un castigo mayor que mil agujas en el estomago. –Naruto se levantó y retiró las sombras de la de Sakura. Ella estaba furiosa, con… no, la verdad estaba súper furiosa, que es más correcto decir. Como tic, había inflado sus mejillas y cruzado los brazos. ¿Reclamar? ¿Por qué lo haría? Si habría la boca posiblemente se echaría de cabeza con todos.

Naruto ya había llegado a donde los demás, que tenían una mirada de impacto tras de la repentina muestra de ira de Naruto, que quedó solo con un acto de los más ingenioso. Tomó a su hija y comenzó a mimarla un poco.

-Sakura no puede más que nosotros, ¿No es así, Kaede? –El bebé reía con una felicidad envidiable. –T estas de acuerdo con papi, ¿Verdad, traviesa? –Y la risa que emitía emocionaba de sobremanera al padre. -¡Eres una preciosidad!

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-¡Te pido no e vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! ¡Casi hago un desastre higiénico allá!

-Eso te pasa por jugar con los sentimientos de un amigo. Ahora te lo pensarás antes de volver a hacerme algo así.

-¡Naruto!

-Por cierto, Kakashi. –Dijo Tsunade. -¿Que piensas sobre Danzou?

-El sujeto continuará molesto por lo que le sucedió. Culpará a Naruto y terminará por se desterrado de la aldea. Pero, fuera de todo eso, el consejo de ancianos es imparcial, y ni el Hokage puede contradecir sus palabras.

-Es triste. –Dijo Gai. –En verdad merecía ser destituido del cargo. Pero, ¿ser despojado de su papel en la historia de Konoha? Eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor rival. –Kakashi de pronto sintió la mirada de Gai posarse sobre de él.

-Si me convierto en Hokage, pediré me llamen Nanadaime. –Dijo Naruto.

-¿El séptimo? –Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Por más que quisieran remover el título de Hokage a Danzou, La historia tiene un curso, y por más que quisiera olvidarlo, no se podrá cambiar. Danzou sigue siendo el sexto, y yo seré el séptimo.

-Estás equivocado. –Dijo Kakashi. –Verás, Naruto. Aunque sobre esta mascara hay un ninja tardío y desobligado, la verdad es que en verdad deseo ser un Hokage.

-Espero no estés hablando enserio. –Dio Kurenai. –A mi me parece que el Hokage seré yo. No puedo esperar para ocupar ese asiento tan lindo y lleno de papeleo. Seré la mejor Hokage que ha existido. Sin ofender, Tsunade.

-No hay problema.

-Pues está muy equivocados. El mejor Hokage seré yo. –Dijo Gai

-Tu no estás en el torneo.

-Es verdad. Planeo enfrentar al ganador con un reto abierto.

-Pues nos veremos en la final, sensei. –Dijo Sakura. –Por que seguiré los pasos de mí maestra y me convertiré en la sexta Hokage.

Naruto ni siquiera se metió en la reyerta verbal. Kaede estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa, y eso era todo para él en ese momento. Tal vez, si Kaede no hubiese llegado a su vida, todavía sentiría un gran vacío en el corazón. Ese vacío que había dejado la falta de una familia. Por ella, todo valía la pena.

-Ya lo verás, Kaede. Tendrás a un padre del cual te sentirás orgullosa. De veras.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El día que todos esperaban había llegado. El torneo que decidiría al nuevo hokage estaba a tan solo unos instantes de comenzar. En la arena de Konoha se habían reunido ya los guerreros que decidirían el destino de la aldea. Kurenai, que estaba vistiendo unas ropas impresionantes y sexis estaba representando de corazón a su maestra, Shigure, la hija de la espada y todas las armas. Los Hyuga aparecieron con ropajes similares a los usados en el kempo chino, una camisola blanca y pantalones negros acampanados (Para mayor información buscar practicantes de Kempo en algún buscador, por que no recuerdo como se llaman esos pantalones tradicionales). Anko era una guerrera especial anbu, por lo que representaba esa clase de guerreros. Ibiki asistió al evento con las ropas que acostumbraba usar, ya saben, pantalón y gabardina negra, pañoleta y cara de malencarado. Sakura, que estaba allí intentando emular a Tsunade, se había vestido con un traje a una pieza ajustado color rosado que abarcaba desde el cuello hasta tres cuartos de las piernas, encima un karategui blanco sin manas y su placa en la cintura ajustada en lugar del obi. Naruto en cambio venía vestido tal como el clon que llegó aquel día a la aldea. Capucha gabardina negra, una camisa azul marino casi negra en el pecho, pantalón más negro que el corazón de un político en campaña y unos guantes negros con una placa en bronce que tenían escrito e numero siete. Esto era un accesorio nuevo que añadiría después. Todos estaban listos para iniciar el torneo.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Falta Kakashi! –Exclamo Naruto a un ninja organizador.

-No podemos retrasar el torneo. Kakashi tiene esa maldita costumbre de llegar tarde, y no podemos hacer esperar a la aldea ni un minuto más.

-Demonios. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Si n se presenta, no podrá enfrenta a Kurenai en el primer asalto. Ni hablar. Tendremos que iniciar sin él.

En las tribunas, los distintos jefes de las aldeas aliadas, Arena, niebla, roca y nubes, estaban atentos en la elección del nuevo Hokage. Tras de esto, el futuro de las nuevas alianzas se trazaría. Uno de los líderes más atentos era Gaara, que había visto a Naruto acercarse al centro de la pista con relativa felicidad. Además de ellos, algunos miembros de las aldeas vecinas, que habían conocido a Naruto y Tsunade, acudieron a ver a Naruto ascender a la cima. Incluido Inari, el niño que ayudó el equipo 7 en la tierra de las olas.

-Bien, comenzaremos sin Kakashi. –El organizador comenzó a elevar la voz. -¡La primera pelea del torneo se efectuará a continuación! ¡Combatientes, acérquense!

Los combates no habían sido publicados de ninguna manera hacia los espectadores para emocionarlos un poco. Todos esperaban ver el combate entre los miembros del clan Hyuga. O un combate entre Ibiki y Kakashi. Pero la sorpresa era un algo que nadie podía resistir. El primer combate era entre Sakura y Anko. Sakura había sido entenada durante años por Tsunade, y por si sola había logrado avances importantes en la medicina ninja. En cambio, Anko había probado su valía al avanzar de guerrera anbu a capitana de la milicia anbu de un momento a otro. Había logrado retener el ejército de Sasuke antes de que este lograse entrar a la aldea. Y como un plus, había desarrollado habilidades muy avanzadas a su edad. Medicina contra milicia. Ambas ramas son peligrosas, por lo que este combate estaba lejos de ser aburrido.

-Sakura. Estoy orgullosa de ti. –Dijo Anko recordando el día en que le hizo el examen chounin en el que se convirtió en uno. –Sabía que llegarías lejos. Pero jamás pensé que llegarías a competir contra mi en esta clase de eventos. Déjame un buen encuentro en la cabeza, y que gane la mejor Kunoichi.

-Descuida. No te defraudaré.

-¡Comiencen!

Anko se separó una gran distancia de ella. Sabía que lo peligroso de Sakura era su fuerza bruta. Comenzó con ataques de Kunai a gran distancia, acertando en Sakura. Solo que al impactar en ella, Sakura desapareció dejando un tronco en su lugar. Anko sabía que ese era un gran problema.

-¡Sustitución!

-¡GRRRRRRR!

Sakura apareció detrás de ella, preparando un enorme puñetazo que de ser conectado le arrancaría la cabeza a la chica. De inmediato salió del perímetro cercano de Sakura y comenzó a preparar otro plan. Al instante concibió un Jutsu que de ser acertado pudiera darle un poco de tiempo.

-Estilo de agua, Jutsu ventisca de hielo.

Y tomando un gran bocanada de aire sopló con gran intensidad, atrapando realmente a Sakura en una prisión de hielo. Ahora con la nieve allí, podía avanzar un poco.

-Estilo de agua, tormenta de lobos.

Del hielo una gran jauría de lobos estaba por atacar a Sakura. Y lo hicieron. A mordidas parecían estar demacrando a la dama. Tal vez Anko esperaba que Sakura saliera de eso, pero se equivocó.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Parezco estar sufriendo, ¿cierto?

Anko sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. La voz de Sakura estaba justo detrás de ella. Y una mano le tomó la espalda. De un momento a otro, Sakura usó un bisturí de chacra y cortó el suministro principal de chacra de Anko. Ahora la pelea había terminado de un momento a otro.

-Imposible. ¿Entonces quien es…?

-Naruto es un gran maestro. Ese es un clon perfecto, que él mismo desarrolló con plumas de paloma.

Anko estaba petrificada por la sorpresa. Sakura en verdad había ganado fácilmente. Aunque el público lamentó que terminase tan rápido la pelea, sabía que Sakura era un nivel más alto que Anko, y aún en una victoria fácil, aplaudieron con fuerza. Desde las tribunas, los miembros del equipo 8, 9 y el equipo Gai aplaudieron y ovacionaron a la dama. Ino, que era una gran amiga de Sakura no pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón:

-¡Frentona, bien hecho! –Desde su sitio podía verse una enorme vena formarse en la sien de Sakura. –Es muy buena. Creí que Anko duraría más tiempo.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace. –Dijo Tenten. –Su rival puede ser igual o más poderoso que ella.

-¡Atención! -Dijo Lee observando al organizador acercarse al centro. – ¡Lamentablemente la siguiente pelea será postergada un tiempo más! ¡Tendremos que continuar con el tercer encuentro! ¡Contendientes, acérquense!

El siguiente en entrar en la arena era ni más ni menos que Hiashi Hyuga. Al verlo entrar en la arena, todos estaban atentos del rival que enfrentaría el líder del clan. Pero al entrar el siguiente rival todos se emocionaron. No era Neji el siguiente, sino un encapuchado que nadie podía reconocer con la capucha puesta. Al llegar a estar frente a frente con Hiashi, se descubrió la cabeza y todos pasaron a emocionarse de sobremanera.

-¡Ese es Naruto! –Dijo Ayame, que estaba acompañada de su padre. Sabía que participaría, pero hasta ese momento no lo había reconocido.

-¿Naruto?

La gente comenzaba a especular un poco. Este combate era similar a las rondas de hacía seis años, cuando Naruto se enfrentó a Neji. Pero el nivel de dificultad estaba ahora por los cielos. Tsunade sabía lo emocionado que estaba Naruto por el combate que iniciaría su camino a la cima. Lo sabía, por que el chico no dejaba de temblar del nerviosismo y la emoción. Y con Kaede observando a su padre la expectación comenzó a interesarse en la pelea.

-Esta pudiera ser una final adelantada. –Dijo uno de los espectadores cercanos a Tsunade.

-Apuesto por Hiashi. –Dijo un amigo de ese espectador.

-¡Eso es obvio, idiota!

-Yo apuesto a por Naruto. –Dijo Tsunade entrando en la apuesta.

-¡Señora Tsunade!

-Apuesto mil quinientos a su favor. Si pierdo, les dos mil quinientos a cada uno. Si gano, ustedes me lo dan a mí.

-¡Hecho!

-[Una apuesta fácil. Así me gusta iniciar un día.]

En el campo de batalla, Hiashi estaba un poco confiado por el combatiente que tocaba. Pero según las palabras de su hija, Naruto ya no era el mismo. Por ello debía tener cuidado con él.

-Parece que el destino nos puso en medio, Naruto.

-Si, el destino es demasiado excitante. No puedo esperar a comenzar. Que el mejor gane. –Naruto le extendió la mano, gesto que Hiashi agradeció con otro apretón de manos. Ante todo, Tanto Naruto como Hiashi eran buenos deportistas, y en verdad deseaban un buen combate.

-Listos, ¡Comiencen!

Hiashi, al contrario de Anko acortó distancias con Naruto. El fuerte de la familia Hyuga era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y con el Byakugan activado comenzaba a ser un problema para Naruto, que al instante perdió todo su chacra por causa del tangrama de los Hyuga. Ahora estaba fuera de usar cualquier tipo de Jutsu. Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía apurado.

-Parece que me tiene, señor Hyuga. Entonces será cuerpo a cuerpo.

-[¿Por qué está tan tranquilo?]

Sacudiéndose el dolor de los brazos, el rubio asumió la posición normal de Neji, bajando su centro de equilibrio y extendiendo los brazos hacia delante y atrás. Hiashi parecía ver en la posición de Naruto una burla hacia su forma de pelea.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡No puedes simplemente imitar el estilo del puño gentil! Es un error que no te perdonaré.

Y el líder de clan salió directo hacia donde estaba Naruto, que no se movía de su estado. Y a punto de impactarlo, Naruto giró su pose un poco. Era una imitación del pentagrama de los Hyuga, solo que este tenía cierto aire lúgubre.

-Estilo de las sombras, Pentagrama oscuro.

Naruto recibió el ataque de Hiashi con una defensa en espiral. Pronto comenzó a atacar ciertos puntos en el cuerpo de su oponente capaces de producirle un enorme daño. No estaba bloqueando chacra, estaba bloqueando varios músculos.

-[Es como acupuntura] –Pensaba Sakura observándolo desde el sitio preparado para los competidores. –[Naruto desarrolló habilidades impresionantes al absorber a Kyubi. Pero, tal vez sea un problema también para él. Si se equivoca, con un milímetro de error puede tocar puntos peligrosos. Eso le dejaría una rivalidad con Hinata].

-Y bien, chicos. ¿Aún creen que Naruto será vencido? –Le preguntó Tsunade a los espectadores que apostaron con ella, a lo que solo pudieron responder con un gemido de depresión.

Hiashi cayó al suelo adolorido. Había perdido la movilidad de su brazo derecho, por lo que ahora solo tenía el izquierdo para atacar. Naruto había tomado por sorpresa al amo del puño gentil, y lo sabía.

-Espero que no sea todo, señor. –Dijo Naruto asumiendo la misma posición.

-[No puedo creerlo. La corriente de las sombras desapareció con la caída del territorio de las sombras. ¿Cómo puede este chico saber usar esa clase de jutsus? Como sea. –Hiashi se recuperó con un poco de chacra epidérmico. –Si no lo derroto pronto, esto se pondrá serio]

Hiashi intentó un enfoque distinto, basado en un ataque circular. La defensa que anteriormente Neji había usado para evitar golpes a su alrededor ahora era usada como ataque. Y la forma era con una esfera roja que rodeaba el cuerpo del Hyuga, moldeado por sus brazos. Naruto no conocía este tipo de ataque, por lo que solo podía esperar a ver lo que hacía.

-Genkouken.

Y lanzándose otra vez al ataque, Hiashi logró derribar la defensa usada por Naruto y acertó el primer golpe. Una vez atravesada esa barrera comenzó el combate, que parecía una especie de reyerta por saber quien ganaba el dominio. Similar al combate de Neji contra Hinata, ambos avanzaban a golpes, desviando algunos y esquivando otros. Sin embargo, la experiencia ganó terreno, lanzando a Naruto al suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía. Hacía mucho que Naruto no había sido derribado en una pelea real, por lo que este combate en verdad se estaba poniendo bueno. Pese a la felicidad causada por los espectadores cerca de ella, lo mejor estaba por venir.

-¡Que emoción! –Expresó Naruto. –¡Hace tanto que no me divertía! –Levantándose de inmediato se sacudió el polvo y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. –Bien, ahora es mi turno.

-[¿Eh? Ahora ha cambiado su aura y posición. –Naruto había asumido una posición de arte marcial. Ya no era simple Taijutsu, ahora estaba lejos de ser un simple ninja. Con el brazo izquierdo en una posición baja, el derecho elevado con inclinación descendente y el centro de equilibrio igual de bajo, Naruto parecía estar tomando una posición de Kung fu. Esto no parecía propio de un ninja, aunque a decir verdad, esa clase de guerreros siempre buscaba innovaciones en la forma de presentarse. Ahora Naruto había superado las expectativas. –Parece que este chiquillo ha desarrollado su cuerpo a un punto lejano de lo que algunos de nosotros podemos considerar posible. Es verdad lo que dice, nunca me había divertido tanto]. –Hiashi ahora había tomado la posición del tangrama de 64 puntos, ahora con el deseo de bloquear sus puntos vitales para paralizarlo.

-Prepárese, señor. Ahora verá lo que es taijutsu de lo mejor.

Solo era taijutsu. Sin motivación ninja ni nada por el estilo. En cuando avanzó hacia Hiashi, este lo había recibido con el tangrama a punto de impactarlo. Sin embargo al intentar conectar su primer golpe, Naruto giró de forma que esquivó el impacto y elevó el codo para impactar el rostro con el mismo spin. Apenas se libró de esta el líder de su clan cuando Naruto ya lo tenía tomado de la espalda. En un impulso de talento, tomó a Hiashi de los hombros y de ellos se apoyó. Naruto ahora estaba en vertical invertida sobre de su oponente.

-Espero cada día el momento en que la gente pueda ver de lo que soy capaz. Ese día es hoy. No puedo rendirme al ver que usted se ha puesto en mi camino entre ser Hokage y seguir siendo un genin.

Hiashi tomó a Naruto de la solaba y lo azotó en el suelo. Solo que ahora estaba dispuesto a darle el punto final. En el suelo le dio tremendo golpe en el pecho que sonó como supremo. Todos daban a Naruto por vencido. Y al despejarse el humo, se podía ver a un Naruto reteniendo el golpe con la palma de la mano derecha. En un movimiento de giro, Naruto trajo a Hiashi hacia el frente, Tumbándolo en el suelo y aplicándole un básico atrancamiento de brazos. Hiashi no podía con el dolor tan fuerte que le estaba provocando esta llave, y con el dolor aún en su brazo comenzó a buscar incorporarse aún con Naruto prendido de su brazo. Y levantándolo intentó sacudírselo, pero él no quería soltarse. No a gusto con eso, Naruto ahora comenzaba a elevar la cadera forzando la coyuntura del "ojos blancos." Un último esfuerzo de Hiashi y Naruto volvió a quedar suspendido en el aire. Activando el Hakkeshō Kaiten, al fin pudo quitarse a Naruto de encima haciéndolo volar por los cielos hasta el otro lado de la arena con una mareada que en su vida había sentido.

-Esto es demasiado. –Dijo Hiashi. –Esto termina aquí y ahora.

Hiashi se lanzó al ataque contra Naruto. Esta vez con un movimiento de arte marcial que terminaba por completo con sus rivales. Este era el mismo con el que había asesinado al malhechor que intentó secuestrar a su hija en un pasado.

-** ¡Jiuken Kage Hizo!**

Naruto apenas podía con su cuerpo, Por lo que recibió el impacto de lleno en el pecho, siendo esto un golpe que le rompió varias costillas. Hiashi daba la pelea por terminada.

-Eso fue todo. –Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose al organizador.

-El ganador de la pelea es…

-**¡Shotenshouuu!**

Naruto se levantó al instante y aplicó un golpe de palma vertical en el pecho de Hiashi. Este apenas había logrado evitar el impacto con el brazo. Pero es le costó la ruptura de esa extremidad. Aún con la protección, Naruto expulsó a Hiashi de sus cercanías, estrellándolo contra un árbol que se cimbró al mundo allí reunido. Ahora Hiashi no podía levantarse más. Con un brazo roto y un dolor paralizante en el pecho y la espalda todo había terminado.

-¡¿Pero que clase de ser es ese chico? –Hiashi sentía que el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía recuperarse. -¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo, siento que está completamente atrofiado!

Naruto se acercó a él, con un rostro malencarado y un brazo en el pecho. El impacto recibido le había roto ya varias costillas, pero siendo Kyubi su esencia y habilidad, comenzó a recuperarse poco a poco.

-Venga, señor Hyuga. –Naruto le extendió el brazo buscando ayudarle a levantarse. En ese momento, Hiashi comenzó a verlo sangrar por la boca. Por ello, Naruto estaba a punto de caer por el dolor. Por ello, Hiashi se negó a recibir su ayuda, cayendo él primero presa del dolor.

Para el organizador la pelea había terminado.

-El ganador de la pelea, Naruto Uzumaki.

La arena estalló en una enorme ovación para Naruto. Una vez más había derrotado a un miembro poderoso del clan Hyuga contra toda posibilidad. Incluso los Kages de las aldeas vecinas aplaudieron ante el alto desempeño que había mostrado Naruto en el encuentro. Y aún más aplaudieron que Naruto levantó a Hiashi por el brazo bueno para llevarlo a la enfermería cercana. Siendo innecesario al ver a los médicos acercarse.

-Ese chico, ha derrotado al favorito para ganar el torneo. ¿Qué clase de Monstruo es? –Expresó Ibiki sorprendido de lo que había visto.

-Lo derrotó sin usar su técnica maestra. Fue puro Taijutsu, el fuerte de los Hyuga. –Dijo Anko igualmente sorprendida.

-[Naruto. Jamás dejas de sorprenderme. –Pensó Sakura tocándose el corazón. –Pudiste terminar el combate con la catalepsia. Y decidiste pelear al nivel de tu adversario. Estoy segura de que tu buscaste te sellaran los puntos de Chacra para evitar usar jutsus. Me pregunto cómo decidirás pelear con tu siguiente oponente].

-Sakura. –Naruto había ascendido a la cámara de los competidores con el brazo en el pecho. –Necesito ayuda. Podrías…

Crash.

El dolor fue demasiado para Naruto. Sakura comenzó a atenderlo de inmediato. Ahora sabía la gravedad del asunto. No solo eran las costillas, sino que algunas esquirlas de hueso habían tocado algunos puntos del cuerpo. Principalmente el pulmón izquierdo. Hizo falta la asistencia de algunos ninjas más para reparar los daños causados por Hiashi.

-Hiashi lo atacó con intensión de hacerle mucho daño.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Para cuando Naruto despertó se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea entre Kakashi y Kurenai. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Sakura, que estaba atenta a la pelea.

-¿Sakura?

-¡Oh, Naruto! Que alivio que despertaste pronto.

-¡El torneo!

-Relájate un poco. Kakashi acaba de llegar. Y se está llevando a cabo su pelea.

-¿Qué pasó con Ibiki y Neji?

-Ibiki ganó. Él será tu siguiente rival. Mientras que yo me enfrentaré contra el sensei Kakashi o la sensei Kurenai. ¿Sabes? Esto comienza a complicarse.

-Lo harás bien. Siempre lo haces.

-Por cierto. Alguien vino a visitarte.

Naruto solo había visto a Sakura al rostro. Nunca había visto todo el cuerpo de ella. Cuando se reincorporó pudo ver a Kaede entre sus brazos. Estaba consintiéndola con la fresa que tanto le gustaba a la niña. En cuanto la vio, Naruto se recuperó por completo. Ella era su fuente de energía infinita. Tal vez por eso la protegía tanto… No, la verdad era por que la amaba.

-¡Cariño! ¡Estás aquí con papá!

-Espera un momento. ¿Esta pequeña es tu hija? –Preguntó Anko observándola de cerca. Al verla saciando su deseo de tener una fresa de la cual alimentarse. Una expresión de ternura salió de Anko, que estaba encantada al ver a la pequeña Kaede.

-¡Cosita hermosa! –Tomo a la niña y se la llevó a la mejilla, frotándose con ella. -¡Eres la cosita más hermosa y encantadora que he visto en mi vida! –Y la niña le agradeció el halago con una de esas risitas que le iluminaban la vida a cualquiera. Incluso Ibiki, con su cara de malencarado no pudo evitar reír un momento al oídla. -¡Eres una preciosura de niña! ¡Te comería a besos, pero va en contra de mis principios!

-Se llama Kaede.

-¿Quién es su madre?

-No es mía. Su madre falleció al dar a luz… y su padre la dejó a ella y a su madre a su suerte. Y la señora Mamori me la dejó.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Pero al final quedó con un mejor padre. ¿Qué es lo que le estabas dando, Sakura?

-Es una fresa. Naruto le daba fresa para saber si tenía hambre.

-¿Me permites…?

-Toma. Solo déjala cerca para que la chupe, no se la des a comer.

En eso, Kakashi le dio a Kurenai el golpe que la dejaba en el suelo inconsciente. Después de media hora de pelea, Kakashi se alzaba vencedor.

-El ganador de esta ronda, Kakashi Hatake.

Kurenai fue atendida para evitar despertase atrofiada y cansada. Kakashi por el contrario estaba demasiado cansado. Y era por llegar tarde que su pelea con su alumna era a continuación. Para recuperarse, tomó una píldora de alimento (Que a mi no me hacen tonto, es la semilla del ermitaño que Karin les reparte a las aldeas por vía del mercado negro, y así fue como escaseaban en la otra serie).

-Es mi turno. –Dijo Sakura. Te encargo a Kaede, Naruto.

-No necesitas pedírmelo.

Sakura estaba camino a la s escaleras cuando Naruto se volvió a donde ella estaba. Antes de que bajara por completo las mismas, él saltó al escalón de debajo de ella, encontrándose así con ella.

-No me importa lo que pase, intenta llegar al título de Hokage por tus propios merito. No importa que me patees el trasero, no tengas ninguna consideración por mí. –Dijo Sakura.

-No vine a pedirte que pierdas. Vine a decirte algo más importante.

-¿Qué sería?

Naruto no dijo nada. Simplemente la tomó de la solapa y la atrajo a él, dejándole en sus labios un beso atrevido que Sakura no pudo resistir. Pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Naruto, acariciando su nuca con pasión y desenfreno. No duró mucho el momento, pues apenas ella comenzaba a introducirse en él, Naruto se separó y le dijo.

-Te deseo suerte. Te amo, Sakura.

-Naruto… yo…

-Nos vemos en las finales.

Con la retirada del rubio, Sakura no podía concentrarse del todo. Estaba a punto de enfrentar a su maestro y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Naruto, si había movido demasiado su mundo. Pero el haberse puesto en medio del camino de su propia superación no debía ser impedimento para conseguirla.

-No puedo dejar de concentrarme. Kakashi está esperándome.

Al llegar Naruto a donde los chicos, algo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Anko estaba arrinconada por Ibiki. Ella protegía a la pequeña Kaede de él, y Ibiki trataba de quitársela.

-¡¿Que sucede aquí?

-¡Naruto!

-Esa pequeña, vendrá conmigo, amigo.

La voz de Ibiki no era la misma que todos conocían. En efecto, la voz emitida pertenecía al sujeto que jamás debía tocar la aldea.

-¡Sasuke!

Y Ibiki atacó al rubio con el Chidory. Cuando esto impactó al Rubio, salió despedido de la cámara, cayendo en medio de la arena. Al ver esto, Kakashi sabía que algo sucedía. Pero al ver a la recamara, pudo ver a Sasuke riéndose con malicia. Sakura también estaba sorprendida por esto. Había aprovechado la ausencia de los aldeanos para colarse en la aldea y producir algún daño. Su objetivo, apoderarse del puesto del Hokage. Sin embargo, al ver a Kaede, al parecer los planes cambiaron a favor del dolor de Naruto.

-Tienes una linda hija, Naruto. Espero que no te moleste si la saco a pasear.

-¡Sasuke! –Naruto estaba levantándose del piso, encendido con un aura roja que anunciaba la presencia de Kyubi. Pero ahora, no era energía prestada, sino el verdadero Kyubi encarnado en Naruto. -¡Si tocas a mi hija, te asesino!

-Veamos si es verdad.

Al girarse Sasuke, Anko salió de la cámara saltando con el bebé en brazos. Pronto fue atrapada por Sasuke con unas serpientes, por lo que Sakura ideó algo importante. Con su sustitución logró intercambiarse por Anko, y quedar atrapada por las serpientes era algo que podía soportar más que ver a la niña en brazos del oscuro ser. Anko pronto fue a donde Naruto para entregarle a su hija. Pero este al recibirla se fue en camino a donde Sasuke. Con el bebé en sus brazos, Naruto comenzaba a preparar su obra maestra, el Rasengan en un brazo libre. Y en un instante Sasuke estaba en problemas con el rubio. Sakura había sido liberada de su atadura, y con ello la posibilidad de ayudar a Naruto. Este aterrizó a su lado, con su hija en perfecto estado.

Ante el aterrizaje de Naruto, muchos de los espectadores comenzaron a correr. Los Kages subieron la guardia, pero los miembros del equipo halcón los sorprendieron enfrentándolos. La aldea era atacada por el ejército de Sasuke, tratando de tomar posesión de la aldea.

-Espero que estés listo. Sasuke será un buen rival. Necesitaré ayuda.

-Sakura, llévate a Kaede.

-Pero…

-Solo a ti te puedo confiar la seguridad de mi hija. Sé que la cuidarás con tu vida. Solo, ocúltate. Y asesina a todo aquel que quiera quitártela. No confíes en imágenes, no confíes en tus amigos, no le des a mi hija a nadie.

-Entonces…

-Cumpliré mi nueva promesa. Sacaré a Sasuke de la aldea, y jamás tendrás que verlo nuevamente. –Naruto le entregó a Sakura el cuerpo de su hija. Estaba llorando en ese momento debido al súbito movimiento que había producido las acciones efectuadas.

-Pero Naruto. Él…

-Si no puedo hacerlo, te encargo a mi hija. Dile que su padre no merecía una hija tan maravillosa. Por eso murió protegiéndola. Nos vemos, Sakura.

Mientras en ese momento, algunos subordinados de Sasuke se acercaron a él para recibir ordenes más claras. Sasuke solo se dignó a decir una simple orden.

-No me importan los métodos. Tomen a la niña y tráiganla hacia mí. Con ella, Naruto se unirá incondicionalmente a nuestros propósitos.

-Si, señor.

Al desaparecer, su próxima victima le miraba a los ojos con demasiado desprecio. Esta podría ser la última vez que enfrentaría a su ex amigo, por ello debía morir o matar.

-Naruto. Espero no me decepciones.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Esta vez te excediste!

-No me digas que estás enojado. Juraría que preferirías ser hokage a ser padre.

-Kaede no es solo mi hija. Ella es la fuente de mi luz. Y sin esa luz, terminaría como tú.

-Es por eso que la quiero en mi familia. Será una hermosa hija para mí.

-¡Sasuke!

Naruto no pudo soportar más esa clase de provocaciones. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a Conjurar los poderes de Kyubi en su persona. La corriente de las sombras ahora era visible, pues de él emanaban un sin fin de sombras que comenzaban a cubrir el suelo de la arena. De ellas un numero increíble de replicas perfectas de él, y cada una preparaba un jutsu distinto.

-Veo que dominas nuevos trucos. Los perros también lo hacen. –Mordiéndose el pulgar, pintó una línea de sangre en su antebrazo izquierdo, invocando con ello un número similar de serpientes. La arena ahora era una madriguera de serpientes de las que uno jamás se libraría. Estaban por todas partes, y los Narutos comenzaron a cazarlas.

-Espero no muerdan a alguien. Su veneno es mortal, y terminarían por asesinar en un instante.

-No te molestes en decirlo.

-¡¿Qué?

Naruto ya estaba en su espalda, a punto de acertar el rasengan en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Apenas había librado de ese ataque, otro Naruto le había tomado por el cuello insertando una rosa en la espalda, una marca distinta de maldición se insertó en ese punto, una maldición que comenzaba a drenarle la sangre.

-Esta rosa terminará con tus días. Ya no puedo pedirte que te liberes de la oscuridad. Las decisiones que has tomado te condenarán.

-Eso crees, Naruto.

Quitándose al clon de encima, Sasuke dislocó su brazo para poder alcanzar la rosa y arrancársela del cuerpo. Pero el sello seguía incrustado en su piel.

-Te queda una hora, Sasuke. Y esta clase de maldiciones no puedes romperla.

-Pasaré mi última hora, quitándote la vida. Adelante Naruto. No tengo nada que perder.

Sakura corría por las calles de la aldea. Los cazadores que estaban del lado de Sasuke estaban siguiéndola muy de cerca. Tenía muy poca distancia de sus perseguidores. Por ello, era necesario que aumentara su velocidad. Esconderse en algún sitio.

-¡Eres nuestra!

-Jutsu posesión de sombra.

La sombra de Shikamaru tomó posesión de los cuerpos de los bandidos. Y así, Sakura pudo escapar. Desde lejos, pudo escuchar as palabras de su amiga diciendo: "gracias Shikamaru." Debido a que tenía a la niña en brazos era imposible que pudiera detenerse para agradecer.

-No te metas con ella. O terminarás bajo tierra en el mejor de los casos.

Ino salió de las sombras, acompañada de Chouji. Ahora era nuevamente tiempo de guerra. Y gracias a eso Ino podía divertirse mucho.

-¡Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho a la orden!

En las afueras del estadio, Tanto Lee como su gran sensei estaban evacuando a los inocentes aldeanos. Enfrentando a las serpientes negras esparcidas por Sasuke en la arena. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke en la aldea, disfrazado como Ibiki.

-¿Qué cree le hallase pasado a Ibiki, sensei?

-No lo sé. Pero conociendo a Sasuke, no lo dejó vivo.

Una serpiente saltó de entre los bancos sorprendiendo a Lee. Esta quedó clavada en la pared por la acción de un Kunai acertado directo en la cabeza. Tenten era la responsable, estando a cerca de cien metros de distancia. Neji por su parte trataba de evitar las mordidas, siendo ayudado por Hinata. La verdad, Neji había resultado bastante herido por la pelea contra Sasuke. Hinata trataba de protegerlo de los reptiles con una especie de campo de chacra, que en cualquier momento podía agotarse y desaparecer.

-Tengo fe en que Naruto podrá terminar con Sasuke antes de que las serpientes nos atrapen. –Dijo Hinata.

-Lamento meterte en este problema, Hinata.

-¿Por qué habrías de lamentarlo?

-Se supone que debo protegerte a ti. Y ahora.

-Eres mi familia, Neji. Entre todos nos protegemos. No importa si muero en el intento, nadie tomará a mi familia.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Los miembros de la familia deben estar protegiéndolo en este momento. No te preocupes por él ahora.

Hinata no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría afuera. Si tan solo se enterase de que su padre era un blanco activo de los cazadores de Sasuke. Solo que había un chico acompañado de su perro que protegía a su padre, y que no permitiría que lo tomaran.

Hiashi estaba recostado en una cama, inconsciente aún por el combate de hacía unos instantes. Pero el espíritu abrasador de Kiba no se resquebrajaba con unos cuantos cazadores.

-Si quieren algo de nosotros, los estamos esperando. Akamaru y yo no nos detendremos.

Los kages de las aldeas estaban en un embrollo demasiado grueso. Cada uno de los miembros del equipo halcón estaba dentro de los maleantes de libro bingo de criminales. Habían sido perseguidos con deseo de aparecer muertos. Y ni los líderes de las aldeas podían enfrentarse uno a uno contra ellos. Esto había sido un problema que esperaban nunca se presentara. Y allí estaba, la enorme pesadilla de las aldeas se hacía realidad.

-Gaara, no creo que salgamos de esta. –Dijo el Raikage

-No importa lo que suceda, no los dejen salirse con la suya. Si se apoderan de Konoha, seguirán nuestras aldeas.

-Pero no podemos contra ellos. Dijo Mizukage.

-No importa. No moriremos dándonos por vencidos. ¡Sabaku no kai!

Sasuke estaba por morir. Ese es el tipo de persona que más peligro era para los demás. Aquellos sentenciados a una muerte rápida y segura no tenían nada que perder, y darían todo de si para lograr su cometido. Estaba malgastando la reserva ilimitada de Chacra en tratar de asestar con su Chidory al Naruto real. Pero entre más atacaba, los clones de sombras desaparecían uno a uno. Y con el tiempo, el amo de las serpientes comenzaba a cansarse.

-¡Sal, maldito zorro!

-Lo siento. Las serpientes me dan miedo.

-Mucha risa, idiota. Espero que estés listo para cuando mis cazadores atrapen a esa pelirosa que amas. Me llevaré a las dos, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Si no puedo hacer nada, cuanto menos lo intentaré.

-Será una hermosa reina.

-Tú no la amas.

-No hace falta amarla. Si logro convencerla de mis intenciones será como decirme: "si acepto."

-No puedes. Sakura tiene un corazón. Creí que tú también lo tenías, antes de que asesinaras a sus padres.

-¿Sus padres? ¿Esa escoria? Eran igual que el resto de los habitantes de esta ciudad. Espero no me odies por decir la verdad.

-Te odio, por mentir.

-Mentir. Nadie de esta gente cree que llegarás a ser hokage.

-A diferencia tuya, Sasuke. –Naruto apareció detrás de él. –Yo creo en la gente de esta aldea. Daría mi vida por ella, y mataría si es necesario por la gente de este sitio. Es por eso, que yo tengo un futuro. Un futuro, que tú jamás podrías aspirar.

-Bien, Naruto. Me has convencido. Ahora morirás con ellos. –Sasuke estaba alterado. El saber que su muerte estaba cerca le estaba desconcentrando. Pero no por ello su objetivo estaba terminado. Preparando el Chidory, Sasuke veía a Naruto tan sereno como si nunca antes hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. -¡Chidory!

Y con la enorme esfera de electricidad, Sasuke se abalanzó contra Naruto, siendo retenido con el Raigeki que anteriormente había neutralizado el Raikiri de Kakashi. No obstante, Sasuke tenía otro preparado en la otra mano, listo para dejarle el mentón marcado de por vida. Pero al hacerlo, perdió su guardia, y antes de que el Chidory impactara su objetivo, Naruto logró insertar en su estómago un golpe característico de él.

-¡Rasengan!

Con la energía giratoria, Sasuke no pudo seguir concentrando su chacra en el chidory, y además de desaparecer, él mismo salió volando a una distancia grande. Si tan solo hubiese esperado esa clase de impacto, pudiera haber evitado, o incluso soportado ese golpe, pero la desesperación de saberse camino a la muerte era suficiente.

-Esta terminado, Sasuke. No hay motivo para seguir.

-oh, si lo hay. –Sasuke estaba recuperándose del último golpe, que le causó un tremendo daño. –La hay, Naruto. Itachi… Murió por la aldea. Solo me quedó Madara, y a él le debo mi venganza.

-Madara está muerto. Yo me encargue de terminar su vida hace ya dos años.

-Y con el, comenzaste mi persecución. No descansaré hasta vengar la muerte del último Uchiha, o hasta que los eliminen por completo. –De los alrededores de la arena, comenzaron a aparecer cientos de cazadores de Sasuke, armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a todo. –Y para ello, mis amigos me ayudarán.

Ahora las cosas no se veían bien. Rodeado, el rubio no tenía escape posible. Pero si tan solo lo intentara, si tan solo pudiera volver a Sasuke a la luz una última vez, tal vez todo esto terminaría.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Pero las cosas no estaban bien. Sakura corría de los cazadores, siendo ayudada por varios ninjas de la aldea, he inclusive de aldeas ajenas a Konoha. Tal era el caso de Temari, Kankuro y algunos ninjas influenciados por Naruto. Incluso, Danzou salió de entre las calles ayudando a Sakura para agradecer los rumores que se esparcían por la aldea, de que si Naruto ganaba el cargo aceptaría ser el séptimo Hokage. Pero aún así, los cazadores perseguían a la portadora del bebé que Sasuke deseaba. No sabían que su líder estaba a punto de morir.

-[Esto comienza a complicarse. Salen de las sombras como perros a una presa. Pero no puedo permitir que se la lleven]. –Sakura tomó al bebé y preparó algo para los que le seguían. –Espero haber aprendido bien. ¡Jutsu danza de elementos!

Y de la original Sakura se separaron un sin fin de clones de Sakura, dirigiéndose en diferentes direcciones. Esto motivó a que los cazadores persiguieran a una sola imagen de Sakura, mientras que la verdadera Sakura estaba oculta, en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Debía mantener callada a Kaede, por lo que intentó hacerlo con una de las fresas.

-Mantente callada, corazón. Y pronto estaremos a salvo.

Naruto no podía siquiera acercarse a Sasuke tras ser rodeado por un centenar de Cazadores. La influencia oscura de Sasuke había podrido la integridad de tanta gente, que la muerte no era una solución para ninguno de ellos. Incluso con la muerte como único destino, ellos seguirían adelante sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Los cazadores siguen mis órdenes al pie de la letra. No hay uno de ellos que no quiera sacrificar su vida en pro de nuestro objetivo. Regresar al poder con la única aldea del imperio. Una anarquía de la que nadie podrá escapar. Solo falta derrotar a la aldea más poderosa del imperio, y con este ejército a mi control será más fácil de lo que nadie antes creyó sería. Pagaran por todo.

-No puedo dejar que termines con sed de sangre. No puedo hacerlo. Tendré que detenerte.

Naruto estaba decepcionado de la forma en la que Sasuke había dirigido su vida. Pero el hecho de que le faltaran apenas unos minutos antes de morir no era un alivio. Debía terminarse cuanto antes. Tal vez por ello fue que decidió usar ese tipo de Jutsu. Un Jutsu que terminaría con la agonía de los cazadores.

Uniendo sus manos en forma de ruego, Naruto se arrodilló. Alzó pronto sus brazos al cielo y anunció un terrible Jutsu que nadie jamás debía usar de nuevo.

-Estilo de las sombras. Descenso de almas perdidas.

Y el cielo se obscureció, dejando una estela de luz roja señalando a Naruto. De él salieron un sin fin de sombras que rodeaban su ser. Al apagarse esa luz, el mundo quedó en completa oscuridad. Y las sombras se apoderaron del mundo. Un sin fin de gritos de terror se escucharon en aquella oscuridad, y los miles de cuerpos cazadores cayeron al suelo. Incluso los miembros del equipo Halcón fueron asesinados, devorados por las sombras de la oscuridad. Naruto, que sabía que miles de personas habían muerto ese día no podía dejar de llorar. Nadie merecía esta clase de final, Pero no había de otra. Entonces pensó en su hija. Sakura debía estar a salvo, o de lo contrario ella estaría en el suelo, sufriendo por el dolor de una fuerte caída. Tenía fe en que Sakura estaría bien. No había de otra.

Un poco después de que la oscuridad consumiera todo, la luz fue apareciendo en el mundo. Y con ello los restos de una guerra perdida. Los cuerpos de los cazadores yacían esparcidos por la ciudad. No eran más que despojos de algo que fue y ya no es. Las serpientes no vivían más. Los seres que entregaron su vida y esperanza a Sasuke tuvieron el mismo final que tanto esperaban. Y el castigo para Sasuke estaba en verlo terminar.

-¡NO! ¡MI GENTE! ¡MI VENGANZA! ¡TU! ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

-Ya pagué. –Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de Naruto. Nunca espero usar esta clase de jutsus prohibidos. Pero la situación ameritaba una medida desesperada y peligrosa. –Todos esos sueños, desperdiciados.

-¡Morirás, Naruto!

Sasuke extrajo de su boca la espada de la serpiente. Con ella estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Naruto, pero sus intenciones se vieron perturbadas al ser atrapado por unas cadenas extraídas del suelo.

-Estilo de las sombras, jutsu cadenas de Yomi.

Esas cadenas que comenzaron a drenar el chacra del cuerpo de Sasuke, ahora era la forma en la que terminaba.

-Me hiciste hacer esto. Asesiné a más gente el día de hoy de las que Kyubi jamás asesinó. Me convertiste en un asesino a sangre fría. Pero, no más. Esto se acaba aquí.

-Adelante, mátame. No me importa. Moriré como un gran líder. Y con eso, muero en paz.

-Un gran líder, no es aquel que lleva a su gente a la muerte. No más peleas para ti. Ahora, serás…

-¡Detente, Naruto Uzumaki!

Los Kages de las aldeas vecinas detuvieron a Naruto. Ahora la sentencia pertenecía a cada uno de los líderes de las aldeas.

-Sasuke, has conspirado en contra de las aldeas del imperio. Y con tu intento fracasado, deberás ser enjuiciado por tus crímenes.

-No hay nada que me haga arrepentirme por mis actos. Disfruté cada momento, incluyendo cuando asesiné a los padres de Sakura.

-¡TU!

-No lo mates.

-¡Demasiado tarde! –Dijo Sasuke carcajeándose. -¡Naruto me ha condenado a muerte, con la maldición de la rosa negra!

-¿Rosa Negra? –Naruto se aproximó a la rosa que Sasuke había tirado al suelo. Esa rosa no era negra, sino una rosa blanca que insertó en la espalda de Sasuke para hacerle creer su pronta muerte. –No puedo usar ese Jutsu. Tendría que sacrificar la vida de alguien para usarlo.

-¡No!

-El círculo que habías planeado ahora no parece tan perfecto. –Naruto se acercó cara a cara con Sasuke con una actitud aterrante. –Estos son los frutos de una vida encaminada a la venganza, el círculo de la vida se convierte en una espiral, que solo te puede llevar hacia abajo hasta llegar al fondo en el que no se puede salir por más que lo intentes. ¿Qué se siente estar en el fondo, Sasuke? Dicen que es una sensación indescriptible de desesperación e ira, espero te dure todo el resto de tu vida, cuan larga sea. Esa sensación de derrota será tu peor castigo.

-¡ESO TUS OJOS NO LO VERÁN, NARUTO!

-Llévenselo, amigos.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO! ¡NARUTO; TE ODIO!

-Lamentablemente, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Al salir Naruto de la arena, su atención se vio llamada por el triste panorama. La ciudad estaba teñida de negro, por la enorme cantidad de cadáveres que reposaban en la superficie en donde cayeron. Techos, calles, patios, tiendas. Todo ese aterrador paisaje era un réquiem a lo lamentable. Los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a avanzar hacia él, siendo Kakashi el primero en tocarle el hombro.

-Naruto…

-El descenso asesina a todo aquel que hallase entregado su vida a una causa perdida. Todo aquel al que no le importaría morir por la persona que recibió la rosa blanca… falleció el día de hoy.

-No es tu culpa, Naruto. Todos abandonaron los deseos de vivir, y terminaron con una muerte colectiva.

-Quiero pedirle un favor al pueblo. –Naruto comenzó a llorar. –No puedo regresarle la vida a todos. Pero, quisiera darles un entierro apropiado. Todos ellos, fuera de lo que hayan sido, fueron personas que amaron, que se perdieron y encontraron un final inadecuado. Yo… quiero que me ayudes a darles un sepulcro propio.

-De acuerdo. Habrá que encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente grande para enterrar tanta gente.

-No existe un lugar en la tierra. –Naruto sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino, que pronto firmó con su nombre escrito en sangre. –Tendré que elegir una opción diferente. ¡Sepultura de papel!

-Por cierto, tu hija…

-¡Sakura!

Salió de inmediato, buscando el sitio donde Sakura podría estar en ese instante. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de inmediato con ella. Y al tocarla, ella explotó en una nube de polvo. Eso alertó a la verdadera Sakura, que se encontraba en una alcantarilla cercana cargando a Kaede. Sin reconocer aún a Naruto, se armó de un pergamino explosivo y lo colocó en un Kunai. Con él, comenzó a salir de la alcantarilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Y alzando el Kunai en alto tomó impulso y tiró una puñalada hacia el chico, pero este la detuvo en el instante en que sintió el peligro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, notó lo ojos verdes que tanto añoraba, y el pequeño bultito que ella cargaba.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Naruto!

La pelirosa lanzó el Kunai al cielo, explotando poco después en la nada. Esa señal funcionó como luz de bengala para los amigos de Konoha. Sakura abarcó el cuello de Naruto con un brazo, mientras que este lo hacía con ambos brazos.

-¡Estaba asustada! ¡Creí que te habían matado!

-No mientras tenga alguien a quien proteger, Sakura.

-Tu hija está bien.

-No solo me refiero a ella.

Sakura volvió a verlo a los ojos. En ellos se vio reflejada con un brillo especial. Sabía que Naruto le amaba, y hasta cierto punto ella le quería. Pero nunca se había hecho a la idea de estar con él. Bueno, tal vez algunas veces. De cualquier forma, algo estaba haciendo que ella no dejara de abarcar el cuello del rubio ser.

-Naruto, yo…

-No importa lo que pienses de mí, te protegeré con todo lo que tengo. Esa es una promesa… de por…

-¡Guarda silencio, quieres!

-¡Mbamhá!

Kaede fue el punto más llamativo de la vida de Naruto, pero al escuchar su primera palabra, este simplemente no pudo soportar el encuentro de sentimientos.

-¡¿Kaede?

-Dijo Mamá, ¿cierto?

Y como si pidiere una repetición, repitió la palabra que terminó de iluminar el mundo de Sakura y hundió el ego de su padre.

-Mbamha.

-¡Kaede, eres la mejor de todas las bebés!

-¿Por qué fue mamá, si el tiempo desde que nació hasta el día de hoy siempre estuve con ella?

-Cree que soy su mamá.

-No está lejos de la realidad. Para ella siempre fuiste una madre consentidora.

-Pero, si yo soy… tu eres… y ella…

Ella no podía dejar a un lado la alegría de sentirse amada de sobremanera por la hija de su mejor amigo. Siendo Naruto el padre, una llegaría a pensar que lo más cercano a una madre era Tsunade, pues siempre los vio juntos desde su nacimiento. Pero… ¿Será acaso que la niña sabía lo que Naruto sentía hacia Sakura? Y si fuese así, ¿no sería acaso que Kaede quería a Sakura como una madre, planeando que su primera palabra uniría a los dos por ser ella?

-Eres una consentida muy lista, Kaede.

-No te forzaré a nada, Sakura.

-Pero yo si te forzaré.

Y de un momento a otro, Sakura aprovechó la posición de su brazo para recoger la cabeza de Naruto y llevarla a sus labios. Naruto, con esta, era la cuarta vez que besaba a Sakura en tres meses. Y, a decir verdad, de ninguna se había encantado más que de esta última. El bebé seguía entre los dos, tratando de verlos a la cara, pero desde su sitio no parecía posible. Luego, al separarse los dos, la niña alzó los brazos tratando de ser abrazada por completo por la mujer a la que llamaba madre.

-Eres una niña consentida y demasiado lista. –Dijo Sakura. -¿Qué dices, pequeña? ¿Quieres que sea tu mamá a partir de ahora?

-Mbamha

-¿Es en serio?

-Espero ser una madre adecuada. Eso claro, si me lo permites.

-Es que, no sé si quieras atarte a esta vida. Es decir, para que seas su madre tendría que darte a la niña o casarte conmigo, lo que veo difícil con la relación tan accidentada que tú y yo hemos tenido….

-Ya veo a donde vas. Te aaamooo.

-¿En serio?

Sakura no entendía el motivo de tanta lentitud. Solo acciones servían en este tipo de hombre, por lo que decidió darse a entender. Otro tierno beso fue el que decidió usar para darle a entender su punto, y el bebé que cargaba en brazos parecía aceptar lo que sucedía.

Tras ser asistido por la aldea completa, los cuerpos de los cazadores fueron siendo sepultados de manera correcta. Incluso los kages de las aldeas ayudaron con la sepultura, siendo Gaara quien más cuerpos sepulto (¿Sorprendidos?). La noche se hizo presente, y el consejo de aldeanos no podía aceptar un resultado concreto del torneo. Aunque el nuevo hokage ya había sido elegido por decisión unánime.

De regreso en casa, Tsunade le pidió a Naruto encargarse de las ganancias que obtuvo por la apuesta que ganó.

-¿Apostaste a mi favor?

-Hay algo que he aprendido con el tiempo a tu lado. Nunca apuestes en contra de un chico determinado. Compra algo para tu hija, y cómprame una botella de sake con eso, ¿Quieres?

-Claro. Siempre que no desees beber frente o cerca de Kaede.

-¿Donde está la pequeña?

-Siendo bañada por su madre…

-¿Perdón?

Tsunade deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿Sakura? ¿Bañando a su hija? A decir verdad la pequeña y Sakura precisaban de un baño caliente urgente, por haberse escondido en las alcantarillas de la aldea. Es por ello que las dos se metieron en la tina, juntas. La niña parecía a gusto con su madre nueva, y Sakura debía aceptar su destino que ella había elegido.

-No sé si hice lo correcto. Aunque en verdad quiera ser una autentica madre, no sé como serlo. Es decir, hasta ahora sólo había estado cuidando de mi propio ser, y ahora estoy cuidando de una bebé. No sé si pueda hacerlo bien.

Tsunade escuchaba esto desde afuera del baño, y al ver a Naruto entrar en la habitación, ella le detuvo.

-Espera, Naruto. Creo que Sakura está adentro con el bebé.

-¿Te refieres a que se están bañando juntas?

-Déjame entrar, tal vez necesite ayuda para bañar a Kaede.

-Está bien. Las espero en la sala.

Tsunade se desvistió, y entro junto con Sakura al baño. Al verla llegar, ella comenzó a tallar a Kaede con una esponja que le había visto usar a Naruto.

-¿Problemas con ella?

-No quiero hacerle ningún mal.

-Y aún sabiéndolo, la metiste en una alcantarilla.

-Preferí eso a que Sasuke la tomara.

-Está bien. Al final todo resultó bien. Escucha, si de verdad no quieres hacer esto, no lo hagas.

-Es necesario. Si no puede pescar alguna enfermedad por la exposición a ese hedor.

-Me refiero a convertirte en madre.

Sakura cayó en consciencia, pero no es que no quisiera ser madre.

-A decir verdad nunca pensé en verme como madre. Siempre me pareció algo lejano, después de que Sasuke hizo lo que hizo conmigo. Pero viendo a Kaede. Ella en verdad parece entender lo que sucede.

-La exposición continua con Naruto provoca distintas reacciones. La mayoría buenas.

-Pero… siento que no estoy preparada para ser madre. Es decir, solo tengo diecisiete años. No creo que eso sea una edad para volverse madre.

-No es excusa. Naruto recibió a Kaede cuando tenía esa misma edad.

-Aún me queda mucho por lograr antes de pensar siquiera en ser una madre dedicada.

-Phapa

-E incluso ella lo sabe. ¿Qué dijiste, cielo?

-Mbamha phapa.

-Los quiere juntos. No creo que ella quiera verlos separados. Tal vez acepte en ser una niña cuidada por Naruto. Pero no quiere verlos separados. Podríamos decírselo a Naruto, que se encargue de Kaede hasta que te realices.

-Si, es posible. Pero, Naruto también tiene sus deseos. No puedo simplemente ignorarlos y hacerlo seguir mis deseos.

-¿Qué otra hay? No duraré para siempre. Uno de los dos deberá encargarse de la niña.

-Además está el tema de la maternidad oficial. Naruto es el padre de Kaede por que así lo deseó la señora Mamori. Pero yo solo soy una mujer que vivirá al lado de Naruto.

-Eso puede resolverse fácil, cásate de una buena vez.

-Eso no es una solución. Es…

-¿Amas a Naruto?

-Eso es lo que menos quiero saber

-Si no lo amas, no le hubieses esperanzado esta tarde.

-Lo amo, con todo mi corazón. Pero yo… no soy digna de él.

-Esa es la peor estupidez que he escuchado.

-Un día dije que Naruto merecía ser feliz con la mujer que escoja. Es una lastima que esa mujer solo le produzca infelicidad.

-La ignorancia es felicidad. –Esto sacó a Sakura de entendimiento. –Naruto nunca ha sabido como es ser correspondido. Ama sin pensar que esto le causa problemas. Y con eso fuera de su cabeza, no puede sentirse mal, ni sentirse bien. Durante el tiempo con él, siempre se estuvo esmerando para traerte a Sasuke de vuelta. El verte feliz es lo que lo hace feliz. Esa es su forma de amar.

-Si, eso creo.

-Naruto puede clasificarse como un mandilón. Hace lo que sea por que la mujer que ama sea feliz. Estoy segura que en algún momento te ha dicho que no te forzará a nada que no desees.

-Hoy lo hizo.

-Entonces sigue sus deseos. No hagas nada que tu no quieras hacer, y déjalo ser.

Sakura pensaba en lo que realmente quería hacer, mirando a la niña divertirse en el agua. Una decisión que posiblemente cambiaría su vida, pero al menos dejaría todo en su lugar.

Terminando de bañarse y de bañar a Kaede, Sakura se colocó una bata y salió del baño con el bebé en brazos. Fue a donde Naruto. Este estaba sentado en un sofá, agotado por la larga jornada de ese día. Haciendo uso de una faceta que ella misma no conocía, se sentó en las piernas de Naruto, abarcando con un brazo su cuello y plantando en sus labios un beso tierno. Naruto estaba sorprendido. Sorprendido y excitado.

-Naruto, te amo como nunca creía amar a nadie en mi vida.

-Gracias. Yo tambi…

-Silencio, que esto no es fácil. –Sakura aspiró aire decidida a decirle algo que ella deseaba, pero no esperaba decir ella misma. –Naruto… no quiero detener mis estudios… ni mi carrera… pero en verdad deseo estar contigo.

-Entiendo.

-Es por eso… que… bueno… Quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Frió. Esa era la palabra que describe el estado actual de Naruto. Extraño… petrificado ante la proposición de Sakura. Simplemente no comprendía.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y con la cara de ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? Naruto intentó articular una simple palabra que prácticamente le era imposible pronunciar. Mientras que Sakura esperaba su respuesta, comenzó a ver a Kaede. Y siendo las únicas palabras del rubio…

-Dime que no es por ella. –Naruto, al ver a Sakura enfocarse en Kaede, supo que el motivo por el que se casaría con él era su hija. –Dime que Kaede no es el motivo.

-No importa Kaede. No es un factor para mi decisión. –Sakura entendía el miedo de Naruto. Todos aquellos que conocían a Kaede sufrían de un cambio para bien. En eso tal vez se parecía a su padre. Sin embargo, la mayor influencia en ella fue de parte del rubio, mientras que Kaede solo ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón. –no niego que esta pequeña tocó mi corazón. Pero si existe alguien que de verdad ha tocado mi alma ese eres tú, Naruto. Cada día durante mi vida conociéndote ha sido una aventura, una comedia a veces y demasiado drama. Quiero estar contigo… más allá de lo que me está permitido.

-¿Por que sigues parado, idiota? Tómala.

Aún confundido, Naruto no pudo esperar más. Con un abrazo comenzó a llorar. Era todo por lo que soñaba, verla aceptando sus verdades, y que mejores verdades que deseándolo a él, solo a él, quien ha estado buscando su felicidad hasta romperse. Durante bastante tiempo había estado ocultando el dolor que se sufría por el rechazo, y con esa clase de confesión, ese dolor se convertía en llanto, y con ello en alegría. Como siempre fue Kaede la que fungía como pañuelo para las lágrimas de su padre. Solo que ahora era ayudada por las caricias de Sakura, que al pasar su palma por el rostro del rubio hacia que su cuerpo se colapsara en llanto.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo entre sollozos. –Dime que esto no es un sueño, Sakura.

-Kaede, muéstrale a tu papá que no se trata de un sueño.

La niña no entendió, pero al ver llorando a su padre, sólo pudo alzar los brazos hacia enfrente queriendo cambiar de transporte.

-Ya veo. Gracias, hija. –él la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, que bien pareció gustarle al bebé. –Nunca te dejaré.

-Na-naruto. Espero mi respuesta.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes la respuesta?

Un beso, un abrazo y una sonrisa triste en el rostro de ambos. Sakura también comenzó a llorar, ante la forma en la que se había portado con su ahora prometido. Esperanzándolo, rompiéndole el corazón y al final terminando en sus brazos, rogando por el perdón y la reconciliación. Esa noche fue la primera en la que los dos durmieron juntos, y en su particular forma de pensar, la primera vez que ambos durmieron felices.

La mañana siguiente, un anuncio de parte de los guerreros anbu levantó a la aldea completa. "El nuevo Hokage ha sido elegido", gritaban todos esparciendo la nueva noticia. Un nuevo guerrero capaz de proteger la aldea de las amenazas fuertes. Y el deseo de conocer la decisión de los ancianos fue tan poderoso, que el pueblo se levantó a las cinco de la mañana para saludar al nuevo hokage en el amanecer. Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade tomaron camino, llegando justo a tiempo para ver al consejo reunirse en el techo de las oficinas del hokage y dar su veredicto.

-Pueblo reunido de la aldea de la hoja, el día de hoy hemos anunciado el inicio de una nueva era. Sin embargo, es mi deber informar sobre el saldo de muertes la tarde pasada. Desgraciadamente cerca de cincuenta hermanos entre ninjas y aldeanos fallecieron la tarde de ayer. Entre ellos el pasado hokage Danzou, que protegiendo a la aldea dio su vida. Es por eso que el consejo ha decidido cederle su titulo de sexto hokage, que con su muerte ha de ser recordado.

Un minuto de silencio por las almas de los caídos en la batalla del día pasado. Evidentemente no era comparable con los caídos en batallas pasadas, pero si era una pena perder a tanta gente por los deseos de un solo hombre.

-Naruto Uzumaki. –La voz del anciano que se dirigía al pueblo dejó a todos en una expectante atención. Los que rodeaban al rubio volvieron sus ojos hacia él, y con la mayor de sus sorpresas, fue llamado al estrado. –Sube y muéstrate ante todos.

-Espero no sea una sentencia de muerte.

-No estás solo, amor. –Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura le llamaba así. Con ese animo, nada parecía ser tan grave.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego.

Naruto desapareció en una nube de polvo y en un instante apareció cerca al anciano. Como muestra de respeto, este se inclinó un instante y aceptó cualquier castigo.

-Hemos visto tu enorme poder durante la guerra, y es impresionante como has fortalecido tu cuerpo. Mil hombres cayeron a tu orden y voluntad. Con ello, los ancianos hemos caído en cuenta de que ese poder no debe mostrarse nuevamente.

-Así será, señor.

-Mereces un castigo por aterrar a los habitantes de esta aldea con esa clase de jutsu prohibido. Ese castigo sería la muerte.

Todos los ninjas prepararon una especie de revelación en caso de ser declarada la ejecución.

-Sin embargo, debido a que tu mismo fuiste el que sepultó a todos esos hombres y mujeres, arrepentido de tus métodos de combate, el consejo decidió perdonarte la vida, y cualquier clase de castigo por ello. Además de haber salvado la aldea y convertirte en un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Señor?

-¡Este joven ha salvado ya varias veces a los aldeanos de esta aldea, ofreciendo su vida para hacerlo! ¡Con todo gusto proclamo a Naruto como Nanadaime, el séptimo Hokage!

La ovación estallo en la aldea. El nuevo Hokage, que bien podría ser un ninja clasificado como especial en el libro bingo, ahora se había convertido en un ninja elite de la elite. Siendo aún un genin, Naruto alcanzó una meta insuperable para muchos. Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru ahora podían aceptar su error, y arrodillarse frente a Naruto.

De detrás de Naruto salieron dos ninjas que fueron participantes del torneo interrumpido, con las ropas hechas a la medida del nuevo líder, ahora la sombra del fuego era representada por el hijo del cuarto hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

El recibir de manos de Hiashi y Kakashi el uniforme que usaría de ahora en adelante fue el momento más feliz de la vida de Naruto, después, claro, de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Sakura. Y al final verse en la cima de la vida, el ver sus sueños y anhelos cumplidos fue el momento de oro de este chico.

-¡Larga vida a Nanadaime! –Gritaron los amigos que esperaban en los pies del edificio, y todos los aldeanos se unieron a la felicidad de Naruto. Lagrimas de alegría jamás antes vistas en una sombra de fuego, llanto que no podía expresar ni una décima parte de lo que sentía en ese momento al verse completamente superado. Incluso los ancianos del consejo se pusieron de pie (Los que podían) ovacionando al nuevo hokage. Ahora todos le mostraban su respeto. Y en medio de toda esa felicidad, Naruto volvió su rostro hacia Sakura, que quizás era la más orgullosa de él en este momento.

-Bien hecho, Naruto. Serás un verdadero líder.

Pero por un instante esa enorme sonrisa que enfatizaba sus emociones actuales, pronto se fue apagando. La noche pasada ella había sido clara con sus deseos, y ahora Naruto se enfrentaba a los suyos. Y cuando el rostro de Naruto se apagó por completo, todos dejaron de aplaudir por escuchar las palabras del nuevo líder.

-Este es el momento por el cual he estado esperando durante toda mi vida. Verme frente a ustedes como una persona que resalta del resto y que mostró su valía como aldeano y guerrero. –Una lágrima extra se deslizó por su rostro. –Sin embargo, me es imposible aceptar el cargo.

Ahora todo se tornó en confusión y murmullos. Sabían cuanto importaba para Naruto el llegar a ese punto de su vida, como para poder digerir que el chico ahora renunciaba a ello. La pregunta que todos formularon: ¿por qué?

-Durante mi vida fui colmado de diferentes responsabilidades. La responsabilidad en mis deberes en la academia, la responsabilidad de ser uno más entre mis compañeros de equipo. La responsabilidad de cumplir con diferentes promesas. Pero ahora, la mayor responsabilidad de todas me ha cambiado por completo. Y esa responsabilidad es mayor aún que mis deseos. –Todos estaban atentos, en un silencio casi espectral. –Un Hokage debe tener integridad y fuerza para renunciar a sus deseos por el bien de los demás. Debe proteger a su aldea y amar a cada uno de sus aldeanos. Pero sobre todo debe ser un ejemplo a seguir. No puedo cumplir con esta última requisición, por el simple hecho de que solo deseo ser el ejemplo a seguir de una sola persona. Renuncio a ser Nanadaime… para cuidar de mi hija, Kaede Uzumaki. –Allí estaba la respuesta de toda la aldea. Naruto deseaba sacar adelante a su hija, antes de encargarse de la aldea. –No puedo dejarla sola aún. Y sé que esta oportunidad puede dejar de existir en el futuro. –Naruto comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, dándoselo a Hiashi y a Kakashi. –Pero quiero correr el riesgo para bien de mi hija. Lo siento a todos, sé que puedo haberles fallado.

-No. –Dijo Kakashi. –A decir verdad, no defraudas a nadie, aunque te esmeres en hacerlo.

-Es una muestra de fuerza renunciar a todo por tu hija. –Dijo Hiashi enfocando su mirada en Hanami y Hinata. –Yo haría lo mismo.

-¿Es en serio, señor? –Dijo el anciano, tomando el sombrero de Hokage.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio.

La atención de los aldeanos fue suficiente. Y el estado casi espectral de todos fue interrumpido por la reacción de Ayame. Ella, sin avisar a nadie, comenzó a aplaudir aceptando la decisión de su hermano. Después de ella, fue su padre, y tras de él la aldea completa dándole su respeto al padre más amado de toda la aldea de la hoja. Sakura sabía que bien pudiera quedarse ella con Kaede mientras él servía como Hokage, con el sueldo que toma ese cargo bien podían salir de problemas fácilmente.

Verlo venir a su posición, fue un momento que ella esperaba para pedir una explicación.

-Naruto Uzumaki, al ser tu prometida pude quedarme con la niña. –Susurro Sakura para que nadie escuchara la buena nueva.

-No es posible. Verás, no interrumpiré tu ascenso, tu carrera como shinobi por mis propios intereses. Dejaré el trabajo de shinobi un rato para convertirme en amo de casa. Auque debo informarte, que esto será por poco tiempo. Solo mientras cumples con tu cometido.

-En ese caso, el consejo ha determinado una segunda opción. Señorita Sakura Haruno, me haría el favor de acercarse a mí.

-¡Eso fue rápido! –Dijo Tsunade sorprendida de la rápida ascensión de Sakura como Hokage. Ahora los tres estaban impactados, el Nanadaime era ella, la mujer que protegió con su vida la hija de un amigo.

-¡Yo! ¡Hokage!

-Eres la única que puede acceder a ese puesto. –Dijo el anciano. –Honestamente creímos que le ganarías a Kakashi el día del torneo.

-Incluso yo lo pensé. –Susurró Kakashi.

-Por favor, suba a aceptar el uniforme que Naruto tuvo que dejar a un lado.

-Pero…

-No dejes esperando al anciano. Sube y haznos sentir orgullosos. –Dijo Naruto tomando a la pequeña Kaede y dándole un pequeño empujón que le dio camino a la grandeza. Llegando a donde el anciano, cerca del amanecer, y con una vista preciosa, acentuando la belleza de la dama ahora Hokage.

-Espero no seas la segunda en rechazar nuestro nombramiento.

-No, señor. Espero ser una Hokage adecuada.

-Entonces –El sol se asomaba en el momento en que el anciano colocaba el sombrero y Hiashi la túnica. –En nombre de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, serás nombrada como Nanadaime, la séptima sombra del fuego.

Y con el nacimiento del nuevo día, Sakura fue ovacionada por el pueblo, como la séptima de su estirpe, en el día más importante de su vida.

-¡Larga vida al séptimo Hokage!

La llegada a casa fue un poco extraña. Sakura se quedó a conocer sus nuevas oficinas, junto a Tsunade para ser capacitada en el empleo del Hokage, y en tanto Kaede y Naruto entraron a la casa que compartían con Sakura. Durante un momento de silencio, Naruto trataba de reflexionar sobre lo acontecido con lo del Hokage. Y observando a su hija comenzó a pensar. La verdad, no estaba arrepentido, solo un poco sorprendido por sus reacciones.

-Después. Antes necesito educarte como se debe.

-Phapa.

-Si, exacto. Y nunca lo olvides. Yo seré un padre ejemplar para ti, sin importar cuanto me cueste, serás la hija de un hombre ejemplar.

-Por que no lo aceptas. –Dijo una voz afuera. Kakashi lo había estado siguiendo, acompañado de Shikamaru y Kiba, con su sombra Akamaru. Los amigos más cercanos a Naruto. –En verdad te arrepientes de haber renunciado a tu sueño. –La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-No, en serio no me he arrepentido de haber renunciado al cargo. Ella está antes que yo.

-Sakura podía encargarse de ella. –Dijo Shikamaru. –o Tsunade también lo habría hecho.

-Es mi responsabilidad, no la de ellas. –Naruto entró en la casa, caminando en dirección a la cocina.

-Vamos, Naruto. Acepta que al menos deseas estar unos días en esa oficina tan importante.

-El que haya deseado ser el hokage, no me inhibe de mi responsabilidad con Kaede. Además, no cuidaré de ella por siempre. Será solo hasta que se gradúe en la academia como un genin.

-Ese titulo hubiese sido mejor con tu situación. –Dijo Kiba. –Serías el primer genin en la historia en llegar a ser hokage. Un logro para cualquier ninja.

-Como sea, ahora soy un padre de familia. Después entenderán lo que es serlo.

-Pues aquí uno de los tres está a punto de entenderlo.

-¿De que hablas, Kiba?

-Temari… ha estado teniendo nauseas últimamente. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Es posible que esté esperando un hijo mió. Pero que molestia.

-¡Te felicito, amigo! –Naruto terminó de preparar una de las fresas que tanto le gustaban a Kaede y comenzó a ofrecérsela. -¿Ya tienes un nombre?

-Ni siquiera se donde viviremos. Supongo que Gaara me obligará a casarme con su hermana. Es lo malo de salir con Temari… Su familia me asusta mucho.

-¿Alguna nueva noticia?

-Bueno, no se si lo sabes, pero Tenten se casará, Hanami comenzó a salir con Konohamaru…

-Abstente de contarme chismes, Kakashi. Solo quería saber si después del ataque de ayer hay cambios referentes.

-Bueno, Sasuke será juzgado por los kages de la aldea, incluida nuestra honorable hokage.

Naruto veía en el futuro a un decapitado por traición… Solo que aún no sabía si sería antes o después del juicio.

-Sakura nunca le perdonara el homicidio de sus padres.

-Eso creo. Sobre las muertes, lamentablemente Ibiki fue asesinado. Danzou, Riruka y un guerrero anbu que no me informaron quien era por parte de los shinobis. El resto fueron civiles de la aldea.

-Ese maldito Sasuke, no sabe en la que se puede meter.

Instante en el que la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Y en el marco de la puerta se dibujó la silueta de la nueva líder de Konoha. Una enorme sonrisa y una actitud dominante, parecía estar más motivada que nunca.

-La sombra de fuego numero siete, la seductora y agraciada Sakura Haruno a su servicio.

-Olvidaste mencionar "modesta."

-¡Te amo, Naruto! –Sakura se lanzó a Naruto, siendo atrapada por la sombra de este antes de estrellarse con él.

-Yo también, Sakura.

-Lo siento, no vi a Kaede en tus brazos.

-¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo? –Dijo Kiba.

-Eso es un secreto, antes debo llamar a todas mis amigas. Debemos apresurar esto antes de que tome cargo como función. Debo tener algo de ropa en mis cosas.

-Parece niña en navidad. –Dijo Naruto al verla correr a su habitación. Tsunade entró poco después de Sakura, encontrándose ante la escena de la infantil Sakura.

-Parece que el cargo le cayó de sorpresa. No sabe que debe cuidar de la aldea con su vida, pero si sabe que debe lucir bien como Hokage.

-Lo hará bien. De eso estoy seguro.

-Por cierto, Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi. -¿No necesitas padrinos para esa pequeña?

-¿Padrinos? ¿Hablas de unas personas que me ayuden a guiarla por un buen camino o de alguien que le consiga una pareja que la…?

-La primera opción. Anko y yo podríamos ser los padrinos de esa pequeña niña. Como lo fue Jiraiya para ti.

En el clavo, Naruto cambió sus facciones por unos de tristeza. El simple hecho de recordar a Jiraiya era un ataque de nostalgia y dolor.

-Lo extraño.

-Pero el estaría orgulloso de ti. –Dijo Tsunade. –Bueno, aunque conociéndolo te hubiese descalabrado de un coscorrón por renunciar a tu cargo como hokage, y después te entendería.

-En verdad, fue como un padrastro para mí. Como sea, ahora debe estar embriagándose con mi padre allá arriba. Está mejor.

-Naruto, ¿Cómo me veo?

Santa hemorragia nasal, Sakura. Una enorme elección, elegante y atrevida. Ella anteriormente había hecho uno de sus trajes color blanco, con un escote camino al vientre con malla negra. Era como Sakura llena de blanco, hasta las zapatillas eran blancas, lo que no es común entre los shinobis. Y el sombrero acentuaba el conjunto con enorme belleza.

En verdad, los hombres allí reunidos quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Sakura así, sintiendo envidia por Naruto que vivía con ella. Y la primera palabra de Kaede acentuó el momento dándole una felicidad extra a Sakura.

-Mbamha

-Si, cariño. Tu madre está aquí, dispuesta a ejercer su nuevo cargo, con gracia y amor a la aldea. Pero sobre todo amor por ustedes dos.

-¿Mamá?

-Oh, claro. Para eso quería reunirlos a todos. Pero creo que no hace falta que sea por separado. Solo no les cuenten a los demás que ¡Amo con locura a este hombre!

Sakura no pidió permiso ni avisó sus intenciones. Solo tomó a Naruto por la camisa y lo empinó a sus labios. Solo hasta ese entonces, Sakura supo quien era el hombre ideal, adecuado y perfecto para compartir su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Con el tiempo, Naruto fue haciéndose cargo de la casa de Sakura, mientras ella terminaba sus días como Hokage. Siendo él quien ordenaba la casa, mientras Kaede se la pasaba vuelta y vuelta con Kanon y Gamakichi. A decir verdad, Kanon pronto se convirtió en el hermano mayor de la niña, protegiéndola en ocasiones, mientras que Gamakichi solo estaba allí por aburrimiento.

De Tsunade… pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sentada en el balcón, asoleándose y bebiendo. De vez en cuando jugo, otras ocasiones sake… La mayor parte era té. Todos alrededor de Naruto salían de casa a cumplir con sus deberes, y otros se quedaban a trabajar en sus establecimientos. Con el tiempo, a Naruto le pareció que era una rutina que debía variar pronto.

-Ahora es que comprendo por que se quejan tanto las mujeres. Tan solo llevo un mes encargándome de la casa y siento que he pasado varios años.

-No te puedes quejar. –Dijo Tsunade. –Sakura es la que trae el dinero, tú debes convertirte en el amo de la casa. Te juro que estar encerrado en esa oficina no es divertido. Es un martirio.

-Sakura no lo hace ver así. Por el momento se muestra encantada de su empleo como Hokage. Quizás ella nació para estar en una oficina. Yo… solo busco ayudar a mi pueblo… y ser alguien que pueda demostrar que vale mucho.

-Al menos tú tienes iniciativa y hacer el trabajo con ayuda. Gracias, corazón. –Por la casa había aproximadamente diez Narutos esparcidos para terminar los quehaceres rápido.

-Al menos hago esto. Hay personas que ni siquiera mueven un dedo.

-Ya lo hice. Tengo edad para evitar esos quehaceres.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué edad tiene, anciana Tsunade?

-Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer, so-pena de ser decapitado o castrado mientras duermes.

-Claro. Como si pudieras hacerme algo.

-De menos te hecho una maldición gitana.

En eso, un chico en la calle comenzó a vocear noticias de último momento.

-¡El amo de las serpientes será enjuiciado! ¡La estirpe de los Uchiha podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra!

-¡Ah! Esas son noticias de peso. Es una lastima que ese clan desaparezca. Siempre fueron los mejores en cuanto al espionaje y el encuentro mano a mano.

-No me sorprende que la sentencia sea fuerte. No creo que Sakura le de una ejecución directa. Conociéndola, puede que le perdone la vida, solo para torturarlo un poco.

-Como sea, Sasuke tendrá un castigo como en la historia se ha dado.

-¡Naruto! –La voz de Sakura se escuchaba lejana. Por la calle aledaña venía la nueva Hokage esperando encontrarlo en casa. –Necesito nos acompañes en el juicio. En caso de que Sasuke se libere de sus esposas.

-Sakura, no creo que mi presencia sea una buena idea. Es decir, ya he molestado demasiado al hombre, un poco más y terminará como un hombre sediento de sangre.

-No es mi deseo. Los lideres de las aldeas del imperio desean seas su guardia personal. Te pagarán el triple de lo que le pagan a otros.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo?

-Honestamente, están más seguros si lo guardas tú. Eres el único sujeto que ha sobrevivido en una pelea en mano a mano con él. Por supuesto que hay riesgos. Deberás dejar a Kaede con alguien.

-Solo confiaría en ti. Tsunade está demasiado vieja para cuidarla.

-¡Cuida tu lengua, idiota!

-Como sea. Aceptaré con la condición de que la cuides tú.

-Pero sería cruel estar encima del estrado con Kaede en brazos.

-Que te diviertas con tu ex amigo.

-¡Espera! Lo haré.

-Bien, cuando será el juicio.

-De hecho…

-Buenos días, amigo.

Al darle la custodia temporal a Sakura, Naruto pudo ir a recoger a Sasuke en la prisión. Faltaban tres horas para que el juicio comenzara. Por lo que preparar al prisionero para su corte era vital. Al entrar en la celda, Sasuke lo recibió de la manera en que podía recibir al culpable de sus penas.

-Vienes a ejecutarme, Naruto.

-Mírate nada más. Esto jamás debió ser.

-Exacto. Para estos días debía haber consumado mi ascenso al poder. Y tú… tú siempre estás en medio, estorbándome. Te odio, Naruto.

-Sasuke. Durante tantos años busque una especie de reconciliación, que regresaras conmigo a casa. Pero tu enorme ego y soberbia, sin mencionar el deseo de venganza, cegaron tu corazón.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Soy un vengador, no un héroe de guerra. Mi campo es el asesinato y la mutilación de cuerpos. El tuyo es estar cuidando de los débiles, de los que no pueden defenderse solos.

-Cuido a los débiles por que yo fui uno de ellos. Y en ese entonces era protegido por mis amigos. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sasuke?

-Kakashi siempre te tuvo como un gran alumno, mientras que a mi solo me daba ordenes.

-Eso era por que tú podías enfrentar cualquier obstáculo, mientras que a Sakura y a mí siempre nos tocaba alcanzar niveles imposibles. Tú tenías el talento, la herencia y la habilidad, cosa que Sakura y yo no teníamos.

-Claro que si, tu padre fue el Hokage más condecorado.

-Y tu padre fue el mejor líder Anbu de todos los tiempos. Tú tenías talento de cuna. Y… durante tantos años tuviste el corazón de Sakura. Tal vez eso era lo que más me molestaba de ti. Sin pelear por ella, la tenías en la palma de tu mano. Ella soñaba por ti, vivía por ti… y moría a tu nombre. En cambio a mi nadie me amó tanto. Hasta lo de Hinata… y el conseguir a Kaede.

-¿Esa niña que intenté secuestrar?

-Mi hija, Sasuke. El amor de mi corazón. Tal vez la niña que me cambió completamente. El protegerla me fortaleció como no tienes idea.

-Cuéntame una cosa, Naruto. Plumas de paloma fue una especie de maestro para ti, o solo una persona que te dejó a su nieta.

Naruto tomó camino al muro y confiando en la imposibilidad de Sasuke para atacarlo se sentó dentro de su celda, abriendo su corazón y contando lo que pasó.

-Plumas de paloma me enseñó mucho sobre mi situación. Kyubi siempre fue una sombra que me perseguía. Debiste escucharlo antes, sobre el niño más odiado de la aldea. Plumas de Paloma termino eso, haciendo que Kyubi y yo seamos una sola persona… con un enorme dominio de sus técnicas, recuerdos… forma de ser… e incluso instinto. Espera, ¿Cómo sabes de plumas de Paloma?

-Ella… es la nieta de Plumas de paloma, ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por sus ojos. Esa niña tiene sangre Uchiha en sus venas. Estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Por que plumas de paloma es en realidad Obito Uchiha.

El impacto fue grande. El gran amigo de Kakashi era el abuelo de la hija que tanto protegía. El saberlo, y saber lo que pasó con el anciano que conoció.

-Imposible. Obito fue tomado por Madara….

-Para tomar su cuerpo, él debió renunciar a su cuerpo viejo, resultado de poseer a otro hombre de edad avanzada. Simplemente cambió de cuerpos con él.

-No. Entonces… ese otro cuerpo debió ser un Uchiha.

-No Naruto. La esencia de un Uchiha puede ser la clave para dejar marca en los descendientes. Obito pasó su herencia Uchiha a su hija, y esta reencarnó en la niña. Mira sus ojos. Se parecen a mi Sharingan inactivo.

-No. Tu sharingan es gris…

-Ella tiene una cruza de estirpes. Ella posee los ojos de su madre… pero la esencia Uchiha sigue viva en ella.

-Es interesante, que no estés buscando una venganza en mi contra. Honestamente creí que causarías problemas.

-Siempre pude charlar contigo, Naruto. En verdad, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Solo que ahora, comenzar otra vez a reunir almas corrompidas no suena a una opción. Simplemente estoy acabado. Estas cadenas no me permiten reunir Chacra. –Las cadenas que capturaban a Sasuke eran las mismas que Naruto usaba para drenar chacra, las cadenas de Yomi. –Entonces, la única salida es tener a alguien afuera.

-Si. Ese tal vez sería yo.

-No confío en ti. Te odio, como no tienes una idea.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Escucha, no tengo nada en tu contra. Simplemente tu camino salió de control, y la venganza fue tu ruina.

-Saliendo de aquí, me enjuiciarán por ser un traidor a la aldea, asesinar a varias personas, unir fuerzas con Orochimaru, llevar a la muerte a cientos de seguidores, atacar las aldeas, acabar con el recinto Uchiha, destruir propiedad publica…

-Y rehusarte al arresto.

-Esto es en serio.

-Lo siento.

-Siento que mi vida terminará ahora mismo. Si aún queda un poco de esa amistad entre nosotros, he de pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Mi objetivo principal es reinstaurar mi clan. Y esa pequeña de la que estás cuidando sería la última niña Uchiha. Ella es la clave de mis deseos. Oficialmente heredará el distrito Uchiha y todo su legado, así como lo hubiese heredado yo en su tiempo. Pero… No podrá hacerlo sin mi consentimiento. Así que… Acércate, amigo mío.

Naruto elevó la guardia y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke. Este colocándole ambas manos en los ojos comenzó a robar un instante el chacra de Naruto, dándole el único regalo que de verdad deseaba entregar. Sus ojos, y la barrera de sangre.

-Recibe mi luz, y dale un brillo mayor.

Sacándose los ojos de su lugar, Sasuke implantó ese preciado tesoro Uchiha en los ojos de Naruto, cediendo con ello sus habilidades y talentos. A partir de ese momento, Sasuke quedó completamente ciego, y Naruto obtuvo al igual que Kakashi el Sharingan de parte de su mejor amigo, solo que ahora, ese Sharingan ya estaba avanzado al grado de Mangekyou.

Al poder abrir sus ojos, Naruto pudo ver en Sasuke a un chico aceptando su muerte.

-Pero, Sasuke.

-Necesitas enseñarle a tu hija a usar el regalo de la visión Sharingan. Kakashi te ayudará con eso, y yo descansaré en paz sabiendo que mi clan podrá sobrevivir más allá de mi muerte. Cuida de Kaede, y dale un futuro que valga la pena.

-Lo haré amigo.

-Bien. Ahora, vamos al juicio, mi sentencia espera.

Ayudado por Naruto, Sasuke se presentó pronto en el estrado, camino a la sentencia que los kages dejaran sobre el. Un juicio en el que los lideres del imperio darían un dictamen al más peligroso de los maleantes. Al ver a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, todos intuyeron que no sentía remordimiento por lo acontecido un mes atrás. Y al ver Naruto la jueza, supo que no sería bueno.

-De pie ante la Jueza, la nueva Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura Haruno. –Curioso es saber que ella cargaba a Kaede entre sus brazos al momento de entrar, sentándola en sus piernas al tomar su asiento en el estrado, y dándole una fresa para mantenerla en paz un momento.

-Esto no es bueno. –Se los dije.

-Lean los cargos.

-Sasuke Uchiha, se le acusa de robar identidades, atacar a viajeros, asesinar a más de cien hombres inocentes, parricidio, unir fuerzas con Akatsuki y Orochimaru, complot hacia la aldea de la hoja, genocidio calificado y revelarse en contra de su aldea originaria.

-Señor Sasuke Uchiha, en defensa de su causa ¿Cómo se declara?

-Culpable, su señoría. –Era lógico y esperado para Naruto. Sasuke deseaba morir pronto. Después de ciego, no había más que hacer, según el joven Uchiha. –Además declaro que no me arrepiento de ninguno de mis delitos, y merezco ser castigado.

-Es extraño. Jamás creí que se diera por vencido así nada más.

-No lo creerá, señoría. Pero un idiota cabeza hueca cumplió su promesa… y me regresó al camino correcto.

Sakura volvió su mirada a Naruto. Después de todo lo acontecido entre ellos tres, logró hacer volver a Sasuke al camino del bien, demasiado tarde al parecer.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para volver al lado correcto. Sin embargo, es mi deber dictar sentencia…

-Le pido a la corte el derecho de deseo de eutanasia. Deseo ser ejecutado pronto, y terminar mis días de una vez por todas.

-Ese derecho se otorga a algunas personas con muerte asegurada. Tus crímenes merecen una muerte aplazada, Sasuke.

-No lo acepto. El derecho es para personas cuya situación de salud o deterioro de la misma pasa a dejar al sujeto en completo derecho de elegir vivir o morir. Y yo… -Sasuke abrió los ojos mostrando la ausencia de ojos. –Ya no soy útil en lo más mínimo.

Esa imagen siempre quedará en la cabeza de Sakura. Arrancarse los ojos con tal de apelar al derecho de deseo de eutanasia. Pero ahora, el derecho era un tanto complicado.

-Ese derecho le ordena a escoger a un verdugo para terminar con su vida. ¿Tiene a alguien en mente? –Sakura veía venir lo que era inevitable. Los tres sabían quien sería ese verdugo.

-Si su señoría. El inútil cabeza hueca que me regresó al camino correcto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? –Susurró Naruto.

-Quiero que termines con mis días. Solo así podré morir tranquilo.

-Eso creí. Entonces, al resolverse por voluntad del deseo de eutanasia, elegido por el acusado, este caso termina con una ejecución privada. ¿Alguna última voluntad?

-Dejo todo aquello que me pertenece por derecho de sangre a la hija de mi verdugo, en pago por sus servicios. Hablo del sector Uchiha, y todo lo que esto implica.

Otra decisión inesperada. Tomando en cuenta que ese sector fue cerrado desde el incidente en sus alrededores, no había mucho que rescatar.

-Así será. Se da por cerrado el caso, se levanta la sesión.

Un juicio rápido que le dio a Sasuke exactamente lo que deseaba. ¿Eso era lo correcto? Bueno, legalmente lo es. La ejecución sería en tres días. Así lo había dicho el consejo. Naruto, que estaba sorprendido por lo acontecido en esa habitación, en esa celda. Sasuke parecía hablar en serio, y haberse reformado. Pero al regresarlo a la celda, fue el momento adecuado para hablar con él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Moriré conforme solo si tú eres el verdugo. Te pido busques un método rápido y sin dolor. Tal vez una de tus nuevas técnicas del estilo de las sombras.

-¿Crees que estoy de acuerdo con ser tu verdugo?

-No. Pero espero que te conviertas en un ninja adecuado. Estas cosas son normales en la vida de un shinobi. Y no es la primera vez que matas a alguien.

-Es diferente. Mato personas por proteger a mi aldea, y solo si no hay otra salida. Lo siento, pero no me prestaré a ser un verdugo.

-Entonces no mereces ser Hokage.

-Hokage o no, eres un ex amigo… que me ha pedido le corte el cuello.

Naruto dejó la celda y pasó a retirarse a su casa. El pago del cargo de guardián fue pagado a Sakura, por lo que al llegar a casa, se encontró con ella. Estaba vestida de civil, y alimentaba a Kaede con la preocupación de lo que sucedió esa tarde. Sasuke, ¿En verdad había regresado al buen camino?

El ver entrar a Naruto, fue un instante que Sakura buscaba para tener una explicación.

-¡Naruto!

-Dime, Sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es algo extraño. Apenas entré comenzamos a charlar. Y con el tiempo fue aceptando muchos de sus crímenes… Pero el por qué no lo tengo muy claro. Fue un momento…

-¿Qué le sucedió a sus ojos? ¿Acaso él…?

-Eso… es algo que tampoco tengo en claro. Pero… -Naruto apenas concentró chacra en su visión y sus ojos azules cambiaron a ser un Sharingan nivel tres, Dándole a Sakura una respuesta y mil preguntas extra.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Necesito hablar con Kakashi. Debe saber algunas cosas. Por ahora, espero no estés molesta conmigo. Sé como odias a Sasuke, y yo lo…

-Me es imposible estar molesto contigo. –Sakura se acercó a Naruto. –Aunque lo intente, siempre te perdono todo… por el hecho de atarte tantos años a esa maldita promesa. Ahora me imagino que debes estar preocupado por el resultado en el juicio.

-No puedo hacerlo. No puedo asesinarlo a sangre fría.

-No te preocupes, amor. Encontraras la forma de hacerlo.

-Creo que es más probable que lo deje ir.

-En ese caso, te convertirás en un rebelde y tendría que perseguirte.

-Es que…

-Si quieres ayudarlo, dale una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Debe haber algo.

-Creo conocer el jutsu. Pero… no será bueno. La urna de la parca es el método que elegiría. Le quitará la vida sin dolor y sin piedad.

Sakura no quiso escucharlo más. Se acercó a él y con los ojos cerrados le robó un beso, siendo correspondida por el rubio, pese a la enorme paradoja dentro de ambos. La niña parecía entender que ambos estaban llorando por dentro, por lo que hizo uso de sus servicios especiales de limpieza y tratando de alcanzar sus caras con las manitas, logró percibir un poco de atención por parte de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

-Creo que lo sabe. Bueno, a dormir, pequeña pilluela. No más lágrimas por hoy, ¿De acuerdo?

-Phapa.

-Esa es mi niña.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El día llegó, y con ello la ejecución privada de Sasuke. Este, aún estando ciego, fue cubierto con una capucha negra para evitar ver su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que eso no era necesario. Sasuke no sufriría nada.

Con la atención sobre del verdugo, los kages y ancianos deseaban saber más sobre esta corriente de las sombras, extinta desde hacía cientos de años. Y al ver el método escogido por Naruto, el interés era grande.

De pie, encadenado por las cadenas de Yomi, estaba Sasuke. No había ningún hombre a menos de diez metros cerca de él, como lo había indicado Naruto.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Sentenciado a muerte por voluntad propia, se le hará efecto un jutsu de muerte instantánea, según su deseo de morir sin dolor. ¿Tiene un último deseo?

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Sasuke sabiendo que ella estaba presente. –Sé que no sirve de mucho… pero… lo siento.

Sakura sabía a lo que se refería, y con estas palabras el llanto vino a su cuerpo, haciéndola llorar de dolor.

-Lo siento.

-Es hora. Verdugo, haga su trabajo.

Naruto sabía que no era voluntad del consejo, sino la de Sasuke, y el castigo por negarse a cumplir el código era demasiado cruento e inflexible. Volviendo a ver a Sakura, vio como ella se desmoronaba por las últimas palabras del azabache, y sin más que hacer preparó su jutsu elegido.

-Nezumi-tora-inu-hebi-saru-uma-o-ushi-ryu. ¡Estilo de las sombras, invocación de urna de la parca! –Y del cielo cayó un gancho que se hundió en el suelo, y de un vértice negro comenzó a aparecer una urna para ceniza (De esa en donde introducen las cenizas de los cremados) que de solo verla, los asistentes estaban petrificados. El ambiente era frió, lúgubre y tenebroso. Y ese escalofrío maldito no dejaba el cuerpo de los asistentes a la ejecución. Naruto continuó haciendo sellos, mientras la urna se abría poco a poco, siendo una luz negra lo que salía de ella. Fueron cerca de cincuenta sellos seguidos, para que la urna abriera por completo, y de ella una hoz salió directo a las manos de Naruto, que al atraparla fue investido con las ropas del cazador nocturno que llegó a la aldea ese día. Y con la hoz en manos, comenzó a escribir en el aire una cruz, que se inscribió en el cuerpo de Sasuke con tinta negra. –Estilo de las sombras, jutsu muerte silente. –Y al instante Sasuke cayó al suelo, sin vida. Para ello, uno de los kages se acercó a cerciorarse de que efectivamente estaba muerto. Pero no era todo. Una vez lo declararon muerto, Naruto continuó con el ritual. –Estilo de las sombras, Ascensión de sarcófago negro. –Sasuke fue encerrado en un sarcófago negro, con su nombre escrito en letras doradas. Estaba listo para ser sepultado por los miembros de la aldea. El trabajo estaba hecho. Sasuke Uchiha había tenido una muerte rápida y sin muestras de dolor.

-Naruto…

-Nunca me hagan repetirlo. –Naruto estaba completamente exhausto, a juzgar por el sudor en su rostro y al repentino desvanecimiento que le produjo la falta de chacra en su cuerpo. El cuerpo sin movimiento del rubio cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Estaba pálido, completamente sin energía. Sakura, que fue la primera en llegar a donde Naruto, lo levantó en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Naruto estaba temblando, ausente de la realidad. Tanto o más frío que el cadáver de Sasuke, pero su corazón latía. No era un estado crítico, solo estaba débil y precisaba de calor.

-No puedo imaginar lo que ha significado esto para ti. Gracias a ti, Sasuke se arrepintió del crimen que me separó completamente de el. Gracias Naruto, por ser el rayo de esperanza de la comunidad de la hoja. Te amo.

Tres días después, Sakura estaba en su oficina, haciéndose cargo de los deberes de una Hokage. Shizune era, por supuesto, la secretaria más eficiente para ella, por lo que no es un secreto que ella la contrató como asistente personal del Hokage. Aunque esto no le sorprendió a la azabache, si le produjo una alegría enorme. Pronto serían los exámenes Jounin, por lo que los candidatos al nivel estaban esparcidos por la aldea entrenando duro. Sólo había un buen candidato que estaba fuera de cualquier entrenamiento.

-A veces me parece que Naruto es la chica en esta relación. –Dijo Shizune ordenando algunos archivos.

-Hace lo que puede. Tsunade no moverá un músculo si puede evitarlo, por lo que el único con el suficiente corazón para hacer esto es él.

-Como sea, pareciera ser él quien más ganas le hecha en esta relación. ¿No sé como puede soportar ese cargo de amo de la casa, si nunca lo vi hacer un deber casero en su vida?

-Es que quiere ser un buen ejemplo para Kaede.

-Por cierto, Sakura. Hablando de eso, ¿Crees que cuando Kaede llegue a ser una genin, Naruto podría desear el cargo de Hokage?

-No lo creo. Estoy segura. –Sakura tomó un pockey y se lo introdujo entre los labios. –Pero tendrá que esperar otra oportunidad. No creo dejar este cargo en un largo tiempo. Soy la Hokage más joven de la historia, y planeo que sea un largo comandado.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que la maternidad te haría pensar en algo distinto.

-Maternidad. –Sakura comenzaba a pensar en ello. La maternidad era quizás la única razón por la que dejaría voluntariamente su cargo. Últimamente Naruto había estado sensacional en el hecho de seducción inconsciente. El simple hecho de imaginar la escena pasada el día de la ejecución le hacía ruborizarse.

Resulta que Naruto, tan pálido y agotado como había quedado, trataba de quitarse el traje de cazador de sombras, pero solo podía moverse y trabarse con sus propios trapos. Por lo que Sakura tuvo que ayudarlo con ello. Mientras Kaede estaba en la cuna, Sakura intentaba destrabarlo.

-¿Cómo demonios te enredaste tanto, si casi no te puedes mover?

-Eso no importa mucho, ¿o sí?

-No entiendo si la física es tal. Simple mente eres un fuera de serie.

-¡Me lastimas, Sakura!

-¡No te quejes, que no es mi culpa que te quedaras enredado en tus vestiduras! –En eso, las ropas por fin dejaron el cuerpo de Naruto, liberándolo por fin. Respirando aliviado, Naruto se recostó para reposar libremente. –Espero que esto te enseñe a quedarte quieto si no puedes con tu alma.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Te debo una.

-Quizás puedas prepararme algo delicioso para comer. Hoy no, pero después…

-No cocino bien. Mientras estuvimos fuera de la Aldea comíamos lo que encontrábamos. Solo rostizaba, no soy buen culinario. Ahora… -Naruto no podía mover ningún músculo, y era obvio. Ni siquiera el color había regresado a su cuerpo, por lo que Sakura comenzó un juego que pronto lamentaría haber empezado. O ¿tal vez no?

-Yo… No me refería a comida. Sino que tal vez puedas darme algo más. –Sakura comenzó a gatear por encima de Naruto. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás deba tomarte ahora, sin que me puedas hacer nada pervertido.

-¿Eso no te convertiría en una pervertida?

-Estoy comprometida con uno, ¿Por qué habría de contenerme?

-Eso es interesante. Tal vez por que eso sería estupro en toda su extensión.

-No lo es. Sería como violar a mi prometido. Además, no creo que me demandes por esto. –Sakura comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Naruto, dibujando en él las figuras en tercera dimensión que se dibujaban en él. –Durante este tiempo viviendo contigo, he visto más de ti de lo que he podido dejar a la imaginación. Pero hay una parte de ti que me deja en incertidumbre. Quisiera saber si lo que dicen de Yondaime ha pasado a ti. –Y deslizando el zipper del pantalón de Naruto, comenzó su labor, mientras que Naruto no podía moverse casi. La debilidad de su cuerpo era evidente.

-¡Sakura, la niña!

-Kaede está dormida. No hagas ruido y terminaremos a gusto.

-Pero…

-Fuera pantalón. –El ver a Naruto vestido únicamente con boxers, Sakura se retuvo un momento, observando un cuerpo que le robó un enorme suspiro de deseo. Y con ese bulto en la entrepierna rogando salir, ella bien pudo dejarse llevar por el deseo. Pero los movimientos de Kaede en su cuna la detuvieron. –Eres una aguafiestas, Kaede.

-¿Enserio lo harías, Sakura?

-Te lo dejare a la imaginación. Anteriormente me dejaste en ascuas, es mi turno.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Esa ocasión me hiciste algo imperdonable, tendré que pensar en otro castigo para ti!

-Nos vemos, Naruto

Solo el recuerdo de ese cuerpo blanco, formado como de marfil, era suficiente para hacer que Sakura se distrajera de sus deberes. No escuchaba a Shizune diciéndole sobre los deberes que estaban pendientes, hasta que los papeles la cubrieron por completo.

-¿Pero qué?

-Por fin despiertas. Bueno, te dejo con tu trabajo. Nos vemos después.

-¡Shizune, necesito ayuda!

-Tomaré mi descanso, nos vemos después de la comida.

-¡No puedes dejarme con esto! ¡Te despediré!

-Bien, pero después de comer. Bye.

Hinata estaba de visita en la casa de Naruto. Ella y Hanami se divertían con la pequeña y sus reacciones al ser mimada por alguien más. Sobre todo Hanami, que a esta edad ya era un genin, estaba de gira con la niña, corriendo por toda la casa, mientras el bebé la seguía en la andadera, como a varios metros de distancia.

-Parece que la que más se divierte es Hanami. –Dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué esperabas? Kaede apenas puede avanzar en la andadera. Sería increíble que diera los pasos comúnmente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Naruto? Sé que has estado en cama un tiempo.

-No, solo ha sido un bajón de azúcar, nada especial.

-Fue por la ejecución de Sasuke, ¿Cierto?

-La técnica que utilicé, me dejó seco por completo. Terminé siendo cargado por Tsunade, y Sakura tuvo que ayudarme durante ese día. Aunque, fue una ayuda muy especial.

-Parece que por fin tu deseo de estar con Sakura se está volviendo una realidad.

-Si. Pero por ese deseo he terminado de hundirme en un sentimiento de pena, sobre todo contigo. Me confesaste tu amor… y yo solo fui bueno para marcharme. Lamento si eso te dejó…

-Descuida. Ya sabía a lo que me atenía. Sin embargo no me quejo. Kiba me ha demostrado que puedo ser una mujer amada y que ama de la misma manera. Honestamente, mi padre preferiría a Kiba al chico que lo humilló en su propio juego.

-Claro.

Hinata parecía desear irse, pero el ver a Hanami divertirse con la niña, aún siendo mayor de la edad necesaria para divertirse de esa forma con un bebé, le impidió decirle que debían irse. Pero si no fuera así, su padre tal vez estaría buscándolas hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-Hanami, debemos regresar a casa, o papá se pondrá como energúmeno en sal.

-Ok. Debo irme, pequeña. Pero espérame un poco y regresaré a divertirme. Nos vemos, Kaede, pórtate como un bebé normal y grita todo lo que quieras.

-¡Óyeme, no le des ideas, que es una niña tranquila!

-Olvídalo, pequeña. Pórtate como hasta ahora para que papá pueda descansar un poco. Nos vemos. –Hanami se llevó dos dedos a la boca y les dio un beso. Esos dedos los llevó a la mejilla de la niña, dejándole un pequeño beso candido a la pequeña que de inmediato mostró una sonrisa y unas palmaditas que le robaron el aliento a la niña.

-En verdad es muy linda, pero eso no puede ser una habilidad ninja en un futuro. –Dijo Hinata siendo cautivada por la niña. –Será mejor que la eduques bien. Nos vemos.

Aún diciendo eso, ella no podía enterarse de lo talentosa que podría ser ella con un Sharingan en sus ojos. Naruto la levantó en el aire y le dio algunos ánimos que ella aún no podía entender.

-No le hagas caso. Nadie sabe que tú serás la niña más talentosa de todas tebayo

-Tebaho

-¡Esa es mi niña!

Kakashi se había reunido con Sakura a la hora en la que ella regresaba a casa. Sakura había aceptado ser la línea entre Kakashi y la historia de Obito. Por ello, la dama lo había llamado para caminar juntos a la casa de ella.

-Naruto se enteró de algunas cosas que cambiaron su vida… solo un poco.

-Naruto es demasiado influenciable por la gente. Kaede le cambió la vida, pero así mismo le ha cambiado la vida el maestro Iruka, Lee, Hinata, Jiraiya, y por su puesto un futuro por siempre, tu.

-Como sea. Sasuke le informó de algunas cosas. Deberías escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Bueno… es algo sobre alguien que creíste muerto.

-Naruto ayudó a que Sasuke saliera de problemas haciéndolo pasar por muerto.

-Si alguien te escucha diciendo esa mentira, irá a por Naruto. Además, esa no es la razón. Verás, En cierta forma… es que… Sasuke le dijo que… ¡Acompáñame y no hables mucho, ¿Vale?

Kakashi no tuvo de otra que obedecer a su alumna y acompañarla a casa. Allí se encontró con una especie de revelación bastante interesante. Naruto usaba una técnica de clones de sombras para cuidar a Kaede y a la vez entrenar su nueva adquisición: el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¡Imposible! ¿Dónde adquirió el Sharingan?

-Un único regalo de Sasuke, antes de morir.

-Por eso quedó ciego. Pero, un Mangekyo solo se obtiene…

-Esto es el sharingan de Sasuke, pero tengo la teoría de que si puedo usarlo con la corriente de las sombras, solo tal vez obtenga… algo nuevo. –Varios sellos de manos fueron ejecutados a la perfección por Naruto, y tras de ello una cantidad de chacra pasó a sus ojos en forma de marcas negras (muy diferentes de las marcas de maldición, era una especie de onda de sombras), descubriendo en ellos las habilidades a las que podía acceder. Ante la vista de Kakashi, el mangekyo Sharingan había cambiado, casi como si se fusionase con los ojos azules del chico, representando en sus ojos un espiral, signo de la familia Uzumaki.

-Interesante. –Naruto dejo sus actividades, pasando a respirar con mucho esfuerzo. Usar el sharingan consumía chacra a lo bestia, dejándolo en algunos problemas. –Parece que Sasuke sabía usar varias técnicas de su hermano. Amateratsu, Tsukoyomi y Susanoo. Pero no logro entender la forma en la que funcionan.

-Solo un usuario de sangre del Sharingan puede aprender algunas de esas técnicas. Lamento informarte que esa clase de técnicas no podrás usarlas.

-Solo es así cuando quieres dar por sentado que te rendiste.

-Nunca apuestes en contra de Naruto. –Dijo Sakura siguiendo las sabias palabras de su maestra, dormida en ese momento.

-Tienes razón. Ahora, espero que me expliques la duda que me ha dejado tu mujer desde hace rato.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

-Por favor, no me dirán que viven en paz los dos sin tener algo entre manos.

-No es pacifico. Solo es un poco más tranquilo que antes. –Dijo Naruto. –Lo que Sakura te comenta es sobre Kaede. –Kakashi volteo a ver a la niña, que era cargada por uno de los clones de Naruto.

-¿Le sucede algo a tu hija? O acaso deseas que sea el padrino de la pequeña.

-Ella es la nieta de Obito.

Kakashi quedó completamente petrificado ante la declaración de Naruto, entendiendo que algo no muy bueno había sucedido. Algo truculento y desgraciado. Según su entender, Madara Uchiha había robado el cuerpo de Obito para preservar su vida durante más tiempo.

-No es posible. –Kakashi volvió a ver a la pequeña, descubriendo con su mangekyo una pequeña señal en el cuello similar a la de Obito, pero de eso hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Sin palabras, Kakashi tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, y esa habilidad ocular donada por su amigo comenzó a emitir lágrimas. Esa niña era la última chica Uchiha en el mundo. O al menos eso creía.

Mientras Kakashi seguía impactado cargando a la pequeña, que por cierto también trataba de limpiar las lágrimas del peliplateado, Sakura le hacía entrega a Naruto un pergamino que fue la pesadilla del día para Shizune.

-Naruto. Te hago entrega de los papeles de la villa Uchiha, a nombre de Kaede.

-No hay que entregársela aún. Habrá que esperar a que entienda esto.

-¿Qué cosa? Que su clan original fue exterminado.

-Que puede ser una mujer talentosa sin necesidad de sentirse importante.

Recibí correos en los que me pedían que Naruto ayudase a Sasuke para no ejecutarlo, y la sugerencia recorrió mi cabeza un largo rato, es por ello que me vi en la necesidad de evaluar esto un rato, y la respuesta fue la que acaban de leer. Como escritor, me especializo en ver las consecuencias de las acciones destinadas a cada decisión, y en este caso Naruto sufriría las consecuencias al enfrentarse al consejo de kages, sería perseguido al lado de Sasuke y posiblemente Sakura. Y el factor decisivo fue Kaede. Naruto no podía vivir huyendo de la justicia de todos los pueblos con Kaede en brazos. Es posible, pero no es el futuro que le quiere dar a Kaede. Era necesario ejecutarlo por el rumbo tan extraño que tomó esta historia.

Lo siento por los fanáticos de Sasuke, pero ha sido necesario hacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

La invitación fue enviada, y un día libre para la Hokage (Si es que algún día pueden descansar), se organizó una mega parrillada en donde los amigos de Naruto y Sakura se reunieron para celebrar con un retrazo de dos meses un titulo de Hokage para esa generación. ¿Quién diría que Sakura llegaría a ser Hokage antes que Naruto? Aunque claro estaba, la serie de acontecimientos que trajeron a ello. Sin embargo ese día especial comenzaba con algunos problemas. Grandes problemas de enormes proporciones llamado Chouji Akimichi.

Es bien conocido que invitar a esta persona en especial era un atentado para la comida existente. Aunque es de aceptarse, Chouji es un cocinero innato, experimentado y accidentado. Todo lo que preparaba iba de la parrilla a la boca. Quizás la única que podía causarle problemas era su compañera de equipo Ino, que aunque lo negara, reconocía que tenía talento para esto de la parrillada, y de vez en cuando lograba robarle piezas de cerdo o cordero a la barbacoa que disfrutaba como si fuese ambrosía.

Total, el problema inició, cuando Chouji descubrió a Ino robándose sus carnes de la parrilla. Ponerse entre el enorme y su fuente de alimento es un peligro en si, y llamarlo como generalmente le llama ella a él fue lo peor. Total, que para pedir disculpas por desmotivar al cocinero, él le pidió le dejara tocar… bueno… digamos que ojo por ojo, y tres filetes de carne de cordero por dos… de buen tamaño… como sea.

-¡Eres un cerdo, Chouji!

-¡Pues tu eres una ladrona, Ino! ¡Jamás te metas entre un hombre y sus raciones de alimento! ¡Espero te enseñe esa clase de lección! ¡Si te sorprendo tocando otro de mis filetes, tomaré otro tipo de carnes para saborear!

-Parece que no entiendes. ¡Esa clase de pervertidas no las puedo perdonar!

Ino cometió el enorme error de tomar otro filete, pero este era una especie de trampa para ella. La salsa que usó Chouji era completamente picante, curri al cien por ciento inflamable. Ino casi se quemó el paladar al llevarse a la boca ese filete, bajando la guardia y permitiéndole a Chouji darle una palmada suficientemente fuerte en las posaderas para vengarse por lo ocurrido. Lo peor es que el picante no le permitía a Ino gritar, y solo se pudo concentrar en correr por un poco de agua, para luego salir disparada tras de Chouji por su atrevida forma de actuar.

Mientras estos dos peleaban con fuerza, En otro sitio varias parejas se formaban alrededor de la mesa del banquete que los clones de Naruto y el mismo Naruto estaban preparando. Delicias aprendidas de otros pueblos y aldeas que había visitado al lado de Tsunade y Kaede. El servirles a sus invitados fue una odisea para el olfato de los invitados. Neji y Tenten no esperaron a nadie y comenzaron a compartir alimentos y bebidas para probar la habilidad culinaria del rubio.

-¡Increíble! –Dijo Tenten al probar de las manos de Neji un platillo que jamás había probado pero no podía dejar de probar. – ¡Esto está delicioso!

Un plato a la mesa para Akamaru, que era considerado un ninja más de la generación, y que se había sentado a un lado de Kiba y Hinata. Es correcto aunque lógico decir que el amigo de Kiba se acabó el plato de comida pronto. Y al probarlo, Hinata recordó sus días en el campo de entrenamiento, cuando Kurenai les preparaba comida campestre.

-¡Naruto, que bueno está esto! –Dijo Hinata al probarlo nuevamente, siendo seguida por Akamaru y su ladrido de felicidad.

Naruto numero diez estaba por servir el platillo a los hermanos de la aldea de la arena, cuando Naruto numero once ya había terminado de servir a los maestros Kurenai y Kakashi. Cada persona que probó las delicias de la cocina campestre de Naruto sentía que ascendía al paraíso gastronómico. Desde los profesores hasta los compañeros de generación de Naruto. Al final, cuando Ino terminó de masacrar a punta de palos a Chouji, se sentó de muy mal humor a comer lo que el Naruto numero trece le sirvió. Pues santo remedio para el mal humor. Al principio comenzó por pequeñas probadas, luego le siguió un sin numero de bocados, que deleitó con enorme interés. Y con el sabor de picante aún en la boca, su paladar no podía mentir. Esto refrescaba más que el agua, había trozos campesinos de una carne demasiado fina que no podía reconocer por estar fascinada con esto.

-¡Ahora estoy seguro que Naruto será un buen padre! –Ino dio otro bocado al platillo. -¡Si Kaede aprende a cocinar esto, terminará siendo un buen prospecto de esposa! ¿Qué es?

-Pues… -Naruto sabía que saber que lo que estaban comiendo era rata de campo, asada en miel y con verduras cortadas y salteadas en aceite de oliva, sería un acabose. –Es secreto de familia.

-Es rata de campo, con miel. –Dijo Tsunade reconociendo el sabor, nada similar al de plumas de paloma.

Aunque era increíble creer y saber que estaban comiendo Rata, el querer probar más del platillo les hizo perder el asco que por un instante rondó por la cabeza de los chicos. Hasta eso, a Shikamaru y a Temari ni el asco les pasó por la cabeza. Sabían que había peores platillos, como los de Kankuro.

-Conociendo a Naruto, Bien podría decir que ha dejado algo especial para Sakura. –Dijo Temari volteando a ver a la festejada, sentada en la cabeza de la mesa con Kaede en brazos. Una fresa era el postre de la pequeña después de alimentarse con una papilla de verduras y caldo de pollo.

-Te equivocas. Naruto ha cambiado para bien, o para mal. –Dijo Lee que estaba sentado a un lado. –Naruto ya no ve a Sakura como un amor inalcanzable, sino como una mujer a la que ama incondicionalmente. Es una lastima que Sakura esté tan enamorada de mi. –Y al fondo un gemido de asco se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Deberías retener esa confianza y buscarte a alguien más cercana a tu corazón.

-Era broma. Sé lo que ha sentido Sakura por mí, y no es amor desenfrenado como el de Naruto hacia ella. Simplemente me es imposible concebirlo.

-Es interesante que menciones eso, Lee. –Dijo Naruto pasando con las bebidas. –Hay algo que debemos decirles a todos. –El clon desapareció al completar su ronda y el verdadero Naruto se posó al lado de Sakura, que tomó la palabra levantándose de su asiento.

-Amigos aquí reunidos, tengo algo importante que decirles. La naturaleza ha hablado, y me ha dicho el camino correcto o el que en verdad deseo. Naruto y yo… nos vamos a casar.

La reacción hasta ese momento era la esperada. Algunos atónitos, y otros como Hinata y Tenten se levantaron del asiento diciendo "¡Increíble!" Y Kurenai y Kakashi lo veían venir, tal como con Neji y Tenten. Sin embargo, la persona más sorprendida aquí era Lee, que en su largo tiempo conociéndolos no creía posible esa clase de relación entre ellos, sobre todo después de saber lo que ocurrió con Sakura luego a la muerte de sus padres (Algunos lectores también creyeron eso, ¿No es así?).

-Pero…

-Queremos que sean los primeros en saberlo. –Dijo Sakura abrazándose al brazo de Naruto. Digo, no es que estuviese perdidamente enamorada, pero si amaba a Naruto. –A partir de ahora, Nanadaime es la prometida de nuestro adorado Naruto.

-Pero…

-Felicidades a los dos. –Dijo Tenten, quien estaba más segura que los demás de que Naruto merecía ser amado por quien él deseara. -¡Un Brindis por los novios!

-Pero…

-Déjalo ya, Lee. –Dijo Gai sensei. –Ya te tocará tu turno.

-Así como te ha tocado a ti, ¿Cierto, Gai? –Dijo Kakashi molestando a Gai de sobremanera. (Y es que hasta ahora la única relación que veo es con Lee o Kakashi, no una mujer).

-Bueno, basta de peleas. –Dijo Kiba.

-¡Un brindis por el amor! –Dijo Tenten elevando un vaso de agua. -¡Que vivan los novios!

Pero antes de que el brindis se efectuara, Un guerrero especial Anbu se acercó a la mesa. Tenía un mensaje importante de la aldea de la arena, que de ser ignorada podría ser un problema.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lamento interrumpir mi señora. Pero este mensaje llegó hace un momento.

-¿Puede esperar?

-La trajo Takamaru.

El hecho de ser enviada por el halcón mensajero más rápido de la aldea de la arena denotaba que había una especie de emergencia. Sakura tomó el pergamino, leyendo en secreto lo que decía

-[Lady Sakura, es precisa su presencia en la aldea de la arena. Ha surgido un problema que sobrepasa nuestros límites. Este problema incumbe a las aldeas del imperio, por ello es preciso envíe a sus mejores shinobis al palacio imperial. Este podría ser el problema más grave que las aldeas hallasen enfrentado.] ¡Cielos!

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?

-Es precisa la presencia de los mejores shinobis de la aldea de la hoja en el palacio imperial. No estoy segura de lo que ocurre, pero ha nacido una amenaza que las aldeas no pueden enfrentar solas.

-¿Y a quien enviarás? –Preguntó Hinata.

-Es difícil decirlo.

-Naruto es nuestro ninja más talentoso, y poderoso. –Dijo Tsunade sin vacilar.

-Pero sería separarlo de su hija.

-Si esta amenaza es tan grande, me sentiré honrado en proteger a mi nueva familia de este problema. –Dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Cuidaré de tu hija con mi vida.

-No me refería solo a mi hija. –Naruto volvió a ver a todos en la mesa, dando a entender su mensaje. –Estaré listo en poco tiempo.

-Hinata, Kakashi y Neji. Ustedes le acompañarán.

-¡Es en serio, Hokage-sama! –Dijo Hinata al sentirse conmovida por el comparativo con los demás. Ella era la única de los cuatro que no había sido elegida para futuro Hokage.

-Ve y demuestra de lo que estas hecha. Ahora, retírense, que los esperan.

-¡Si, señora! –Y en una nube de polvo desaparecieron los tres. Era obvio que el festín se había cancelado, pero no era algo malo, sino algo que debía hacerse.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Kakashi se reunieron en la puerta con las familias de los primeros tres. Una corta despedida antes de partir al deber. Al que quizás más le costaba despedirse era al rubio, pues hasta ese día, jamás se había separado tanto de Kaede. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos, es solo que era difícil hacerse a la idea de dejarla de ver un tiempo.

-Kaede, trata de portarte bien mientras no estoy. Se una buena chica y come como debe ser. Nos veremos en poco tiempo.

La pequeña parecía no entender, pero al ver a Naruto llorar solo quería limpiar esas lágrimas de su rostro. Alzó las manos hacia delante tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Naruto la tomó en brazos mimándola por última vez en un tiempo. Kaede al sentir ese calor que se apagaba, comenzó a sentirse feliz, pues su padre regresaría a cualquier medio.

-Nos vemos, Sakura. Te la encargo.

-No es necesario que vayas. Podemos enviar a Hiashi en tu lugar.

Naruto la abrazó fuertemente, susurrando en su oído las palabras que la convencieron.

-Estar cerca de la mujer a la que amas es bueno. Pero mantener alejado el peligro de ella, es mucho mejor. Regresaré pronto.

-Si… estoy segura de eso.

Naruto se separó de Sakura y se dio media vuelta, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa. ¡Vamos! –Naruto saltó a gran velocidad, pero no logró aterrizar en su objetivo. Una cadena de hierro lo trajo de regreso al suelo, dejándole en las posaderas una marca morada. -¡¿Qué ha sucedido? –Al darse la vuelta, vio que Sakura tenía la cadena tomada del otro extremo. Era un Kusarifundo, que había aprendido a usar de sus manos.

-¿Planeabas irte sin despedirte como debe ser? –Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, señal formal para los allí presentes de que lo que se había anunciado en la comida. –Nos vemos pronto.

-Más pronto de lo que crees. –Naruto sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a una esquina de la entrada, dejando el mensaje de un Jutsu de la familia Uzumaki.

-¡No es cierto!

-El relámpago Namikase no ha muerto. Nos veremos pronto, Sakura-hime.

Naruto se dio vuelta y le indicó al equipo que lideraba que había llegado la hora de partir. A esto, todos salieron disparados en dirección al palacio imperial, donde una amenaza nueva sería descrita. Serían alrededor de seis días de viaje sin descanso.

He tomado este espacio para agradecer el auge de este fic. Sé que la temática ha estado un poco floja, pero a partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrán candela. Nos vemos pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Entrar al palacio imperial fue una completa odisea. Un palacio construido de mármol pulido con grabados de oro. Columnas y pagodas, haciéndole recordar al palacio que destruyera Orochimaru el día que conoció a Tsunade. Solo que este sitio estaba por completo vacío. No había muebles, ni cuadros ni nada. Solo era la construcción y el trono del emperador. Una escalinata adornada con demasiadas velas daban directo al trono, donde un hombre de edad madura (cerca de los cuarenta años) estaba vestido por una armadura samurai. En las cercanías había cientos de guerreros que lo salvaguardaban en caso de rebelión. Y bajo las escalinatas ya esperaban los guerreros más poderosos de las aldeas. De entre ellos, solo una fue reconocida por Naruto.

-¡Temari!

-Naruto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Gaara me mandó a mi sola.

-Eres la única con ese titulo. Deberías estar alagada por esto.

-Me mandó sola, sabiendo que el emperador le pidió que mandara a SUS MEJORES NINJAS. En plural, y no en singular.

-Ya veo.

-¡Silencio! –El emperador, Takabe Nobunaga (Decidí usar un apellido de un verdadero emperador, espero no meterme en problemas) estaba preocupado por este acto de rebeldía, pues un sujeto en verdad peligroso había entrado en los territorios del imperio. –Es preciso que se enteren las aldeas. Ustedes son los miembros elite de todo el imperio según las sombras de sus aldeas. Les pedí a todos que enviasen a sus mejores guerreros y no que viniesen los Hokages, por que esta amenaza puede atacar las aldeas en cualquier momento. Se trata de un hombre, que ha reunido un ejército indestructible, formados por cadáveres de los guerreros más poderosos del pasado. Entre ellos antiguas sombras de aldeas. Este hombre se hace llamar Masato, y planea darle muerte a las aldeas de ninjas en todo el territorio.

-Si me permite preguntar, su señoría. ¿Conoce el motivo por el cual este sujeto busca la extinción de los guerreros? –Preguntó un guerrero del rayo.

-No sé exactamente. Pero creo que un Akatsuki, Nagato, tomó la vida de sus padres, o algo así. Mis fuentes me informan que este hombre se encuentra oculto entre los bosques de la aldea de la hoja.

-No. –Exclamó Naruto en susurro.

-Y su objetivo es la aldea de la lluvia. Sin embargo, es posible que destruya las aldeas para demostrar su poder.

-Mi señor. Le pido me permita partir de una vez. –Dijo Naruto arrodillándose en señal de suplica.

-Denegado. Este sujeto es demasiado peligroso para ser enfrentado por un sujeto.

-Señor, mi hija y esposa están en la aldea. Necesito protegerlas.

-¡He dicho que no! La aldea de la hoja debe ser sacrificada por el bien del imperio.

Estas palabras llegaron en el fondo del espíritu de Naruto. ¿Sacrificar la aldea de la hoja? No mientras siguiera con vida.

-Me niego. –Dijo Naruto levantándose. –No puede sacrificar a la aldea sin pelear.

-No me levante la voz, aldeano.

-Solo por que este sujeto es peligroso, no debemos bajar la guardia. Entonces ¿a que he venido aquí? ¿A enterarme que mi aldea será destruida pronto?

-Has venido a proteger al emperador en caso de levantarse una guerra.

-Perdóneme, pero no obedeceré ninguna orden del hombre que ha condenado a una muerte segura toda mi aldea. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de la sala del emperador.

-Si te atreves a salir, serás perseguido por mis hombres, estúpido niño.

-Me da igual. Veamos si su guardia es mejor que la aldea de Konoha.

-¡Mátenlo!

Los ninjas de la ciudad imperial fueron en búsqueda de Naruto, iniciando con flechas que fueron pronto repelidas por el chico. Uno tras otro, los guerreros al servicio del emperador fueron acercándose a Naruto empuñando sables y alabardas. Pero algo que nadie esperaba sucedió. Los Ojos de Naruto comenzaron a hacer una espiral, y con la técnica especializada del orden de las sombras detuvo al palacio entero.

-Imperio de sombras. –Naruto necesitó hacer los sellos de manos en microsegundos, pero al activar el imperio de sombras detuvo en seco a todos los guerreros del emperador, atrapados por las sombras de Naruto, que estaban deteniéndolos a todos. Otros cuantos sellos de manos que las sombras imitaron, y el jutsu más poderoso se liberó. –Catalepsia negra.

La catalepsia negra no era un jutsu de inmovilización, como lo era la catalepsia de Naruto. Era un jutsu que daba una muerte falsa, atados por las cadenas de Yomi hasta que su ejecutor los liberase. Podían pasar varios años antes de que eso sucediera, y sus cuerpos permanecerían en suspensión total, como estando en coma. La diferencia era que el cuerpo si envejecía, no así en la catalepsia.

-No hay más resistencia, mi señor. Si me disculpa, estaré en mi aldea, protegiendo a la gente que amo.

-¡Regrese aquí! ¡Shinobis de las aldeas! ¡Atrápenlo!

-Quien intente detenerlo, se las verá con la aldea de la Hoja. –Dijo Hinata, apoyada por Neji y Kakashi. A decir verdad, después de ver semejante muestra de poder, no había ningún valiente que quisiera verse en problemas con él. Por lo que Naruto fue directo y si detenerse a la aldea de la hoja.

Usando un jutsu de transporte creado por su padre se desplazó con la velocidad del rayo.

-Hiraishin no jutsu. –En menos de un instante había trasladado su presencia a donde la puerta de la aldea. Parecía seguir en paz, pero se percibía el peligro cerca. Ahora era turno de las sombras de investigar el paradero de Masato. –Estilo de las sombras, Jutsu sombras que reptan. –De Naruto se desprendieron las sombras de algunas bestias. –Busquen a un sujeto seguido de un ejército. No dejen que se acerque a la aldea, e infórmenme de su ubicación.

Las sombras se dispersaron, y Naruto tomó varios Kunai marcados por él mismo. Convocó a una manada de Kitsunes de una cola y les entregó los Kunais.

-Esparzan esto en un radio de un kilómetro de distancia la una de la otra. Clávenla en el suelo y regresen para una nueva misión. Vayan.

Los Kitsunes tomaron cada uno un Kunai, y obedecieron las órdenes de Naruto. Cuando la aldea había sido marcada con los Kunais regresaron a donde Naruto, que había convocado más Kitsunes de cuatro, cinco y seis colas a su mando, quedando un poco mermado por la enorme cantidad de Chacra gastada en tan poco tiempo.

-Hay un Kunai lejos de aquí, en la ciudad imperial. El emperador necesita que lo protejan. Quiero que vayan allá y sigan las órdenes de Hinata, Kakashi y Neji. Pregunten por ellos, y protejan a la ciudad imperial en mi nombre.

-Señor. Por que presiento que quedaremos aburridos de aquel lado.

-Es posible que una guerra se desate en este sitio. Es por eso que debo seguir las órdenes del emperador al mismo tiempo que protejo a mi familia. Si algo me pasa, firmen el contrato con Kaede, y protéjanla.

-¿Mi señor?

-Y cuídense mucho. Dispérsense.

Los Kitsunes se fueron en dirección al rastro que dejó el equipo de Naruto al partir de la aldea. Mientras tanto, Naruto tomó de entre sus ropas un pergamino de zorro, que guardaba parte del chacra que guardaba por exceso. Al marcar su nombre con sangre, fue reabastecido de Chacra, y con ello la energía para ir con Sakura, a las oficinas del Hokage. No pasó mucho, antes de que se presentase en ese sitio, siendo recibido por Shizune antes que Sakura.

-Naruto, creí que estabas en la ciudad impe…

-¿Sakura? ¿Está adentro?

-Si… ¿Qué sucede?

-Hazme un favor. Convoca a los guerreros anbu y tráelos a la oficina. Pronto.

-Si, pero ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto entró donde la Hokage, que al verlo se alegró demasiado. Ella estaba alimentando a Kaede en ese momento, por lo que la niña también se alegró de verlo en la oficina, mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Naruto, es bueno verte de vuelta.

-Rápido, debemos evacuar a toda la aldea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Un hombre planea destruir las aldeas y extinguir a todos los guerreros del imperio. Hay que evacuar la aldea pronto, por que puede estar cerca.

-Cálmate, Naruto. Estoy segura que todo está más que tranquilo.

-Es precaución. Las sombras me dirán si está cerca, pero debemos prevenir antes que lamentar.

-Muy bien. Convocaré a los guerreros anbu… y comenzaremos la evacuación.

-Mi lady Hokage. –Dijo Shizune. –Hay sombras por todas partes. Los guerreros anbu fueron convocados, pero no sé que ordenar.

-Ordénales una evacuación completa de los civiles. Es posible que nos enfrentemos a una guerra en nuestra puerta. Si preguntan, diles que Lady Sakura está preocupada por una nueva amenaza a la aldea. Y Shizune… cuando todos estén evacuados, avísame para encargar a Kaede con Ayame.

-Si, mi señora.

Shizune partió a donde los guerreros anbu. Al darles un momento a solas, los dos comenzaron a idear un plan de contingencia para proteger la aldea sin arriesgar a tantos shinobis.

-Podemos usar una emboscada.

-Sakura, este sujeto se ha armado de seres del pasado. No sé como, pero logró revivir a tantos guerreros como pudo, y viene para acá.

-¿Qué tan peligroso son los guerreros?

-El emperador dijo que algunos kages del pasado lo seguían.

-Dios santo. Entonces podría ser peligroso. Debo solicitar la intervención de las aldeas. Estoy segura que vendrán cuando se enteren.

-Si le avisas a las aldeas que este sujeto está aquí, podrías poner en sobre alerta al imperio completo. Déjamelo a mí. Estoy seguro que puedo encerrarlo.

-Naruto, no puedes tú solo con un ejército. No me importa lo poderoso que puedas ser, necesitas ayuda.

Naruto sabía que esto podría ser demasiado para él solo. Y con ayuda bien podrían salir adelante todos. Pero arriesgar a los pueblos y aldeas vecinas a esta clase de conflictos era demasiado. Para acabar de preocupar al rubio, una de las sombras regresó con informes. Al entrar en Naruto, éste pudo saber que Masato se encontraba poco más allá del bosque de la muerte, a cerca de cien Kilómetros de la aldea. Un sitio adecuado para estallar un conflicto. Parecía esperar a que fueran por él, por lo que sabía bien que irían a por él.

-Nos está esperando. El desgraciado nos espera. Le daremos gusto.

-Llamaré a las aldeas cercanas. Que nos auxilien a todos para vencer a esta amenaza.

-¿Vendrás tu también?

-Iré a combatir, solo que no pueda o que no quieras que vaya, con lo cual terminamos.

-De acuerdo. Espero que asistan pronto.

-Mandaré a mi mejor mensajero…

Masato era n ser despreciable. De esas personas que de solo verles el rostro sientes la necesidad de odiarlo. Un hombre vestido con harapos, cabello tan largo como su barba, negro como el carbón y unos ojos de eterna malicia. Y un cuerpo tan flaco como se podía. Era una especie de esqueleto andante, debido a la enorme cantidad de Chacra gastada por invocar a tantos seres de ultratumba. Los seres estaban vivos por completo, no eran zombis ni nada por el estilo. Pero al ver la gran cantidad de seres a su servicio, parecía increíble que este sujeto podría seguir caminando erguido. Interesante era la enorme cantidad de hilos de Chacra atados a su cuerpo, uniéndolo a él con cada uno de sus esbirros, con los cuales los controlaba casi por completo. Ninjas de todas las aldeas, de todos los tiempos. La gran adquisición más reciente, un joven Uchiha ejecutado por medio de un ritual, poseedor del Mangekyo más poderoso… hasta hace unos días. Sasuke Uchiha estaba de regreso, sin visión.

Las sombras de Naruto estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Conectadas a las sombras de los bosques era una forma más fácil y rápida para acudir a su amo. Solo había un problema: Un joven de la aldea de las arenas ya los había detectado.

-Es posible que tarde un poco. –Dijo el ninja de las arenas. -¿esta seguro de lo que quiere hacer?

-Es necesario que esperemos. Esos mal nacidos serán derrotados por sus propios guerreros. Tú, en especial te encargarás de esa molestia de cabello amarillo.

-No quiero.

-Pero lo harás. ¿Entiendes?

Reunida afuera de la aldea, una enorme muchedumbre de guerreros estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esta nueva amenaza. Todos los aldeanos de la aldea escondida de la hoja se habían retirado de la aldea hacia una aldea cercana, construida para emergencias de esta índole. Naruto, que tomó el liderazgo de la misión más grande de todas se dirigió a los guerreros de las aldeas.

-El emperador no siente ninguna importancia hacia nosotros. Estuvo a punto de sacrificar la aldea de la hoja con tal de protegerse en su ciudad. Desarmó a las aldeas para que esto fuese un hecho consumado. Él tendrá su protección, pero no a nuestra costa. Esta es tal vez la guerra más importante de la historia del imperio, y cada no de nosotros pelearemos con tal de proteger a aquellos que son importantes para nosotros. Si fallamos, los que sentirán el dolor de nuestro fracaso serán nuestras familias. No peleamos para sobrevivir, sino para proteger aquello en lo que creemos y queremos. Adelante, y que nuestro objetivo nos sirva de inspiración. ¡Propongo Vencer!

Los guerreros seguían a Naruto incondicionalmente. Naruto se había convertido en un líder de aldeas, más allá de un Kage. Él era la sombra más importante de todas.

Y hablando de sombras, las sombras reptantes de Naruto se presentaron, brindándole una información que hizo temblar un poco al chico.

-Viene hacia acá. –dijo asustado de saber que se había puesto en movimiento. –Es hora. ¡Vamos!

Naruto se bajó del portón de la aldea, siendo seguido de todos los guerreros que se habían puesto a su mando. Sólo faltaron en el campo de batalla los guerreros elite que protegían al emperador. Por lo que todos los allí reunidos eran guerreros de menor rango, pero con deseos de dar su vida a favor de las aldeas. Todos, desde los más pequeños a los más grandes, todas las clases, desde Genins hasta kages, incluida la última de las Sanins. Y con la determinación a flor de piel, la enorme caravana fue a encontrarse con la amenaza de los tiempos.

Al encontrarse en frente del ejército de los ninjas del pasado, todos los ninjas cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Delante de ellos, los héroes del pasado habían sido conectados a Masato, y a sus ordenes no había de otra que romper esa barrera de fe.

-Es imposible. –Dijo un ninja Jounin de Agua. –Son solo Kages y guerreros de leyenda. Es imposible que haya reunido tantos talentos juntos.

-Será muy difícil enfrentarlos a todos. –Dijo un Chounin de la aldea del rayo.

-Aún están a tiempo de retirarse. –Dijo Naruto preparando su cuerpo con meditación.

-No, no hay forma en la que me obliguen a salir de aquí.

-Yo tampoco.

-Bien…

-¡Naruto! ¡Que enorme sorpresa el verte por primera vez! –En la sombra de Masato estaba una de las sombras del pasado de Naruto. Zabuza y Haku estaban a su lado, como defensores del maligno ser que amenazaba con destruirlo todo. -¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad de conocerte desde que él me dijo quien eras. El hijo del ninja más talentoso y poderoso de todos los tiempos. Quisiera ver que tan cierto es eso. Hagamos esto fácil. Solo tienes que matarme, y obtendrás tu deseo más ferviente hecho realidad.

-Masato. –Naruto estaba hirviendo en rabia, tanto que algunos rasgos anteriormente olvidados comenzaban a formar a un Naruto más cercano a Kyubi. -¡Que es lo que deseas, maldito asesino!

-Ninguno me conoce, pero pronto desearán nunca haberme conocido. Masato, la sombra que terminará con los espectros humanos. A partir de hoy, serán los samuráis y no los ninjas los que gobiernen con puño de hierro. De seguro conoces a algunos de estos seres. Será un placer dejarte jugar con tus viejos amigos. ¡Mátenlos!

Los ninjas resucitados se fueron hacia los ninjas reunidos en pro de la salvación. Ninjas contra ninjas, buscando no asesinar a los héroes del pasado, pero no encontrando otra forma. Uno a uno, los héroes del pasado se fueron encontrando con los nuevos prospectos. Quizás era esa clase de guerra la que menos esperaban enfrentar. Y muchos no tenían opción que enfrentarse con algunos familiares fallecidos, asesinándolos por simple supervivencia.

Sakura estaba repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra a importantes personajes de la historia. Pero fue en el momento en que se encontró con algunas personas que se frenó un momento. Era Sasuke el primero con el que se encontró, deteniéndose con un enorme suspiro.

-Sasuke.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Es preciso que me enfrente a ti.

-No creo que sea un problema.

-Si puedes, mátame una vez más. Es preciso que lo hagas.

-Así lo haré. –Sakura sacó de su bolsillo una píldora de alimento. Sabía que Sasuke no era algo fácil de enfrentar, por lo que al menos debía tomar píldoras para recuperarse. Y respirando profundo, aceptó darle a un amigo su último deseo. –Te daré una muerte y sepultura adecuada. Lo siento, Sasuke, pero debes morir.

En otro lugar, Tsunade estaba palmo a palmo con un antiguo compañero. Orochimaru había regresado, y usando la espada Kusanagi amenazaba terminar la vida de la quinta Hokage. Siendo esta la guerra por excelencia, Tsunade no podía permitirse perder. El hecho de ver a Kaede nuevamente, ser llamada por ella abuela y ser amada como nunca antes por una niña… esa era la motivación que una vez sintió por Naruto.

-No puedo permitirme perder, maldita serpiente.

-Espero no te decepciones cuando tome tu vida, anciana decrepita.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Tsunade tomó a Orochimaru por el cuello y de un giro exterminó su vida una vez más. No obstante, el siguiente era uno de sus grandes amigos, que una vez quiso como a nadie más. Jiraiya, el sapo ermitaño era el siguiente en la fila. Tsunade no podía combatir con él, aunque más lo deseara.

-Hola, Tsunade. –Jiraiya parecía estar peleando en contra del control de Masato. –Parece que nos volvemos a enfrentar.

-Maldito anciano.

-Necesitaré ayuda con esto. Termina conmigo antes de que vuelva a controlarme. Debes hacerlo.

-No puedo. –Tsunade estaba con la guardia baja. Un blanco enorme para cualquier ataque. –No podría asesinarte.

-Es una lastima. Pero, debes hacerlo. O terminaremos en una pelea de mil días.

-Lo sé. Prefiero pelear tanto tiempo a terminar tu existencia. –Tsunade elevó la guardia. -¿Listo, viejo rabo verde?

-¡Que así sea!

Naruto, que había pasado nuevamente por encima de Madara, ahora se dirigía donde Masato. Pero su camino estaba bloqueado por otros seres que pasaron a mejor vida. Fácilmente se abría paso entre ellos arrojándolos a los lados con fuerza. Sin embargo, sabía que el peligro se acercaba. Extrayendo un Kusarifundo, Naruto se estrelló con una espada. Rápidamente desarmó al sujeto que lo había atacado, y elevó la espada ahora en su poder.

-¡Sabía que superarías mis expectativas! Dime, ¿te convertiste en un héroe tal como lo predije?

-¿Quién eres?

-Me conocen de muchas maneras. Pero puedes llamarme… padre. –El sujeto se dio media vuelta, dejando ver una cabellera tan rubia como el sol. Los ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa que iluminaba los corazones de los que le conocían. –Minato Namikaze.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Naruto se quedó en un shock completo. Su padre, el héroe que salvó su aldea a costa de su propia vida. Y detrás de él podía ver al tercero, enfrentándose con otros aldeanos de su propia aldea.

-No es cierto. Esta debe ser una pesadilla.

-No, hijo. –Minato sacó un Kunai, esperando que esto terminara pronto. –Debes saber que estoy listo para morir. Pero este desgraciado no me permite irme sin pelear. Entonces, necesito que termines el trabajo. Después de esto, podremos descansar en paz.

-No.

-Si, puedes matarme, y todo esto terminará.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes. –El tercer Hokage se acercó, usando su cetro del rey simio. Naruto apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse con el kusarifundo. –Es preciso morir para traer equilibrio. No pasará nada, si dejas en nosotros una muerte digna. Pero si te niegas, el desgraciado que nos controla terminará con la aldea que tanto amé.

-Es tu deber como Hokage. –Dijo el segundo Hokage, que se apareció detrás de Naruto, siendo repelido con la pierna del chico.

-Exterminar las amenazas que puedan surgir. –El Primero se apareció con una espada, siendo atrapado por Naruto con un brazo y pasando el kusarifundo por entre su cuerpo. Los antiguos Hokages de la aldea estaban rodeando a Naruto, encerrándolo en su propio juego.

-Considera esto un examen de Jounin. –Dijo Danzou apareciendo entre las sombras. –Si no te atreves a ganar, no mereces ser Hokage.

-Es tu deber, y debes aceptarlo. –Dijeron a coro.

-Es imposible. No hay forma de derrotarlos a todos juntos. –Dijo Naruto

-Entonces la aldea está condenada. –Dijo Minato preparando un Jutsu conocido por Naruto. -¡Rasengan!

-¡Rasengan Nagashi! –En menos tiempo del que Yondaime se abalanzó a impactar a Naruto, este se cubrió de energía giratoria, despidiendo a todos los Kages de su alrededor. Era hora de preparar algo diferente a lo usado anteriormente. Uniendo su poder en sus ojos, Naruto comenzó a activar el Sharingan de Sasuke, y haciéndolo evolucionar pronto en un Mangekyo, comenzó a hablar en serio sobre este tema de pelear contra los Kages de la aldea de la hoja. –Me niego a aceptar enfrentarme a ustedes. Pero no tengo elección. Todos caerán ante mis pies.

-Eso es. –Dijo el tercero orgulloso de lo que había sucedido con Naruto, y feliz de verlo convertido en un guerrero tan poderoso como humilde.

En tierra imperial, los zorros se apoderaron de la fortaleza, salvaguardando al emperador según las ordenes de Naruto, pero evitando que éste saliera del palacio. El emperador se convirtió en prisionero en su propio palacio. Hinata, Kakashi y Neji esperaban el momento en el que las noticias de la victoria llegasen con un zorro mensajero. Pero era difícil enterarse en el momento en el que se encontraban. El emperador solo daba órdenes, y con los ninjas de las aldeas de su lado, lo más que se podía hacer era esperar.

-Ese maldito mocoso…

-Naruto ya no es un niño, su excelencia. –Dijo Kakashi acertando a las palabras del emperador. –Sólo es un poco atolondrado. Además, su aldea estaba en peligro.

-Yo soy quien más importa proteger.

-Para Naruto, eso no es del todo cierto. Si usted muere, simplemente elegirán a su descendiente como emperador. Si Sakura o Kaede muere… Naruto lo asesinará a usted. Además, mandó a los zorros a protegerlo. Ninguna guardia más poderosa que los zorros de cuatro, cinco y seis colas. O eso creo.

-En cuanto lo vuelva a ver, le cortaré la cabeza. ¡Lo juro!

-Estoy seguro que Naruto estará enfrentando a ese sujeto en estos momentos. Quizás si su excelencia puede esperar un poco mientras termina con esto, tal vez habrá cumplido la misión sin necesidad de estar aquí. No veo la necesidad de alertarlo. ¿No es así?

-No. Sólo espero que termine pronto.

El aire alrededor del emperador parecía cambiar cuando le abordaron el tema de terminar la guerra pronto. Eso parecía poner en alerta a Kakashi, pues algo además de guerra estaba en el aire.

Era una masacre total. Los cuerpos de los héroes del pasado yacían en el suelo más que los de los nuevos talentos. Pero los que restaban eran grandes amigos de los actuales seres que seguían peleando. Asuma Sarutobi, por ejemplo, era abordado por su alumno más querido, Shikamaru Nara. El caso de Sasuke, Jiraiya, Sai, entre otros tantos seres que aplicaron en la vida de los guerreros del presente un cambio afectivo. Los Kages del pasado eran encarados por los actuales líderes, siendo Naruto el que más problemas tenía con ellos.

Pasando a un trayecto lineal, Sakura y Sasuke estaban enlazados en una guerra personal no solo por que Sasuke aún estando ciego era un gran shinobi, sino por que por primera vez era apoyado por su hermano Itachi. Los Uchiha estaban en contra de la actual Hokage, dándole más que problemas.

-¡Chidory!

Sakura apenas podía darse un tiempo para escapar cuando otro de los hermanos ya estaba sobre de ella. Y con las posibilidades en su contra, sólo quedaba sacar el arma secreta Haruno. Usando una de las técnicas que Naruto le enseño, se dio tiempo para preparar su arma secreta.

-¡Estilo de la hoja, Jutsu danza de elementos!

Y los cientos de clones se separaron en diferentes direcciones, dejando a los hermanos confundidos y auxiliando a otros Shinobis. Cuando los hermanos comenzaron a atacar cuanta Sakura veían, los clones fueron desapareciendo, dejando solo la posibilidad de una Sakura, que estaba sobre una rama de árbol preparando lo que dejó helados a los Uchiha. Auxiliada de un clon, Sakura estaba reuniendo energía giratoria en la palma de su mano, una enorme esfera de color rosa se formaba en su palma, siendo alimentada por energía que brotaba desde su cuerpo y la rodeaba a ella.

-Estilo Haruno, Sakura Rasen Kunai.

El Rasengan de Naruto, usado en Sakura era suficiente para encargarse de uno, pero no de ambos. Con él, dio fin a la existencia de Itachi, atravesando su cuerpo con tan cruenta energía, usada como taladro. Sin embargo, al usarla, su brazo se entumeció. Imposibilitando su próxima técnica y motivándola a esconderse mientras recuperaba movilidad.

-No te escondas, Sakura. Sabes que tengo por obligación atacarte a la fuerza.

Sasuke pisó en ese momento una trampa Ninja, activada al instante por Sakura haciéndolo explotar. Sakura observó el cuerpo de Sasuke deshacerse en pedazos. Respirando profundamente, sacó un Kunai y lo usó para cubrirse el ataque del azabache. Genjutsu. Parecía mentira que ellos dos estuviesen brindándose el uno al otro una pelea tan estupenda, que ahora mismo sobrepasaban las dos horas de conflicto.

-Oficialmente me he quedado sin Chacra. –Dijo Sasuke confesando su fatiga.

-Yo igual.

-Podemos declararlo empate, de no ser por el sujeto que…

-Debo terminar tu existencia, Sasuke. Ya no perteneces a este mundo, y sería provocarte más dolor que a nadie.

-Soy ciego, y espero que seas feliz con Naruto, como jamás pudiste ser conmigo. Te quiero, Sakura, y lamento lo que hice. Y lamento lo que haré. –Sasuke se esforzó por ganarle a Sakura en el duelo en armas, pero cuando él había pasado justo al lado de ella, Sakura hizo uso del Kusarifundo, atándolo de una forma similar a la que Naruto la había atado a ella, usando la cadena alrededor de su tronco y trabando en la espalda de Sasuke sus brazos a la par. Con el pie le obligó a arrodillarse, y con el Kunai apuntó directo a la garganta de Sasuke. Estaba por completo sometido y sin escape.

-Demonios. Ese uso del Kusarifundo no lo conocía. –Sakura respiraba aceleradamente, temblando por completo por la falta de energía. Sabía que tenía que terminarlo, pero se negaba a hacerlo. –Adelante, Sakura. Termina con nuestro duelo, y dame una muerte de honor.

-No hay honor en la muerte, Sasuke. Solo en la vida.

-En ese caso, soy un miserable que no pudo disfrutar de su vida. Extrañaré tu voz ahora que me silencies. Dile a Naruto que lo siento.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

Y en un movimiento le acertó una tajada al cuello de Sasuke, dejando su cuerpo en el suelo por ahora. Todo esto era un error, que debía terminar de una vez. Pero por ahora, sólo podía concentrarse en curar a los heridos. Tomó de su equipo una píldora extra de alimento, e hizo camino para curar a los caídos en batalla. Aunque a este paso, muchos de los que yacían en el suelo estaban muertos.

Deshacerse de un gran amigo era una situación que Tsunade no esperaba. Orochimaru terminó su tiempo extra en la tierra, pero volver a darle una muerte a Jiraiya, sobre todo después de arrepentirse el no haberle dado una oportunidad, fue terrible. Ambos, enfrascados en una guerra personal, parecían bailar al son de la guerra. Un baile que debía cobrar la vida de uno de los dos al terminar. Kunais iban y venían entre ambos, y las sombras de una pelea que nunca debió darse fue el instante en el que todos, absolutamente todos podían sentir el dolor de esa mujer al enfrentarse a Jiraiya. Y lo peor, era que estaba perdiendo.

-Te lo dije, Tsunade. Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que estoy muerto, y termines mi existencia de una vez por todas.

-Jiraiya, no puedes pedirme eso. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano mayor. Esto no debería ser así.

-Lo sé. –Jiraiya extrajo una espada de sapo. –Pero si no lo haces, terminaré haciéndolo yo. Si te mato, nunca podré sentirme bien, en cualquier lugar al que sea mandado después de muerto. Solo hazlo, Mátame.

Jiraiya arremetió en un momento contra de Tsunade, y al ver que estaba en peligro de no salir de esa, la imagen de Kaede llegó a su cabeza, luego la de Sakura y al final Naruto. Se levantó del suelo a velocidad y comenzó a concentrar Chacra en su palma, usando un Bisturí de Chacra cortó los músculos de los brazos de Jiraiya, y al dejarlo por completo inutilizado para formar Jutsus era momento para terminarlo. Y tomando la espada de sapo, Tsunade levantó la guardia. Pero al verlo arrodillado frente a ella, agachando la cabeza en señal de aceptar su muerte, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Jiraiya esperaba, y esperaba que una tajada le hiciera perder la vida. Al ver que los pies de Tsunade se acercaron a él, elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una Tsunade devastada por el dolor. Se arrodilló frente a él, abrazándolo por no poder hacer tal barbaridad, aún si era su deber.

-No quiero volverte a perder. –Tsunade lo tomó de la cara y lo miró fijamente. –Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

-Pero no puedes. Si en verdad quieres despedirte, cúmpleme un último deseo antes de morir.

Tsunade sabía que era lo que Jiraiya quería. Y cerrando los ojos se despidió de él con un beso compasivo, que hizo llorar a su amigo del alma. Con ese beso, marcó el último suspiro de Jiraiya, atravesándole la espada del sapo por el vientre de lado a lado. Y robándole el último suspiro, el sabio ermitaño expiró en los brazos de la princesa de las pociones.

-Adiós, Jiraiya.

Tsunade elevó la mirada, y quedó petrificada de lo que veía. Era su abuelo y tio abuelo, además del maestro Sarutobi, Danzou y Minato en contra de Naruto. Él solo, sin clones que le auxiliaran. Un cinco contra uno que parecía causarle problemas. Estaba a punto de partir en su ayuda, cuando Nagato se apareció frente a ella dispuesto a pelear.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

-Pain.

Cinco contra uno, y Naruto haciendo uso de su Sharingan trataba de esquivar todo lo que los Hokages de la aldea le lanzaban. Pero eran demasiados, y terminaron de mermar al rubio al punto de lanzarlo por los aires para acribillarlo con un combo coordinado por los cinco. Naruto ya no estaba muy bien en ese momento. Eso lo sabían todos.

-Sarutobi nos ha contado mucho sobre ti. –Dijo Shodaime. –Dijo que eras un muchacho problema que buscaba llamar la atención de los demás.

-Dijo que con el tiempo fuiste tomando confianza. –Dijo Nidaime. –Que siempre fuiste un rayo de esperanza para la mayoría de la aldea, y fuera de ella.

-Me gustaría ver lo fuerte que te has puesto, Naruto. –Dijo Sandaime Sarutobi. –Danzou dijo cosas prometedoras sobre ti.

-No los decepcionaré. Les prometo que superaré sus expectativas, y uno a uno les daré la sepultura que merecen. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, hace unos años que se había dado cuenta de que su padre era en verdad el cuarto Hokage, el más talentoso y carismático de todos, Minato Namikase. Pero de su madre nunca supo nada. Ni su paradero, ni si estaba viva. Es por eso que al ver a su padre enfrentándolo, su corazón saltó de alegría. –Lamento esto, pero mientras Masato los controle, no me puedo permitir dejarlos con vida. Sakura sabía que me serviría en algún caso. Bien, ahora es el caso. –Naruto extrajo de su equipo un par de pergaminos, con los que planeaba imitar a una amiga muy querida por él. Lanzó los pergaminos al cielo, encontrándose él pronto entre ellos. De ellos comenzó a convocar armas al por mayor, y usando el Sharingan para enfocar con precisión comenzó a lanzarlas a los hokages, atinando varias veces en Danzou y Shodaime. Pero cuando terminó la lluvia, un arma extra que iba dirigida a Nidaime. –Del manual de supervivencia Uchiha, Shuriken de viento endemoniado, ¡Molino de sobras!

La enorme Shuriken atravesó el viento con un silbido endemoniado, casi como que bufara. Nidaime logró esquivar ambos Shurieken, no así Hashirama Senju el Shodaime que los recibió de llenos cayendo en batalla en ese momento.

-¿Eso es todo, niño?

-Descansa en paz.

Nidaime quedó petrificado. En un instante vio cómo Naruto estaba a un lado de él, con un sable conocido como colmillo de zorro en sus manos. Fueron microsegundos en los que Nidaime logró ver en los ojos de Naruto un talento insuperable que le costó la muerte al antiguo ser. Y de una tajada terminó la nueva vida de Tobirama Senju, el segundo Hokage. Sarutobi y Danzou estaban sorprendidos por la muestra de habilidades de Naruto. Había convertido esto en un tres contra uno, y estaba ganando.

-Ahora será más parejo. –Naruto convocó de los pergaminos del suelo un arma muy de su estilo. Un Kusarigama, que es la cadena unida a una pequeña hoz. -¿Quién sigue?

-Tus palabras suenan afligidas, Naruto. No temas asesinarnos. Después de todo, ya no somos de este mundo.

-No tengo miedo, anciano Sarutobi. Siento tristeza por tener que hacer esto. Juro que ese desgraciado pagará por esto. ¿Continuamos? –Naruto cerró el ojo izquierdo denotando fatiga.

Danzou se quitó los Kunai que encontraron alojo en su cuerpo y comenzó a preparar un enorme Jutsu de fuego, cosa que de inmediato imitó Naruto. Y al unísono los dos lanzaron el mismo Jutsu.

-¡Katon: Gojiaku no Jutsu!

Un asadero era lo que se había formado. Y estando a la par por unos instantes Naruto comenzó a sangrar de su ojo Izquierdo. Sarutobi, que había notado ese sangrado comenzó a retroceder sorprendido. Minato estaba estupefacto al saber que su hijo dominaba un jutsu exclusivo, por lo que se estaba emocionando por pelear con él.

-Estilo de las sombras: ¡Amateratsu!

El fuego negro que todo lo consume se combinó con el fuego de Naruto, atravesando fácilmente el asadero y cremando en instantes el cuerpo de Danzou. En medio de su dolor, Danzou lanzó una especie de bendición para su sucesor.

-Gracias Naruto, por regresarme al buen camino. Estoy seguro que serás un gran Hokage.

-Danzou.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Saliéndose de su corazón, a Naruto le quedaba el recuerdo de la última bendición de Danzou, con el que anteriormente había tenido demasiados problemas en un pasado no tan lejano.

-Descansa en paz, amigo mío.

-Espero esté listo, Naruto. Deseo enfrentarte con todo mi esfuerzo, y saber si es verdad lo que dicen, que has sido el ninja más poderoso que la aldea de la hoja ha tenido en su historia.

-No lo soy, anciano. Sólo trato de hacer las cosas bien… para volver a ver a mi hija.

-¿Hija? –Minato quedó encantado al escuchar esto.

-Como sea, Naruto, es mi turno para enfrentarte.

Sarutobi tomó el bastón del rey simio, y con el planeaba librar con Naruto una pelea maestra con armas. Naruto tomó su Kisarigama y se preparó para ese combate uno a uno.

-Aquí los espero. –Dijo Minato sentándose en una piedra, pese al dolor causado por la cuerda de chacra que lo obligaba a pelear.

Sarutobi se lanzó sobre su más querido aldeano, iniciando una pelea que es digna de los tiempos. Mientras el anciano lo embestía con el bastón, Naruto lograba detener el impacto con la cadena, y arremetía con la hoz causando daño leve. Varios minutos de pelea sin fin, hicieron de esta pelea un evento que muchos, de haber tenido el tiempo para verla, estarían disfrutándola. Pero al final, Sarutobi le logró acomodar el golpe definitivo que hizo volar al chico. Y en pleno aire, Naruto logró recuperarse para caer de pie.

-Parece que este anciano logró hacerte daño, Naruto.

-Solo un poco. Pero… -Naruto haló un hilo que tenía atado en la base del mango de la hoz, y con él, Sarutobi pareció estar en problemas. Un delgado hilo que terminó enredándolo por completo.

-No es cierto. ¿Cuándo…?

-Se lo dije anciano. Tarde o temprano terminaría venciéndolo. No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que debo terminar con usted pronto.

-Hazlo, Naruto.

Naruto decidió terminar su existencia con un jutsu de la autoría de Kakashi. Ushi-usagi-saru, y una reunión de Chacra en la palma de la mano, hacía de lo siguiente un Jutsu poderoso y de enorme daño físico.

-¡Chidory!

Con la ruidosa técnica en la mano, Naruto arremetió y termino la segunda existencia de Sarutobi, dándole el regalo del descanso eterno (un regalo considerando que donde estaba era mejor que enfrentando a sus aldeanos).

-Bien, Naruto. Creo que es mi turno. Veamos lo que has avanzado en este tiempo.

Minato tomó vuelo y con su técnica patentada atacó directamente a su hijo, siendo repelido por uno similar activado al instante. Esta era una pelea que parecía prometer, y al encontrarse con el talento de su hijo, Yondaime estaba a punto de explotar de alegría.

-Durante mi vida, los shinobis que llegaban a verme corrían despavoridos.

-Una pelea de vez en cuando, termina por ayudar. Prepárate, padre. Superaré tus expectativas justo ahora. –Naruto preparó el Rasengan, combinado con el elemento rayo del Chidory, formando así un monstruo de jutsu. –Raiton: Rasen Kunai.

-Rasengan combinado con elemento. Has superado a tu padre.

Naruto estuvo por acertar el jutsu, de no ser por la falta de blanco. En un instante, Minato se había transportado del punto A al punto B que se encontraba bastante retirado.

-Apenas nací estuve un largo tiempo solo. Con este… monstruo en mi interior. Tuve que dar el trescientos por ciento para ser querido por mi pueblo natal. Y ahora que soy querido… me encuentro con el responsable de este dolor.

Naruto inició una secuencia de sellos de manos, recitando su significado en voz profunda de meditación. Minato, que tenía curiosidad sobre las habilidades desarrolladas de su hijo se mantuvo atento con lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió la forma del Jutsu, un Jutsu de rastreo. Las sombras de varios arqueros fueron apareciendo a su alrededor, apuntando directo hacia el relámpago amarillo de Konoha.

-¡Estilo de las sombras, Jutsu flecha nocturna!

Mil flechas pasaron de la sombra a una realidad, flechas negras que se usaban mejor de noche, y de día eran mil puntos para atacar. Todas y cada una de esas flechas fueron dirigidas a Minato. Y cerca de doscientas flechas acertaron su blanco… Por algún motivo, Naruto seguía incomodo, por lo que conjuró de un pergamino un ninjato (es el sable corto que usa el ninja) y se alistó en posición de tigre, cerrando los ojos y concentrando su chacra. Escuchaba los gritos de la guerra presente a su alrededor. Pero entre todos esos gritos un silbido tenue en el viento despertó sus sentidos. Esos silbidos apenas perceptibles avisaban un objeto atravesando el aire a una velocidad increíble. Pero, no era un proyectil, sino algo que estaba atado… girando…

-¡Diablos!

Naruto saltó alejándose del blanco de ataque de la esfera metálica a un extremo de un Kusarigama. Apenas había logrado salir de ello, pero con el golpe perdió su equipo ninja, equipo que logró ser rescatado por su padre.

-Bien, veamos qué tan bueno eres sin equipo. –Tomó los Kunais y comenzó a lanzarlos, un total de cinco kunais directo a su hijo, que evadió los primeros cuatro y recibió uno en el brazo. –Te falta velocidad. Veamos si eres tan bueno con esto –Minato encontró las shurikens. Y tomándolos todos juntos, inició un ataque fantasma, favorito de su maestro. -¡Estilo de la aldea de Konoha, esquirlas de la bestia! –En sus ojos se dibujaron los rasgos del ermitaño, disparando en todas direcciones los Shurikens, acertando en verdad en su hijo cerca de cincuenta. Naruto estaba perdiendo esta batalla en contra de su padre, y arrancándose los shurikens del cuerpo, intentó algo de mayor interés. Tomó un poco de su sangre y comenzó los movimientos de manos.

-¡Invocación! –Del humo apareció gamakichi, el hijo del jefe sapo.

-Naruto, hace un tiempo que no entramos en combate.

-Escucha, este sería el más grande de los enfrentamientos. Así que necesito todo tu potencial.

-¡Muy listo, hijo! Pero olvidas que tu padre también es un ermitaño sapo. –Una mordida en el pulgar y Minato comenzó a invocar al sapo más poderoso del monte Myobokuzan. -¡Invocación! ¡Gamabunta, jefe sapo!

El enorme anfibio hizo acto de presencia sin hacer preguntas sobre Minato. Este le insertó en la nuca al sapo un pergamino de control total, evitando que la pelea se detuviera a causa de ser padre contra hijo.

-¿Pelearé contra mi padre?

-Que no te engañe su poder, nosotros tenemos estrategia. –Sellos de manos y la estrategia de Naruto comenzaba. -¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!

Ambos, Gamakichi y Naruto, fueron multiplicados masivamente, y continuando su estrategia.

-¡Gamakichi, sabes que hacer!

-Si, maestro.

-Estilo de fuego, llamarada de aceite de sapo. –Mientras Gamakichi escupía una enorme cantidad de aceite, Naruto usó una enorme llamarada para quemarlo. Cada uno de los clones hizo exactamente lo mismo. Cuando Minato sintió el calor acercándose, ordenó a Gamabunta saltar lo más alto que pudiese, y el jefe sapo hizo esto., sin esperar lo que venía a continuación, el peor golpe que nunca antes recibió. Arriba en el cielo ya estaba esperándolo una centena de Narutos cargando la famosa técnica de Minato. En sus ojos, Minato podía ver el estilo Senin activado, sabiendo que esto iba a doler como nunca antes dolió. - ¡Senjutsu: Rasenrengan! –Minato logró esquivar la embestida, pero Gamabunta no pudo librar el ataque. Minato caía libre al suelo, sin saber que ahora era el verdadero naruto quien lo esperaba abajo con la versión de fuego del rasengan. –Katón: Rasen Kaiken.

Una cuchilla de fuego, representada al mover de forma vertical la energía incandescente del Rasengan. Minato terminó siendo impactado por él, experimentando el dolor más grande que nunca en su vida sintió. Y sin embargo, no había muerto aún.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Masato me ha ligado a su vida, soy de los pocos que vivirá mientras el viva.

Allí estaba la clave para derrotar al ejército de Masato, pero verificarlo podía ser más peligroso que nada.

-Entonces… -Naruto le dirigió una mirada seria a su padre. Aunque lo amaba, era su deber y obligación acabarlo cuanto antes. -¡Dime, padre! ¿Qué sucederá si termino con Masato antes que contigo?

-No tengo idea. Pero es posible que la conexión termine y todos fallezcan. Pero, no me está permitido…

-Cadenas de Yomi.

Minato terminó atado por las cadenas, atrapado y sin salida. Ni siquiera el hombre más talentoso de la aldea podía escapar de esa clase de Jutsu oscuro. Naruto comenzó a correr directo hacia Masato, asesinando a los que se ponían en medio de él. Al ver que estaba cerca de Masato, Naruto comenzó a preparar por su cuenta algo que atravesara esa barrera de piedra que lo cubría. Solo había algo de tal fuerza, y enfocando su energía de viento en la palma, un enorme Shuriken se hacía presente. Y a unos pasos de distancia, el rubio dio un enorme salto y lanzó el enorme Shuriken.

-¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!

Sasori, Zabuza y Haku fueron reducidos a cenizas por defender la barrera. Destruyó la barrera y dejó mal herido al titiritero demoníaco, terminando con su concentración y soltando los hilos. Era verdad, cada uno de los títeres cayeron rendidos al suelo sin vida. Todo había terminado. Y el enclenque quedó en el suelo sangrando del brazo Izquierdo.

-Eres muy bueno, niño.

-¿Quién te mandó a matarnos a todos, imbecil?

-¿Crees que puedes obligarme?

-Claro que puedo. –Y estrenando esa clase de Dojutsus, Naruto enfocó su Uzumaki Mangekyo Sharingan (El que se forma en espiral) en Masato, encerrándolo en un mundo gobernado por él. Un lugar a contra color, negativo y similar al infierno. Atado en cadenas, colgando de un precipicio, Masato esperaba al verdugo que era Naruto.

-Veamos cuanto tiempo soportas tu castigo. –Una urna, con varias esferas dentro. Cada una tenía una parte del cuerpo, siendo una dorada la del corazón. –Cada esfera, marca una parte a mutilar. Y si llego a la dorada, tu vida se extinguirá. Tenemos cinco mil días para hablar, o terminaremos con tu vida, Masato. Es una lastima que tu vida termine así. Pero, puede detenerse cuando quieras. La primera esfera. Meñique inferior izquierdo.

Masato podía jurar que había pasado una eternidad siendo torturado en esa zona. Pero era menos de un segundo cuando sacó la segunda zona. Mil trescientos sitios después, de Masato solo quedaba una especie de destazo de ser humano. Mil seiscientos días, era lo que juraba Masato que habían pasado.

-Es demasiado tiempo. Para este momento, mi padre ya estará asesinando a tus camaradas.

-¿Tiempo? Sólo han pasado cinco segundos, Masato.

Esa confesión era suficiente para quebrantar el espíritu de Masato, rindiéndose por fin al caer victima del dolor futuro.

-Habla, ¿Quién es el responsable de este genocidio?

En el palacio imperial, Los zorros recibían las nuevas noticias y ordenes. Informaron a Kakashi de que la guerra había terminado satisfactoriamente.

-Entiendo. –Kakashi se dirigió al emperador. –Señor, la guerra ha terminado.

-¿Tan pronto? Creí que duraría mucho tiempo. Semanas, meses. Incluso años. Pero veo que Masato terminó con ellos.

-Esas no son las palabras de un emperador que desee que los guerreros a su cargo sean triunfantes, ni que espere que sobrevivan.

-¿Ganaron?

-¡Tu nos deseaste muertos, desgraciado! –Naruto salió de entre las sombras y tomó por la espalda al emperador. Este estaba desesperado, y trató de sacar su sable, pero las sombras no se lo permitieron. El imperio de las sombras gobernaba sobre su imperio, y ahora todo había terminado. -¿Creíste que quebrantarías al espíritu Shinobi sólo enfrentándolo contra su pasado? Nuevas noticias. Una generación actual ha perfeccionado las técnicas que los héroes y villanos del pasado no pudieron. Ahora, pagarás por tu insolencia, maldito tirano.

-Si me matas, nunca sabrás donde está tu madre, mocoso.

-¡Que le hiciste, desgraciado!

-Suéltame, y te diré dónde está.

Ante la noticia de que su madre estaba con vida, Naruto soltó al emperador, sólo para ser arremetido por el sable del mismo sujeto. Kakashi, Hinata y Neji no podían creer la traición del emperador. Y viendo cómo caía Naruto en el suelo, los tres estuvieron a punto de atacar.

-¡Sométanlo!

Los ninjas elite atraparon a los tres de la hoja evitando que estos atacaran al emperador. Mientras este volvía la cabeza a donde un rubio estaba arrodillado. Alzó el sable en alto y de una tajada le cortó la cabeza al rubio, terminando con su existencia.

-Es simple. No permitiré que nadie sea más poderoso que yo. Este muchacho estaba cobrando fuerza, y en un futuro se revelarían los ninjas sobre del emperador.

-Esa no es mala idea. –La voz de Naruto se escuchó en toda la habitación, asustando a propios y extraños. El emperador volvió su atención al suelo. –Derrocarte será el primer paso de mi venganza. Y ahora, el gran final de esta traición. –Era la cabeza de Naruto la que hablaba. De pronto brotaron de las sombras varios Narutos que atraparon a los ninjas elite.

-No, esto no puede ser real.

-Lo es. –El cuerpo de Naruto se fue desvaneciendo en cenizas. –Espero que no esperes tenga misericordia. Aunque te haré una oferta. Tu muerte rápida y sin dolor a cambio del paradero de mi madre.

-No.

-Entonces, te espera una larga agonía. –Naruto apareció detrás de monarca, desarmándolo por completo. Sus facciones ahora eran las de un Kitsune, pero su ira iba dirigida por la venganza.

-Naruto, no debes ser consumido por la venganza.

-No es venganza, Kakashi. Es justicia. –Naruto preparó el imperio de sobras sobre del emperador. –Imperio de sombras. Dime, emperador, ¿dónde está mi madre?

-Está en el calabozo. –Dijo la sombra del emperador obligada a decir la verdad.

-El calabozo. Espero por tu bien que esté bien de salud, o te espera una tortura jamás imaginable. Kanon.

-Si mi señor.

-Encárgate de que el emperador No pueda ser auxiliado por nadie. Puedes usar el método que desees, pero no puede moverse de aquí.

-Con el imperio de sombras, es muy difícil que se mueva, pero, lo haré.

Naruto comenzó a andar por entre los corredores del palacio buscando camino hacia los calabozos. Hinata, que para entretenerse había estado identificando el sitio con su byakugan, pronto lo alcanzó para mostrarle el camino. Mientras caminaban, Naruto le explicó lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla.

-Masato confesó ser el hijo de nuestro emperador, y que se especializó en esa clase de Jutsu para obedecer las órdenes de su padre de exterminar a cualquier ninja del imperio. Pronto vendrían a atacarlos a ustedes, y así darles poder a los samuráis del emperador. Así, nadie podría revelarse contra el. La paranoia de nuestro emperador lo llevó a la derrota.

-Es increíble. Hemos sido tratados como…

-Como un arma rota. Así lo dijo Haku en mi primera misión importante. Simplemente fuimos armas que no tenían un uso. Ahora, los Samurais del emperador están en un estado de catalepsia hasta el día que los despierte.

-Algún muerto en batalla.

-No. Los héroes del pasado se negaron a matar a nadie. Sólo los dejaron muy mal heridos. Tu tío… dejó a tu padre mal herido… pero puede ser curado por Sakura y Tsunade.

-Ya veo. –Hinata llegó a una puerta escondida en el suelo, que fácilmente abrió. –Bajo estas escaleras hay gente encerrada. Tu madre podría estar aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata. Nos vemos en un rato.

Naruto bajó pronto las escaleras de piedra encontrándose con varios guardias en el camino. Rápidamente fueron paralizados obra del Raigeki de Naruto. Y abriéndose paso entre las sombras, llegó a una sola cámara, custodiada por tres docenas de guardias. Al entrar, la habitación se notaba por completo vacía.

-Tantos guardias custodiando una habitación vacía. ¿Es que acaso me creen idiota? –Naruto concentró el Sharingan en la habitación, descubriendo el método por el cual se había formado ese Genjutsu maestro. – Kai. –Y sabiendo cómo fue elaborado, fue más fácil romperlo. Una mujer, de edad madura estaba atada a un grillete de hierro. Al parecer la habían alimentado bien, como la única prisionera del palacio. Un cabello rojo demasiado largo y descuidado, los ojos cerrados y unas ropas de Anbu. Al parecer, había sido llamada para una misión en el palacio, pero jamás regresó.

-Madre… -Había que dar crédito al encargado de cuidarla. Parecía no haber envejecido mucho. Quizás efectos del genjutsu. –No, está dormida por un Genjutsu aparte. Simplemente se quedó paralizada es su época. Kai. –y al deshacer el nuevo Genjutsu, la mujer abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente a alguien que reconoció como su marido.

-Minato, mi amor. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Madre…

-¿Madre? No es posible. Soy de tu edad, Minato. Espera, ¿no habías sellado el espíritu del zorro en…

-Naruto Uzumaki, A tu servicio.

-Naruto. –Kushina parecía estar en shock. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el emperador en persona la había mandado llamar? Y ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese calabozo? -¿Hijo? ¡Hijo mío!

-¡Madre!

-No sé que es lo que pasó. Pero creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me vez. Estabas casi recién nacido cuando me mandaron a llamar al palacio. Te encargué con Jiraiya… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me traicionaron, madre. A mí y a todas las aldeas shinobi.

-Sácame de aquí. Quiero saber que fue de todos. ¿Jiraiya te ha educado bien? –Naruto desvió la mirada, para no darle de pronto la noticia de todo lo ocurrido. –Vamos. Hay que salir de aquí.

Días después, cuando las aldeas se reunieron frente al castillo, ninjas y aldeanos. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en la guerra de la zona del silencio (llamada así por las muchas voces que callaron ahora para siempre). El emperador seguía vivo, pero atado a un poste en lo alto del palacio, protegido solo por las sombras de la torre cuando iniciaba el día. Naruto se había encargado que no muriera. Todos debían saber exactamente del plan que tenía el monarca sobre sus súbditos.

-Este hombre, al que todos le brindamos nuestra confianza y nuestro servicio, fue el responsable de esa guerra en la que todos nuestros héroes y familiares fueron asesinados por nuestras manos. Masato, el hombre que los regresó a la vida a nuestros hermanos difuntos, profanando su tumba y poniéndolos en nuestra contra.

-¡Merece la muerte!

-La muerte es un castigo que terminará pronto. Propongo el mismo castigo que él mismo impusiera en mi madre. Directo al calabozo, que lo alimente un sordo para que sus palabras nunca más sean escuchadas. Que nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día, y que su recuerdo sea penado por siempre. Nunca existió un emperador Takabe, ni nunca existirá más.

Ante este castigo todos accedieron, condenando al tirano a una vida en las sombras.

Ese mismo día, los líderes de la aldea se reunieron en el salón principal del palacio. Un nuevo emperador debía ser instaurado en el trono, pues al morir Masato no había línea sucesoria ni un emperador antes. Y la importancia del emperador era básicamente para mantener una unión de las aldeas con los pueblos desprotegidos por completo. Las sombras de las aldeas ocultas y los líderes de aldeas sin fuerza militar estaban de acuerdo por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Necesitaremos un nuevo emperador. –Dijo Gaara.

-No. Necesitamos a un líder. –Dijo Raikage. –Un líder que pueda mantenernos unidos ante cualquier tipo de conflicto entre nosotros.

-¿Tienen a alguien en mente para el puesto? –Preguntó el líder de la tierra de las olas, Tazuna.

-¿Y tu no? –Dijo Mizukage.

-¿Es en serio? –Dijo Sakura atrapando la idea de los líderes. –Pero, sería un puesto bastante alto. Y Naruto… Es posible que se suba en un ladrillo y se maree de lo alto que ha llegado. Les pido un poco de tiempo, mientras educa a su hija. Y después de eso, estoy segura de que aceptará el puesto.

-Naruto sólo quería llegar a ser Hokage. –Dijo Tazuna. –El llegar al trono del imperio sería un enorme avance, pero también es algo que él no sabría ejercer.

-El asesor del pasado emperador podría ayudarle a instalarse. Tendrá los lujos de los cuales careció toda su vida, y tendrá una emperatriz hermosa a su lado.

-Pero me quedaría sin el trabajo de Hokage. –dijo Sakura con desanimo, sabiendo que su puesto duró menos que cualquier otro Hokage en la historia.

-Una nueva elección de Hokage sería hecha. Gobernaste muy bien en estos meses, y no estás renunciando, sino que estás subiendo de cargo.

-¿Alguien ha pensado en preguntarle a Naruto si acepta el cargo?

Las palabras de Gaara resultaron adecuadas, considerando las ideas que tenía Naruto ahora.

-Yo se lo preguntaré. Pero necesito un tiempo. Está disfrutando del único placer y deseo que siempre quiso tener. Le preguntaré cuando le haya contado todo a su madre.

Naruto se paseaba por la hermosa ciudad imperial, acompañado de su madre, que en verdad disfrutaba de su nieta.

-Me resulta increíble. Hace unos días estaba cargando a mi hijo, y ahora estoy cargando a mi nieta.

-Se llama Kaede, y es una preciosura de pequeña.

-Después de escucharlo de tus propias palabras, en verdad lamento haberte dejado hace más de diecinueve años. Pero… en aquel entonces desobedecer las ordenes del emperador era considerado una rebelión.

-Hasta hace unos días yo fui acusado de rebelión. Pero no lo hice mal a nadie.

-Es una lastima que tu padre no pueda verte ahora. Estaría tan orgulloso de ti.

-Tal vez lo está.

-Phapa.

-¿Qué edad tiene esta pequeña?

-Cerca de diez meses. Debería comenzar a caminar pronto.

-Naruto, debemos hablar. –Dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio.

-Hola nuera.

-[Uy, que mal se oye eso venido de la madre de Naruto. Aunque es la verdad] Verás, nos hemos quedado sin emperador, o líder, o lo que sea. Y los líderes quieren que seas emperador, líder, la gran papata o lo que sea.

-Lo siento, mi hija y mi mujer son primero.

-Eso fue lo que les dije, pero insistieron que tendrías los lujos que jamás tuviste. Prácticamente te dan su vida a cambio de que los manejes a todos.

-¿Qué importa si nos quedamos sin emperador? No hace mucho que digamos.

-Un buen emperador busca la forma de unir a los pueblos, proteger a los que necesitan protección y sancionar a los malhechores del libro bingo en caso de capturarlos vivos.

-Que se divierta el futuro Empera… lo que sea.

-A mi me gustaría este lugar. –Dijo Kushina dejando a Kaede en el pasto, dando a entender lo que decía la pequeña. –Vamos, hijo. Una vida en una casa así podría estimular a Kaede a crecer con habilidades descomunales.

-Madre, no la consientas tanto. [Diablos, no puedo creer que yo, el consentidor, háyase dicho esto]. No quiero que Kaede crezca en un ambiente de lujos. Podría ser corrompida por el poder, tal como ese sujeto, Takabe.

-Para eso está su padre. Sé que harás un buen trabajo con ella. O de lo contrario siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Sigues confundida por el cambio de vida tan repentino, ¿No es así?

-La verdad si.

-Como sea. –Naruto levanto a Kaede del pasto y se enfocó en ella. -¿Kaede? ¿Te gustaría compartir esta odisea conmigo.

-Phapa.

Palabras sabias venidas de una niña de menos de un año de nacida. En esa palabra se encerraba la esencia de Naruto. Pasara lo que pasara, él estaría al lado de su hija, buscando pasar una vida a su lado, dando lo mejor de si. Y al llamarlo por su sustantivo favorito, Naruto sabía que siempre sería así para Kaede.

-Espero estés en lo correcto. Bien, dile a los jefes que aceptaré ser el nuevo… veamos… Seré… un… seré el hermano de todos. No soy un Emperador, ni rey, ni una de las sombras shinobi. Sólo seré un amigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, amor. –Sakura perdió el respeto hacia Kushina Uzumaki y frente a ella tomó los labios de Naruto, siendo este el beso que terminaría por unir a los pueblos.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Naruto aceptó el cargo de líder de los pueblos, con la única condición de esperar a que su familia estuviera unida antes de convertirse en líder. Su madre e hija estaban con él desde un principio, pero había un caso que debían atender antes de acceder al trono: Sakura era su prometida, no su esposa.

Este es el día, en que todo sucedía. Frente a los pueblos, delante de un altar se unían por fin las vidas de Naruto y Sakura. Es posible que la curiosidad haga que pregunten sobre el octavo Hokage. Se supone que un Hokage dura tanto tiempo en el cargo que evidentemente puede ser un líder de larga edad al momento de retirarse o morir. Pero, la aldea de la hoja no es una aldea común. La octava sombra del fuego es el ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake. Por cierto, ¿Saben quien es el ministro enmascarado con un ojo cubierto la mayoría del tiempo con cabello plateado y voz serena que está presidiendo el acto nupcial?

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿aceptas a Sakura para amarla aunque con el tiempo se vuelva una pesadilla soportar sus achaques y termines por ser un hombre infeliz después del tercer hijo con ella?

-Espero que eso lo haya escuchado Anko con atención. –Dijo Naruto animando a Sakura con esa broma, mientras que al fondo Anko estaba mostrándole una cara atemorizante al hombre que fungía como su pareja.

-Demonios. ¿Por qué la invitaron a ella?

-Es una mujer linda. Tal vez con el tiempo y un día torturándote le bastará. –Dijo Sakura feliz de cualquier modo.

-Como sea, Acepto ser su marido, en el dolor y la alegría, en el amor y la desdicha, bien o mal, días tristes, lluviosos, en la salud y la enfermedad… Creo que así iba.

-¿La aceptas o no?

-Acepto, de veras. –Sakura mostró una sonrisa al ver que Naruto, el chico que no podía madurar en años seguía dentro del hombre al que desposaba ese día.

-¿Qué dices tu, Sakura?

-Acepto soportarlo. Y ser su esposa.

-En este momento los declaro marido y mujer, y que estoy muerto. –Esta última oración la susurró al ver que Anko estaba fija en su cuerpo y un Kunai se asomaba por su brazo. –Puedes besar a tu esposa.

Sakura rodeó a su actual marido por el cuello, y el por la cadera. Con ese beso, el primer día de su buena vida comenzaba. Los aplausos se convirtieron en ovación, y con cada segundo que pasaba las ovaciones se convertían en porras por el nuevo dirigente del imperio, que a partir de ese día se convertía en tierras de paz. Uno diría ¿para qué sirve ser un ninja en una tierra sin conflictos? Uno contestaría acertadamente ¿Quién dijo que no hay conflictos? ¿Por qué creen que existe un hombre que protege a los pueblos desprotegidos?

-¡Ya déjala, Naruto! –Gritó Kiba al pasar tanto tiempo sin que los dos respirasen.

-¡Es que no me suelta! –Dijo Naruto separándose un momento para pasar a besarla de nuevo.

Los pueblos celebraron juntos como jamás antes se había hecho. Una noche que dejó en los pueblos una sensación de alegría y celebración que duraría varios días. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse logrado, su meta había sido superada, y ahora como líder de los pueblos tenía una responsabilidad que atender. Al final, en el momento en el que los pueblos comenzaban a irse, la voz de un hombre se elevó entre las demás.

-¡Un brindis, por el nuevo líder del imperio! ¡Viva el Narukage!

Narukage, la sombra de la alegría. Un título adecuado ahora que ascendía al poder. Y en el brindis final, una noche de excesos se coronaba ese día.

En la recamara, tanto Sakura como Naruto se preparaban para dormir esa noche. Mientras Naruto estaba en el futón con solo un pantalón puesto pensaba en su nueva vida al lado de Sakura en el palacio del emperador. Mientras que Sakura se cepillaba el cabello observando el mar que podía verse al desliz de una puerta de su habitación. Se había vestido solo con una camiseta blanca delgada y unos pantaloncillos de algodón color rojo.

-Creo que me pasé con el licor. –Dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza. –No vuelvo a beber así jamás en mi vida.

-Al menos tú hablas normal. Neji apenas podía ordenar sus pensamientos cuando Tenten lo retiró de la fiesta.

-Narukage, ¿eh? La sombra a cargo del imperio. No creo merecer esta clase de tratos.

-Lo mereces, amor. Fuiste discriminado la mayor parte de tu vida por Kyubi, y aún así protegiste a la aldea de cualquier problema que sucedió. Llevaste a nuestra salvación y te enfrentaste a los antiguos Hokages para evitar la victoria de Masato. Le diste a Danzou y a Sasuke una redención que solos jamás lo habrían logrado, y pudiste encontrar a tu madre después de diecinueve años de estar separado de ella. ¿Quién más no iba a merecer esto si no eras tu?

-Será difícil. Mañana es la coronación. Siento que será aburrida por completo.

-Relájate, Naruto. –Sakura se recostó al lado de su marido. –Debes aprender a relajarte. Tal vez en eso pueda ayudarte un poco.

Sakura se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo elevándose por encima de Naruto. En un movimiento casi seductor, ella se puso encima de él, frente a frente. Y abriendo el escote de la camiseta al pasar las mangas de las mismas a sus antebrazos, motivó a Naruto a empezar con algo que jamás creyó posible.

-¿Crees poder soportar el ritmo característico de las Haruno?

-Nadie podrá acusarme de no intentarlo. –Naruto se reincorporó, Mirando a los ojos a Sakura con una profundidad y atractivo que nadie podría explicar. Simplemente motivó con sus ojos azules un deseo casi imposible. Y el roce de su piel fue casi una orden para pasar al siguiente punto. Y el torso, ese tronco humano casi nunca imaginado, pero real. Cuando él la abrazó solo con la zurda, la atrajo hacia él y se unió con ella estupefacta. Pronto comenzó a actuar en el cuerpo de él acariciando todo lo acariciarle en ese momento, esperando que esta noche fuese inolvidable por ser su primera vez.

Actuando por mero instinto, Sakura comenzó a deslizar su mano por el vientre de su marido, y entrando en él, descubrió aquella zona que aún no había visto…

-¡Tengo que contarles algo…! –Kushina deslizó la puerta encontrándose con la escena en pleno cenit. –Que mal. -/_/- Yo… estaré con Kaede.

Sakura ahora estaba completamente apenada y desmotivada. Pero apenas estaba por recostarse cuando Naruto se posó sobre ella besándole el cuello.

-Amor…

-No me detendrás a menos que me asesines.

-Pero tu madre… Mhm La mujer que te dio la vida… No te detengas… No, quiero decir que…

-Si no actuarás, mejor no opines y disfrútalo.

Sakura no podía negarse a lo que le ofrecía Naruto al darle unos dulces roces en su piel. Y que clase de tacto era el que motivó a la dama a participar. Aquel tacto del que no se habla pero se disfruta. Varias veces había provocado a Naruto anteriormente, y las consecuencias eran las que estaban por experimentar.

La noche estaba por terminar, y en el lecho nupcial la cuenta de una noche de excesos era tan solo una de las miles de causas que permitían avanzaran con decisión. ¿Las otras miles de causas? Cada una de las caricias que embriagaban el cuerpo de Sakura hundiéndola en un océano de lujuria y deseo. Todo por su rubio de oro, el chico que valía más que cualquier otro sueño anterior. Y era cierto, este no era un simple sueño o fantasía. La realidad era ciento por ciento más placentera y apreciable. Mientras los labios de su amado recorrían cualquier zona de su cuerpo, más a la idea se hacía que ahora le pertenecía a Naruto, y a la vez Naruto le pertenecía solamente a ella.

Sakura decidió continuar con lo que hasta hace un momento atrás era su misión prioritaria, y en un instante le arrancó a Naruto el pantalón que lo cubría, no importándole que este quedase hecho jirones en el suelo. Así era su deseo carnal, así su pasión por él. Y con el mismo deseo, Sakura se quitó la camiseta, regalándole a Naruto la primera visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Venus, amante de la belleza y fertilidad, he encontrado en Sakura a una mujer fértil más hermosa de lo que jamás antes pensaste que sería creada por dioses… piel pintada a mano con claveles blancos como pinceles y tinta, dejando sobre ella una esencia más dulce que la canela. Cabello de pétalos de cerezo en flor, aroma a delicado café de montaña, ¿o era a caso atardecer paradisíaco? (Kaito: Me encanta el aroma a café ). Y unas esmeraldas por ojos pulidas a conciencia. El verla así, frente a ella mostrando su cuerpo tan hermoso fue una sensación que Naruto nunca pudo igualar con nada en su vida.

-Tócame, Naruto.

Ordenes que Naruto siguiera con tanta delicadeza, casi agradeciendo sin creer aún que esto era real en ningún momento. Fue su tacto el que lo sacó de su imaginación volátil. Tocarla, besarla, acariciar todo cuanto era Sakura. No importaba nadie en ese momento. Ningún logro personal se comparaba con esa noche en que todo ocurría, y empezando a servirse con su propio albedrío, los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciar una zona por encima de la ropa que extasió a Sakura en instantes. El roce de su delicada zona erógena, comparable solo con los besos de Naruto en su pecho. Sin intervenir en las acciones de su marido, la enorme sensación de sentirlo actuando libremente en su cuerpo era un deleite delicado y sensible.

-Me rindo.

Sakura lo tomó por el cabello y con deseo lo trajo a sus labios para beber de su licor bendito. Dejarse en las manos de la tentación era su mejor opción. Y actuar en pro de su relación era la mejor forma de saberse amada.

Sakura tomó acciones en el cuello y espalda de Naruto. Sus labios exploraban cada pequeño sitio donde el cuello era cubierto por piel, mientras sus manos acariciaban toda la espalda del rubio amante. Casi era como si ella lo quisiera dentro de ella, pero Naruto sólo al tocar y acariciar de una forma tan sutil en el altar a Venus hacía que Sakura suspirase y gimiera de placer.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a mover así tus dedos?

-¿Te parece que sé hacerlo? –Naruto dejó de mover sus dedos en la tela y comenzó a buscar camino dentro de ella. Simplemente entrar en los pliegues de algodón fue una explosión de deseo de Sakura, que parecía estar perdiendo su esencia completa de manos de su amante. Y al sentirlo piel con piel…

-¡Naruto!

-No grites, o apenarás a mi madre.

-Crees que yo no estoy apenada de hacer esto en un lugar así.

-Lo sé, pero ¿te gustaría que parase?

Sakura se recostó a brazos extendido, cubriéndose la boca para no gritar. Pero era una misión imposible, sintiendo que Naruto calentaba la zona a propósito para hacerle sentir experiencias en verdad gloriosas. Su piel morena fue teñida de rojo, transpiraba deseo y gemía lujuria. Justo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a tensarse, sabía que lo siguiente no era un simple roce de piel. Sino aquella sensación jamás sentida por ella hasta ese día.

-¡Naruto! –Sakura llegó al cenit del placer incluso antes de ser tomada por el rubio. Respiraba aceleradamente, en tanto su cabeza era un remolino de sensaciones y pensamientos. –Dios santo.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Estás frito, amor.

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Nada malo, pero estás frito. No te perdonaré el hacerme algo tan penoso.

-¿Quieres más, cierto?

Sakura atrapó a Naruto en un enorme y caluroso beso por respuesta. Era presa del deseo más primitivo y celestial. Simplemente le quitó la única prenda que lo cubría, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Naruto al natural. Marte, dios de la guerra, en mis manos tengo a un engendrado por los dioses más talentosos. Piel canela, tan dura como el mármol, esculpido con formas jamás antes plasmadas en ese tipo de arte. Dos zafiros eran sus ojos, casi caleidoscópicos con una profundidad que fue lo que llevó a Sakura a perderse en sus deseos. Cabello rubio, que más que cabello parecían rayos de sol dignos para iluminar su mundo, como hasta ahora.

Sakura parecía entusiasmada por darle el acabado final a su escultura a la tentación. Con sus caricias lijaba asperezas sobrantes, acariciando cada palmo de su cuerpo. Incluso aquella zona que Naruto jamás mostró a nadie. Y con ese suave tacto Naruto se perdía tal como Sakura lo hizo hace rato. Sólo que el no se quedaba nada quieto. Si en su vida se había quedado quieto ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo justo ahora? En lo que Sakura limaba asperezas, Naruto parecía deleitarse con la canela de su cuerpo, atrapando su cuello en la cárcel de sus labios, y acariciando aquel lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Simples caricias, que enviaban a ambos a la siguiente puerta al cielo. Cuando Sakura sintió que era imposible seguir soportando los roces de su amado, simplemente se detuvo y fue a por los labios de Naruto, recostándolo en el futón. Naruto, que siempre quiso que este momento llegase al fin, fue el dueño de toda acción, motivándola a pasar de un lado a otro sin separarse de ella mientras retiraba las ultimas prendas de la parte inferior de Sakura. Al final, fue él quien quedó arriba de ella, esperando que ella le permitiera adentrarse dentro de su persona.

-Sakura…

-A decir verdad, tengo mucho miedo. El dolor que se dice de estos momentos…

-No haré nada si no quieres.

-No me malinterpretes. Es solo que…

-Si te duele, siempre puedes vengarte. Empezaremos paso a paso, amor. Si quieres detenerte, nos detenemos.

Sakura volvió a extender los brazos para besarlo. Así se sentía mejor, y fue señal para que Naruto hiciera con ella su sagrada voluntad. En cuando comenzó a tocar su intimidad, Sakura se estremeció, y cuando comenzó a entrar fue una sensación que Sakura nunca más sentiría. El primer roce íntimo, que al principio le asustó y lastimó. Solo era una parte, que Naruto detuvo para que Sakura se tranquilizara. Cuando la notó más tranquila, introdujo con un poco más de fuerza para romper la virginidad de Sakura. Cuando sucedió esto, Sakura dio un pequeño grito de dolor, que pronto se convirtió en placer. Con lentitud y consideración, comenzó el movimiento dentro de la dama, esperando que se acostumbrara a él. Conforme fue avanzando el tiempo, Sakura pudo permitir un poco más de ritmo, y comunicándoselo a Naruto, este comenzó a mover la cadera de forma circular, ofreciéndole esa clase de estimulación a su amada. Y mientras la noche avanzaba, los corazones de ambos se aceleraban. Mientras que las estrellas acompañaban a la luna, las almas de estos dos seres se fundían en una sola. Con el movimiento de su cuerpo, el placer fue extendiéndose hasta alcanzar el momento más fuerte. Sakura experimentaba su segundo cenit, mientras que para Naruto esa era su primera experiencia.

-¡Amor! ¡Naruto!

-¡Sakura!

Una vez en la cima del placer, ambos se abrazaron hasta estrujarse. El amor tenía su expresión más primitiva en la muestra de erotismo en la cama, y entre ellos, esa noche marcaría pauta para otras más.

-Amor, ¿Qué será de los dos ahora que nos han nombrado emperadores?

-No somos emperadores, Sakura. Somos Narukages, y no debes olvidarlo.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con el buen despertar. Sakura fue la primera que se dio cuenta que estaba tomando entre sus brazos a Naruto. En retrospectiva, él era el último chico con el que hubiese deseado terminar, y el final que había elegido seguir fue más que adecuado.

-Busca quien te ame, y no a quien amar. Con Naruto es amor mutuo, por que él me ama como soy, cuanto soy y por lo que soy. Siempre lo hizo, y yo lo ignoré. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que lo he lastimado.

-¿Sakura? –Naruto se reincorporaba limpiándose la pereza con las manos.

-Buenos días amor.

-Es esto un sueño, Sakura.

-Veamos si lo es. –Sakura lo abrazó y besó. Naruto supo que estaba por completo desnudo, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-No lo es. ¡Te amo, Sakura!

-[Tienes meses conmigo y aún crees que es un sueño. ¿En verdad te ilusiona estar conmigo? "Busca quien te quiera y no a quien querer." Adecuado para otros. Para mi, es amor, simple y sencillamente amor].


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo

Este pequeño espacio se lo dedico a todos aquellos lectores que han aceptado este fic. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final. Espero pronto volver a escribir para esta pagina. Sin más por el momento, continuamos con el epilogo, la sombra del futuro.

Decidí mostrarles una época que muchos esperan con gusto. La verdad el hecho de presenciar esto con una persona especial para mi fue la época más linda del mundo. Ella se llamaba Kaede, la mujer que conquistó mi corazón. Es por eso, que les muestro un poco de aquella época. Espero les guste.

"_Sonríeme con tu boca de pecado, digna de mil besos y merecedora de un millón de placeres, sonríeme con tu amor y acaba de enamorarme."_

Esperando el regreso de Naruto, Sakura comenzaba a notar cosas maravillosas cambiando. Los pueblos, aunque aún quedaban algunas rivalidades, los conflictos entre las aldeas comenzaban a reducirse. Yen el palacio había susurros del futuro… susurros de una voz infantil reducida en los muros de un mundo aparte. Eso por las noticias que le dio Tsunade a Sakura.

-Naruto… Parece que Kaede no estará sola nunca más.

Sakura miraba el reloj, esperando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, tomando a Kaede para convivir más con su hija, pensando que Naruto ya debería estar cerca de su regreso el día de mañana. Ese mandato debía ser sencillo, pero el limite se dio para ello era el día de mañana, y ya había pasado dos semanas desde que había partido.

-Vuelve pronto, amor.

Kaede estaba en el suelo recorriendo los pisos de madera del palacio, explorando al lado de su hermanito Kanon, el zorro de dos colas. Mientras la abuela Tsunade y la abuela Kushina estaban charlando en el pasillo exterior del palacio. Sabían que Kanon les avisaría mucho antes de que Kaede se accidentara, o la ayudaría en caso de problemas antes de que algo sucediera. Esto debido a que, aunque nunca lo aceptó, él quería demasiado a su hermanita como para dejarla en un peligro grave. Solo que, Kanon es un poco sobre protector.

Si Kaede se acercaba a las escaleras, este se ponía enfrente de ella para evitarlo. Si se acercaba al estanque, Kanon la retiraba de allí arrastrándola. Si pasaba por debajo de una mesa, él estaba a su lado, cubriendo su cabeza con las colas para evitar un golpe por más mínimo que sea. En un estornudo, Kanon pegó carrera directo a donde estaba Sakura charlando con un carpintero.

-Mi lady. Kaede ha estornudado. Sabía que acercarse tanto al estanque le daría un golpe de aire, o tal vez sea gripe, o influenza aviar. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Relájate, Kanon. Kaede está más saludable que nadie en este castillo.

-Pero mi señora, la niña puede estar en problemas. Ese estornudo sonó demasiado fuerte como para ser normal para un bebé de esa edad. Siento que le dará algo.

-Kanon, puedes pasar ese estornudo de largo. Si la cuidas como hasta ahora, lo único que conseguirás es hacerla alérgica a ti. Mejor, ve a jugar con ella antes de que comiences a enloquecer.

-Tiene razón, mi lady. Me exalté un poco. Nya! –Descuidarse con un niño cerca es una lección que este zorro nunca aprenderá. Apenas se había calmado, Kaede tomó al zorro por las colas con una fuerza estándar. El problema fue cuando ella comenzaba a meterse la cola de Kanon a la boca, mordiéndola con sus primeros dientes. – ¡Ataque a traición!

-Kan…

-¡Kaede, te suplico que me sueltes la cola! –Kanon comenzaba a soportar el coraje de ser mordido por la cola, hablando lentamente y con un tono de molestia, cierto tic en el ojo y temblando de las patas. Ante esta cara, Kaede no pudo continuar tomándole de la cola, y soltándolo comenzó a alejarse. Kanon revisaba su cola, lamiéndola para curar sus heridas nada graves. –Te juro, que si no fueras la hija de mi amo…

-La señora te está escuchando. –Dijo Sakura revisando unos diseños de una revista proporcionada por el carpintero. –deja de estar molestando y diviértete de lo lindo mientras está pequeña. Cuando crezca… posiblemente sea igual a mí.

-Por su bien, espero que no.

Estas palabras activaron el modo "Kill anyone in my way" de Sakura. Volvió su mirada al suelo, encontrando a un temeroso Kanon que sentía que su vida se le iba. Y apretando los nudillos hizo que el pobre zorro corriera a velocidad luz, tropezándose con un recogedor y cayendo boca arriba frente de Kaede, que al verlo así comenzó a manosearle el vientre.

Un sonido bastante familiar azotó los muros del palacio. Una especie de relámpago cantador, similar al chidory. De inmediato todos sabían que el Narukage estaba en casa.

-Llegó. –Dijo Sakura dándole la revista al carpintero. -¡Por fin ha llegado!

Naruto, el llamado por todos narukage (Cuyo significado se puede traducir como la sombra de la felicidad) hacía su arribo al palacio desde la torre más alta. El relámpago amarillo, Hiraishin no jutsu, se había convertido en una técnica de gran ayuda para él. Y haberse convertido en un gobernador le había dado la motivación necesaria para salir adelante. Esos días estaba desarrollando una técnica de su autoría, alguna idea que pudiera poner en práctica en el momento menos esperado. Pero hasta que esa idea le llegase a su cabeza, la vida le parecía la mejor idea.

Bajando de la torre norte, Naruto comenzaba a explorar a los trabajadores del palacio. Muchos de ellos eran campesinos que habían perdido su hogar gracias a ataques de bandidos alrededor del imperio (Aún se está buscando el sustantivo adecuado para nombrar a las tierras en cargo del Narukage. Si alguno de ustedes, lectores, tiene una idea del sustantivo adecuado que suplante a "imperio," sería agradable que me dejaran este en un Review). Otros, los guardias imperiales eran ninjas de categoría elite con un chico a su lado como aprendiz, que en un futuro pudiese suplantarlo en caso de llegar a faltar. Y las jardineras, doncellas que amaban su oficio alimentadas por el Narukage. Algunas, mujeres rechazadas por sus aldeas que estaban viviendo con los demás trabajadores en unas tierras que Naruto había mandado arreglar y construir allí casas para los trabajadores (Algunas aún no terminadas).

-Parece estar demasiado pacifico. –Decía el rubio saludando con la mano a algunos de los trabajadores. –Espero que esta paz continúe al menos un tiempo.

-¡Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre, pudo ver a lo lejos acercándose una niña que él mismo dejó a cargo de Kakashi, guardián de Konoha.

-Midory, ¿Cómo estás?

-Mi señor Naruto, me da gusto verlo nuevamente. –La niña se inclinó frente de Naruto. Era una niña bastante linda, ahora que estaba a cargo de Kakashi. Tenía una cabellera negra demasiado corta (Si alguien reconoce a Videl, en ella me basé para este personaje). Sus ropas parecían ser recientes, y le quedaban un poco grandes. A ese momento bien podía tener unos ocho años. –Mi señor Kakashi me ha enviado para que me observe. Pronto comenzaré mis prácticas con él. En verdad me convertiré en ninja de Konoha.

-Kakashi te ayudará con eso. Pero primero está el estudio. Iruka te recibirá, trata de no molestarlo tanto.

-Si mi señor.

-Bien, ahora disfruta del palacio. ¿Te quedarás a comer?

-Si me lo permite, en casa me están esperando. Pero algún otro día tal vez. –Midory se inclinó otra vez y pasó a retirarse. –Nos vemos, señor. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mi lady Sakura lo está esperando en el palacio.

-Sakura.

Naruto había partido del palacio a una patrulla personal. De allí tantos trabajadores tan dedicados en el palacio. Midory, por ejemplo, una niña en mitad del camino buscando ayuda para comer y robando panes en el pueblo de Ikurume. Había pasado dos semanas lejos de su mujer, y a decir verdad, le comenzó a extrañar desde el primer día.

Al verla en la puerta de entrada, abrazando a Kaede y acompañada de su madre y abuela Tsunade, el sentimiento de haber esperado dos semanas para volver a verlas comenzó a inundarlo. El ninja más poderoso hasta ahora de todo el imperio, se soltó a llorar como un infante. En cuanto las tuvo al alcance abrazó a cada una de ellas, las mujeres que gobernaban su vida. Ese día cumplía tres semanas de su coronación el día posterior de su boda. Y, créanme, a mí me dio nauseas cuando idee esto dos semanas atrás, dándole un largo beso a Sakura le dijo un:

-Feliz aniversario de la tercera semana.

-¿Estás contando los días que llevo casada contigo?

-Estoy casada con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, claro que llevo contando los días de todo.

-Perdóname si reacciono, voy a vomitar. –Dijo Tsunade retirándose de escena.

-Naruto, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Claro. Solo un momento. –Naruto tomó a su hija en brazos, que no dejaba de tocar el rostro de su padre. Para este momento, Kaede estaba a punto de cumplir un año (Tiene once meses), por lo que la niña comenzaba a comunicarse con palabras sencillas y entrecortadas.

-Papá. Kanon.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Kanon te está molestando de nuevo?

-Naruto, en verdad se trata de algo serio. –Sakura comenzaba a molestarse.

-Mama… shh.

-No, Kaede. A mama no se le calla jamás. Cada noticia es importante para mí. –Naruto bajó a su hija al suelo dejándola vagar por el palacio con su zorro guardián cerca. –Dime, Sakura.

-Bueno, no se cómo debería decírtelo. Estoy segura que cambiará nuestra vida… y tal vez cambie para bien, espero. El hecho es que… -Sakura no tenía tacto para estos temas. Mucho menos teniendo alrededor a varios trabajadores limpiando cercas, jardineras ocupándose del jardín del palacio y a la suegrita abriendo las orejas. –Naruto, hay momentos de la vida en la que una mujer se siente realizada… no, creo que así no. Verás, cuando…

-Sakura, no hace falta que me prepares. Solo dilo, no creo que sea algo que me sorprenda.

-En ese caso, quiero darte la noticia más importante de mi vida. En poco tiempo, habrá algunos pasitos más en ese palacio.

-¿Es en serio? –Naruto estaba impactado, pero nada fuera de lugar.

-Si, Naruto. Cien por ciento segura.

-¡Oh, mi amor! Significa que Kaede está aprendiendo a caminar.

-¿Eh?

-Significa que pronto estará corriendo por todas partes. Un paso para esta pequeña, y un gran salto para la mejor kunoichi de la historia.

-Naruto…

-Ya me lo imagino. Serás una mujer agradable, te casarás con un buen chico y me abandonarás por su culpa.

-Naruto…

-Aunque eso no me agrada del todo. Será mejor que aleje de tu alrededor chicos no tan convenientes. Como todos los hombres de cabello negro, o los que tengan cara de malencarado…

-¡Naruto estoy embarazada!

….

….

Un silencio espectral se hizo presente en todo el palacio y sus alrededores. Los trabajadores de alrededor de ellos dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, Kushina se quedó paralizada, Tsunade tiró su trago al suelo y Kanon estaba siendo mordido por Kaede y eso no le "hacía mella." Simplemente estaba paralizado el palacio, incluso Midory antes de abandonar el palacio se detuvo, sorprendida por la noticia y el tono de voz usada por esta mujer.

-Naruto… -Sakura ahora estaba apenada, pero al ver la forma en que Naruto reaccionó el vigor regresó a ella.

-Vamos… a ser… padres. –Naruto seguía escéptico, pero comenzaba a sentir una enorme sensación de alegría comenzando a invadir su cuerpo y expandiéndose de forma exponencial. –Voy a ser padre. –Y como si de una bomba de tiempo se tratase. -¡Vamos a ser padres!

Naruto aceleró su velocidad casi al triple de lo normal, y en un instante estaba cargando a su mujer en el aire, abrazándola con fuerza del cuello y haciéndola girar mientras seguía gritando a los cielos "¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Tendremos un bebé!" Y con el tiempo la explosión comenzó a decaer y apagarse.

-Tendremos… un… bebé… Yo… yo… yo…

El nivel de azúcar de Naruto cayó a cero, obligándolo a visitar el suelo por sorpresa y emoción fuerte. Tsunade, que después de reaccionar y guardar un minuto de silencio por el trago derramado llegó a la puerta viendo la escena. Naruto desmayado en el suelo siendo atendido por Kanon y Kushina, mientras Sakura recuperaba el aliento perdido por la asfixia directa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Él se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Tsunade preocupada.

-Si. –En Sakura apareció una sonrisa de felicidad como nunca antes le presentó a nadie más.

El embarazo de Sakura trajo varias situaciones divertidas y en parte grandiosas. Cabe destacar que fue a Naruto al que le dieron los mareos del embarazo, mientras que Sakura se quedó con los antojos más interesantes que la humanidad ha visto jamás. De entre todas estas anécdotas se encuentras tres increíbles historias. La primera fue el primer cumpleaños de Kaede. Para entonces Sakura tenía dos meses de embarazo. Sakura al fin estaba caminando por el palacio como cualquier niña con chaperón siamés pegado a la sombra. Los trabajadores, guardias y familiares de Naruto fueron invitados a la fiesta, mientras que Kaede estaba por los jardines traseros recorriendo el mundo en su palacio.

Sakura comenzaba entonces con algunos cambios súbitos de humor. Y se mostraba en esos pequeños instantes melancólicos que atacaban en el mejor instante posible.

-Nuestra pequeña está creciendo cada día. –Sakura terminaba de decorar un pastel (Adivinaron, un pastel de betún de fresa) y comenzaba a escribir con merengue de chocolate blanco. –Recuerdo bien la primera vez que la vi. Era tan hermosa que simplemente me hipnotizó.

-Al igual que tu, el primer día que te vi.

-Espero que le guste el pastel que le hice. A veces pienso que tantas fresas terminarán hartándola en un futuro.

-Si es tan hija mía como sé que lo es, terminará adorándola por siempre.

-Tienes razón. Son las fresas su debilidad, mientras que la tuya es el Ramen.

-Te equivocas. –Naruto abarcó desde atrás las caderas de Sakura. –Mi única debilidad son ustedes dos, las mujeres que gobiernan mi mundo.

Sakura comenzaba a llorar bastante en ese momento. Se entendía en un momento bastante añorado por ella desde su infancia, aunque no exactamente lo que pensó. Y por ello su psicología le hacía sentir culpable.

-Lo siento, Naruto. –Naruto comenzó a preocuparse un poco. –Lamento haberte hecho pasar varios años de sufrimiento haciéndote perder la esperanza conmigo. Honestamente llegué a creer que esta escena la pasaría con Sasuke y no contigo. Creí que serías el padrino de mi hijo, el nuevo ser Uchiha. Pero… veo que no salió según el plan.

-Sakura…

-Kaede está creciendo. Y ahora se encontrará con que tendrá una hermana compitiendo por el amor de los padres. No quiero que ella pase por ese momento. Me hará sentir mal.

-Sakura, ella no estará compitiendo por el cariño de nadie. Solo, que los dos no le podremos prestar el ciento por ciento de atención todo el tiempo.

-Abrázame, Naruto.

Sakura comenzaba a abandonar la personalidad fuerte y encarada por una más tierna y candida. En lo personal, a Naruto le encantaba esta clase de cambios psicológicos.

A los tres meses de embarazo, mientras atendía un pedido de Tazuna para la aldea de la tierra de las olas, Sakura se presentó a interrumpir.

-Si necesitas esa comida tan urgentemente, no veo problema por el cual no debas llevarte estos cargamentos.

-No quiero abusar de esto, Naruto.

-No es abuso, hay sembradíos para eso y más. Para eso es todo el terreno que vez al fondo.

-¡Naruto!

Sakura había caminado enfurecida un kilómetro completo con un pañuelo rosado en manos. Tazuna reconocía ese rostro, Naruto estaba en problemas.

-Mi amor, ¿te encuentras?

SSLAPPP!

Manotazo al canto y Naruto cayó directo al suelo sin escalas ni anticipo.

-¡¿Quién es ella?

-¿De quien hablas? Necesitas tranquilizarte o le podría hacer daño al bebé.

-Encontré este pañuelo perfumado entre tus ropas cuando las lavanderas estaban aseándola. Dime quien es la trepadora que se ha interesado en ti y que comienza a provocarte. ¿O será que…?

-Mi amor, ese pañuelo es tuyo.

-¡No seas mentiroso! Este pañuelo no tiene grabado mi nombre. Cada uno de ellos tiene mi nombre gravado en una esquina.

-Es que ese pañuelo era un regalo. Venía en un morral de viaje, allí también hay ropa de bebé, un poco de aceite perfumado y una ración de dulces de la aldea de la niebla que tanto se te antojaron.

-Sakura recordaba haber extraído un frasco de cerámica vacío. Era posible que el frasco se derramara y perfumara no solo el pañuelo, sino otras cosas. Y la bolsa de dulces de la aldea estaba allí también.

-¡Qué lindo! –Sakura había suplantado por completo la ira irracional por la alegría enfermiza. Dándose media vuelta comenzaba a alejarse disfrutando de los suspiros de perfume que aún estaba incrustado en el pañuelo. –Antes de que regreses, ¿podrías traerme de la repostería unos melocotones Melva? Tengo antojos dulces el día de hoy. ¡Te veo en la noche, amor de mi vida!

Naruto todavía tenía los dedos de Sakura marcados en la mejilla izquierda, y una enorme hinchazón proveniente de la fuerza de la séptima sombra del fuego. Tazuna, que había presenciado ese enorme espectáculo se acercó a Naruto sin dejar de ver a Sakura alejándose.

-Estuvo cerca. –Dijo Tazuna refiriéndose a la posible muerte de Narukage a manos de Sakura. –Y pensar que es el tercer mes.

La vida al lado de una mujer embarazada es bastante interesante y riesgosa. Naruto, que después de superar la etapa de los mareos, comenzaba a antojarse un poco de los antojos preparto de Sakura, pero nunca pudo acercarse si quiera a ninguno de ellos sin correr el riesgo de perder un brazo por conducto de ella. Ante esto, Naruto siempre se escondía de su mujer para escabullirse a la cocina y tomar alguno de los postres que ella mandaba pedir directamente a la repostería de un pueblo cercano. La victima de esa noche era unas Fresas "Jubilées" preparadas por la dueña de la repostería.

-Es difícil vivir así. Sakura con sus antojos, Kaede que comienza a antojarse lo que como… y yo estando en un estado de coraje por no poder disfrutar de nada de esto. Pero ahora es mi turno.

Naruto introdujo una cuchara para café en la copa y levantando un bocado de fresas se llevó a la boca el bocado. Apenas comenzaba a tomarle sabor…

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sakura, no es lo que parece! ¡Te juro que solo le di ese bocado y nada más!

-No, Naruto, no es eso. Ya es hora.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Si… ya llegó la hora.

-… … … … ¿Las ocho de la mañana?

-¡No idiota! ¡El bebé está en camino!

-¡¿Qué cosa?

Naruto tomó a su mujer, y encargó a su madre el bienestar de Kaede. Hasta ese día, ella nunca había estado sin los dos. Parecía entender que una persona estaba en camino, y su inquietud feliz estaba explotando. Daba pequeños saltitos en los brazos de su abuela, quería estar con los dos y conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia.

En el hospital, nadie más adecuada para recibir al retoño de cerezo que la directora del hospital general de la aldea de la hoja, Tsunade… que tuvo que viajar como relámpago hasta el hospital del pueblo más cercano al palacio para atender a su alumna. Asistiendo estaba también Shizune, para evitar algún atentado sorpresa.

-¿Qué te duele? –Preguntó Shizune.

-Mi mano, y es constante. –Dijo Naruto entre el dolor, a lo que Sakura reaccionó liberando un poco su mano.

-Amor, necesito que estés conmigo. –Dijo Sakura, siendo introducida en la sala de parto. Naruto se metió junto con Shizune para la asepsia necesaria. Pronto naruto estaba al lado de su mujer esperando el momento en que su hijo o hija viera la luz por primera vez. Tomó entre sus manos la zurda de la pelirosa, estando por completo a su lado durante la labor de parto.

-¡HAAAAAAA!

-¡Naruto, deja de gritar!

Un rato después, se escuchó un llanto rompiendo el silencio. Tsunade fue la primera en ver al infante, una linda niña pelirosa con unos enormes ojos azules y un espiral por pupila (El espiral tenía el tamaño de la pupila, la zona negra del ojo que se dilata. Tenía alrededor de dos capas de espiral, nada extenso). La primera descendiente de sangre del nuevo clan Uzumaki.

-Muchas felicidades. –Tsunade se acercó a Sakura entregándole al bebé. La niña era una belleza de bebé (a ciencia cierta está comprobado que los padres ven hermosos a sus hijos hasta que pierden la capacidad de ver). Un cabello lacio color rosado que iluminaba a todo aquello alrededor. El primer contacto que tuvo con sus padres por medio de la visión, ambos notaron el enorme parecido de su madre en la niña. Solo esos ojos azules en espiral hacían constar que Naruto era el padre, por que de lo contrario parecería que la madre hubiese hecho todo el trabajo.

-Mi hija adorada. Por fin te tengo en mis brazos.

-Es preciosa. Espera a que Kaede la conozca.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo llamaremos a esta morusita de gente?

-Un nombre. Nunca lo pensé.

En su cabeza descansaba el nombre de una mujer, que fue parte de su pasado y le entregó al rayo de luz que encandecía más que el sol. –Me agradaría llamarla Mamori, en honor a la madre de mi hija.

-Mamori (Significa protectora). Me parece lindo. Mamori serás. Mamori Uzumaki.

Fue hasta que mandaron a la habitación a Sakura que el encuentro se dio. Al introducirse caminando en la habitación de su mamá, se encontró con la escena más importante de su corta vida. Papá estaba colocando un banquito al lado de la camilla, y mamá tenía en los brazos un calido bultito que era pieza de su objetivo. Subiendo el banquito, Kaede se asomó a ver a su hermanita. Al no alcanzar a ver, subió al regazo de su madre recostada en la camilla, y acercándose al bultito, Sakura descubrió una orilla, encontrándose con un bebe tan pequeño como sus muñecas.

-Parece muñequita de porcelana, papi.

-Se llama Mamori…

-¿Mamori?

-Si. –Sakura vio el enorme interés de Kaede en la niña, y cómo esta cruzaba miradas con su mayor tesoro. El bebé parecía estar reconociendo a Kaede, y elevando una mano tomó uno de los pequeños dedos de Kaede.

-Bienvenida a mi familia, hermanita. Bienvenida seas.

El final ha llegado, y frente a las huellas de mi pasado, he de darles las gracias por el éxito que esto resultó ser. Nunca esperé que este fic superara las expectativas que tenía a traves del último. Como cada vez, tomaré un pequeño descanso para que se me ilumine el foco y pueda volver a escribir algo de su agrado. Me retiro no sin antes recomendarles leer otras publicaciones, ya sean mías o de otros autores.

Por su atención, muchas racias.

ATTE: La sombra que merodea las profundidades de la noche

Kaito J


End file.
